The Gray Man Of Hermione Granger
by Barto23
Summary: Hermione Granger una vez perdio lo que más amaba en su vida, y ahora vive sola y triste, dedicando su vida en un trabajo horrible, tratando de hacer de un mundo mejor y olvidar su soledad y tristeza. Descubre como saldrá de allí.
1. Chapter 1

Primer Capítulo. …

_-Enfrenta tus miedos Frankie, enfréntalos.  
>-Si padre, lo haré!- dijo el niño sollozando.<em>

Pero el hombre no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y nunca más le hablo a su hijo.

Así despertó Frank Connor, con la misma pesadilla que lo perseguía después de 27 años, nunca lo abandonaba, no como otras cosas. Hacia frió, "como siempre hace en este maldito continente" Se decía Frank.

-¿Se quedo dormido señor?- le dijo temeroso un novato.  
>-¿Qué demonios crees tu?-le respondió de mal humor, cosa que después se arrepintió. "Novatos siempre al borde de orinarse por el miedo"<br>- Señor, la llama la Directora-le dijo el muchacho, que no debía llegar a los 25 años- quiere saber como va la vigilancia.  
>-"Que acaso no confía en mi- se dijo otra vez para si- nunca debí aceptar el trabajo, debería haberme queda en Leavenworth antes de aceptar toda esta mierda".<br>-¿Qué demonios quiere ahora, Baddington?- pregunto Frank.  
>-Ni idea señor- respondió este.<br>-Que raro-ironizo, y después desapareció.

-¿Quería verme Madam Granger?-pregunto Frank ya en la oficina de una hermosa castaña, de ojos de color miel.  
>- Si, señor Connor, siéntese- Le dijo Hermione Granger, Directora del reciente Departamento de Seguridad del Mágica o DSM- Necesito saber los últimos avances de la operación, los cambios que le has introducido y por supuesto, saber cómo se encuentran los hombres.<br>-Me sorprende que Uds no lo sepa ya Madam- respondió este secamente, rascándose su poco poblada barba.

Ella se le quedo mirando fijamente y desafiante por unos momentos, no era ninguna idiota y el tampoco, ambos lo sabían. Ella en vez de replicar, se levanto lentamente y fue al mini-bar, a servirse un trago.  
>-¿Le apetece un trago?- Le pregunto, con cortesía, tratando de suavizar la fricción que había.<br>-No gracias Madam- respondió, con la misma cortesía de la castaña- ¿Puedo fumar?  
>-No, no puede.<p>

El permaneció impertérrito, "Que demonios, valía la pena intentar" se consoló.  
>Miro de nuevo la hermosa oficina, con la réplica de la retirada de Bonaparte y la ultima cena de Da Vinci, después sus ojos grises se fijaron en la colección de libros que tenía en el pequeño estante que estaba llena de libros, novelas, biografías, poemas. Todos los libros más importantes de la literatura de magos o muglees. Todos, sabia muy bien él, leídos infinidades de veces por esa hermosa pero muy, muy inteligente mujer. Segura de sí mismo, solitaria, pero decidía y popular en la prensa y en la alta sociedad mágica británica. Muy apreciada por el Ministro Kingsley en su tiempo y por muchos años, la mano derecha del Director del Departamento de Aurores, hasta que se abrió el Departamento de Seguridad del Ministerio, que ella inmediatamente fue designada para dirigir. Nadie mejor que ella, para muchos.<br>-Sabe, a mí siempre me gusto la novela de "El Doctor Jivago", pobre hombre, ¿no cree?- le comento Frank- alejado de su familia, sufriendo por el frió y la miseria y acosado constantemente por los malditos comunistas, siempre haciendo de las suyas. Pero bueno, vayamos al grano ¿no le parece? ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en mi…adorable y acogedor puesto.  
>- Cumpliendo con su deber, Connor- le digo Hermione con fastidio. Como le irritaba la amargura y el tono sarcástico de Frank.<br>El no contesto, ni siquiera su expresión cambio por el regaño, simplemente espero a que su superior llegara al punto de la reunión. Además, a un superior no se le era permitido hablarle de esa forma y ya había llegado al límite. Ella lo sabía, y ella sabía muy bien que a él le encantaba llevarla hasta el límite de su paciencia, que le encantaba verla cuando llegaba a ese límite y que se moría por sobrepasar ese límite, para deleitarse de lo que podría suceder, pero no era estúpido. El sabía muy bien lo que pasaba cuando se sobrepasaba.  
>-Quiero saber tus métodos para capturar a los sospechosos, quiero garantías de que serán tratados como deben hacer- le soltó de una Hermione- Quiero saber lo piensas que va a pasar y lo que harás.<br>-Lo mismo de siempre, entrar por la puerta, gritarles que se rindan y si no lo hacen, pues bum bum-Dijo él con mucha naturalidad y despreocupación- Nada muy elegante me temo.  
>-Apuesto que no- replico ella furiosa- o este plan mediocre será otro intento de matar a todos los del salón, como te encanta hacer, para que no tengas ningún herido, para hacer tus encantadores ejemplos de tu justicia Siciliana.<br>-Bueno si Uds. sabia, ¿Por qué pregunta?- dijo con su habitual tono despreocupado- sabe no tengo tanto tiempo para tanta charla burocrática ¿sabe?.  
>- Connor no voy a permitir que hagas las cosas a tu manera, ¡A tu maldita manera sangrienta!, no apruebo tus métodos y no voy a permitir que mi Departamento se mueva de esa forma. Los quiero vivos, para interrogarlos y después enjuiciarlos.<br>-¿Por quién? ¿Burócratas corruptos?- pregunto Frank perdiendo la paciencia- ¿para después verlos salir?, ¿porque algún político no le gusta en lo que nos estamos metiendo? Y después de que los vea salir, ¡Decirle a las esposas de los hombres que esos cerdos mataron, se perdieron en…!

Se cayó de repente, con los ojos inflamados por la rabia. Pero Hermione entendió perfectamente a lo que quería llegar. Suavizo su tono y dijo con la seriedad necesaria.  
>- Eso no pasara, si hacemos las cosas bien, nuestra información no va a fallar, y si los agarras con vida, por lo menos a los tres Conciglieris. Los necesitamos con vida Frank. Muertos no nos sirven, si mueren, toda la operación se cae y todos Nuestros- enfatizo el Nuestros- compañeros habrán, en verdad, muerto en vano. Ahora Connor, el plan- exigió con un repentino tono endurecido.<p>

Su expresión no cambio en ningún momento, eso era lo que más le inquietaba a Hermione, no cambio ni siquiera cuando lo llamo por su primer nombre.  
>El tardo un momento para hablar, pues reflexionaba rápidamente sus palabras, "endemoniadamente buenas" confeso él, exactamente lo que quería oír. Miro hacia otra de las replicas que tenia Hermione en la oficina "La Liberté guidant le peuple" se dijo para sí mismo ¡Como le gustaba ese!<br>-¿Sabe? de todas las pinturas que tiene en…- empezó este.  
>-Connor, no tengo tiempo para hablar de Delacroix- le interrumpió Hermione, claramente determinada a llegar al punto.<br>- Esta bien, está bien- dijo con desanimo Frank, rascándose su negro y liso cabello y empezó a dibujar una casa- La casa es de dos pisos, como ya sabe, la planta superior posee tres cuartos, dos de ellos con tres guardias con dos rehenes respectivamente. El tercer cuarto es donde duermen los Conciglieris, y como están ellos en el comedor reunidos con los dos emisarios de la Banda de los Garret y 5 guardias, ese cuarto debe estar vació.  
>"Aunque no podemos saberlo, pues como sabe, nuestros hechizos detectores, no han podido revisarlo. Los baños, que son tres, están vacíos por el momento. En lo demás, ya estamos seguros, de cuantos y donde están los "sospechosos". El Comando de Ben Wade, se ocupara de este cuarto -señalo unos de los cuartos- y el Comando de Broke se concentrara en este otro para asegurar a los rehenes. Ambos entraran por las ventanas, cuando los sistemas de seguridad estén desactivados. Mi Comando entrara por la puerta principal, se dividirá en tres grupos, el primero (el que yo personalmente comandare) se concentrara en dominar a los guardias, el segundo lo comandara Robertson, tratara de dominar a los emisarios, y el tercero comandado por Aubrey, neutralizara y arrestara a los Conciglieris. Y por último, el Comando de Broderick, entrara al cuarto de los Conciglieris, como son los primeros en entrar, sin no encuentra nada, bajaran inmediatamente para apoyar a mi grupo. Solo necesitamos su orden para entrar Madame- Termino de explicar el plan Frank, tranquiliamente, se arregosto en su silla a esperar que ella hablara<p>

Hermione no respondió, reflexionaba y miraba atentamente al dibujo, con los puntos que señalaban a los participantes de esta orquesta. Le preocupaban dos cosas, los Conciglieris y a ese cuarto al cual todos los métodos del mundo habían fallado para detectar que demonios había allí. No se podía hacer nada mas, ambos lo habían intentado todo y nada. "Bueno, sin complicaciones no hay diversión" se dijo ella para si mismo. Ahora venia la parte más delicada, el verdadero motivo por el cual ella lo mando a llamar. El esperaba, pues sabía que ella tenía que decir o preguntar algo.

-Ok, Frank, el plan aunque imperfecto y lleno de incógnitas sin resolver (como a ti te gusta), me parece aceptable- empezó ella tomándose el tiempo. Se llevo su mano a su frente, para retirar unos mechones de su pelo castaño, que invadían su frente, al tiempo que ponía una expresión ceñida y se mordía los labios, concentrándose en el dibujo, hecho por el pelinegro.  
>-¿Tiene Uds algo que agregar?- pregunto Frank impaciente, observando detenidamente su expresión. Sobre todo en la forma en que mordía sus finos labios.<br>-Si, si, la verdad es que si- se limito a decir, levantando su mirada, para fijar directamente sus ojos de color miel en el, desafiante. Frank no dijo nada, su expresión no cambio. Solo esperaba.  
>- El grupo de Aubrey- dijo despacio Hermione- el que detendrá a los Conciglieris, lo comandare yo misma. Para asegurarme de que nada les pase.<p>

Y espero, pero Frank no dijo nada. Simplemente suspiro, se llevo las manos a su bolsillo, saco un Habano Partagas y lo encendió con los dedos. Dio 2 canaladas y expulso el humo y dio 2 canaladas más, ante la cara de desagrado de Hermione que no dijo nada, y volvió a expulsar. Se paro y se limito a decir antes de salir de la habitación:  
>-Como Uds ordene Madam- y volvió a hacer una canalada antes de salir.<p>

Hermione no dijo nada, que a pesar de que ella acababa de dar una orden, una orden que el no podía desobedecer, ella pensó que el no le dejaría, que discutirían, que su orden no seria acatada. Que el haría algo que no la haría ir, pero no, simplemente se limito a fumar sus asquerosos habanos, a pesar de que ella lo prohibía ante su presencia.  
>"Ese hombre le gusta hacer lo que se le venga en gana, no respeta mi rango, nos respeta nada. El no puede desobedecer mis órdenes. Esa era una orden, y en respuesta fuma en mi presencia, en mi oficina, como si estuviese siendo considerado al no discutirla" Pensaba ella fuera de quicio. Volvió a servirse un trago. La espera era interminable.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo Segundo._La Hora Se Acerca...

-Demonios, demonios, demonios, ¡Demonios!- exclamaba Frank, furioso mientras fumada lo que quedaba de su habano- ¡Esto sí es bueno! ¡Baddington, ven acá maldito bribón!

Y llego corriendo un joven, llamado Thomas Baddington, agente del DSM. Joven alto, delgado y de cabello pelirrojo y con pecas, no tendría todavía los 25 años.

-Si señor ¿En que puedo servirle? - dijo el joven agente.  
>- No salude de esa forma demonios, no sabe que si hay enemigos espiando, les esta informando a quien matar primero. Salude normalmente y sin gritar mi rango a los cuatro vientos!- le regaño de muy mal humor.<br>-Dis… Disculpe señor, pe…pero, es así como ella nos enseño a…-empezó a tartamudear Baddignton, ese hombre era un dios para muchos jóvenes del DSM y hasta en el Departamento de Aurores.  
>-Olvídese de esas estupideces, pégueseme a mi, haga lo que yo le digo y con suerte podrá volver a su casita para que pueda volverle a joder la vida a su madre- Le corto Connor- Ahora busque inmediatamente a Jack Autrey, ¡Y rápido! Estaré en el Olmo.<br>-Señor, pero el esta en su puesto-dijo el muchacho.  
>-Demonios, demonios-maldijo Connor- Bueno bueno, vaya y dígale que voy para allá, que han habido cambios grandes. Vaya y vuelva tan rápido como pueda.<br>- Si señor!- Dijo el muchacho antes de salir corriendo.

Ya en el Olmo, Connor se encuentra con el Agente David Calamy, que daba instrucciones a los hombres. Oriundo de Manchester, de 28 años, rubio, alto, delgado pero con cierto desarrollo muscular en los brazos. Un muchacho con una habilidad para los interrogatorios, nunca necesitaba la violencia física, solo psicología. Podía detectar mentiras a leguas. Sus métodos le habían ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza y de ensuciarse las manos.

-¿Para qué lo llamo señor? ¿Quiere intervenir?-pregunto Calamy, muy suave para que no fueran escuchados.  
>- Demonios sí, lo sabía, por eso no entramos antes, quería saber bien lo que pasaba antes de involucrarse. Está bien desesperada, quiere a esos cerdos con vida, a toda costa.<br>-¿No confía en Uds señor?- pregunto el extrañado e indignado- no cree que con señalarle la importancia de que estén con vida es suficiente.  
>- Si, creo que sí, pero ella no confía en que Jack pueda asegurar de que vivan. Y como yo me voy a encargar de los 5 malditos falschirmjager que los custodian, ella cree que debe hacerse cargo.<br>- Señor, esos falschirmjager, ¿son tan buenos como dicen?- dijo un agente novato.  
>-Los mejores…hemmm- no sabía su nombre.<br>-O`Brien, Daniel O`Brien señor- dijo este.  
>"O`Brien, un novato con ese nombre, son de los que con seguridad mueren" predijo para si mismo.<br>- Los mejores Daniel O`Brien, los mejores, así que no los subestimen, vigilen sus esquinas, recuerden lo que se les enseño- dijo Connor- Si no se rinden a la primera, derríbenlos. No duden, nunca duden.  
>- Señor, ¿Moriremos?- pregunto el joven Thoma Baddington, que no podía seguir ocultando su miedo.<br>-Muchachos miren al hombre de su izquierda- sigo el agente Briggs, un patán inútil, bravucón que solo por sus conexiones Connor se lo tenía que aguantar. Los muchachos movieron sus cabezas a la izquierda- Ahora miren al hombre que está a su derecha.  
>Los muchachos hicieron lo mismo. El hombre escupió tabaco al suelo, cosa que muchos hacían para liberar la tensión y controlar el miedo. Río y dijo.<br>-Bueno rezad por esos dos hijos de puta, porque de seguro morirán, pero Uds- rio más- de seguro sobrevivirán ¡Jajaja!- siguió riendo por su ocurrencia. Frank lo miro inexpresivo, pero por dentro hervía de rabia. "¡Pedazo de cerdo Británico! ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurre?".  
>-Briggs venga conmigo- le limito a decir- Ahora.<br>- Si señor.  
>"Estúpido Briggs, sí que sabes cómo cagarla" pensó Calamy.<p>

Caminaron despacio unas yardas, uno atrás del otro. Frank miraba hacia el suelo mientras y tenia los brazos atrás de la espalda, agarrándose las manos. El pobre agente imbécil no podía descifrar lo que sentía su superior, pero sabía muy bien lo que le venía. No sabían que una mujer de pelos castaños los escuchaba de cerca. Connor se voltio bruscamente para enfrentarlo y le dijo.  
>- Señor Briggs, nunca, nunca vuelva a contestar una pregunta dirigida hacia mí, ¿quedo claro?- le reclamo Connor sin expresar ninguno sentimiento, ninguno- Si lo vuelve a hacer le haré azotar hasta que su piel blanca británica quede roja como una manzana.<br>- Si Yank…- y se arrepintió Briggs.  
>-¿Qué dijo señor Briggs?- dijo Connor, todavía inexpresivo, pero con un tono más elevado, desafiante.<br>- ¡Si, si Señor!- dijo el agente sin poder esconder el miedo. Connor se rió suavemente, antes de decir.  
>-No, no, no señor Briggs, uds no dijo eso- le aseguro negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa fría- Por favor dígame lo que en verdad dijo ¡Ahora!- elevando el tono en la última palabra, con los ojos grises fijos en el hombre, haciendo que tragara saliva, no tenía idea de cómo salir de esa.<br>- S..si…si Yankee- dijo temblando.  
>- Si Yankee, Yankee, Yankee, Yankee- repitió suavemente- ¿Ve señor Briggs?, no es tan difícil ser honesto ¿Verdad señor Briggs?<br>-Si..si Se-trato de decir Briggs antes de que de improvisto Connor le agarra el cuello y le hiciera una llave inmovilizadota, tirándolo al suelo, además lo ahogaba poco a poco.  
>- Vuélvame a decirme Yankee, señor Briggs y le juro por Dios, que lo haré limpiar los orinales con su lengua, hasta que no pueda distinguir entre la orina y la cerveza- se levanto rápidamente dejando al hombre en el suelo, tosiendo. Se levanto trabajosamente<br>- ¿Quedo claro señor Brig?-pregunto Connor, ya sin nada de amabilidad.  
>-Si… si Señor- dijo suave y ahogadamente.<br>-¡Quedo Claro!-grito Connor.  
>-¡Si señor!- poniéndose firme, y recuperando la compostura.<br>- Lárguese de mi vista y vuelva su puesto.

Una vez ido el hombre el camino un poco, antes de volver a su puesto, se arreglaba un poco el uniforme gris, cuando una voz de mujer lo llamo.  
>-Señor Connor, ¿están los hombres listo?- Pregunto Hermione, saliendo de entre las sombras y fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, cuando ambos sabían que Connor no había tenido tanta suerte.<br>No le recriminaba nada. Briggs, un idiota que ella también despreciaba se había sobrepasado, de la forma que Connor nunca se le ocurría hacer con ella, de la forma que él nunca se atrevería. Frank se voltio, sorprendido, no tenía ni idea. Pero rápidamente se recobro.  
>- Si Madam, en espera a su señal- se limito a decir Connor, caminando hasta ella.<br>-Muy bien, terminemos esto ¿quiere?- le dijo Hermione- ¿Donde está mi grupo?  
>- A 15 metros al sur del Olmo, Madam, donde hay un pequeño terraplén-Señalo el terraplén- Apenas se ven los hombres, pero si pone atención los vera.<br>-Si, si veo las sombras. Muy bien lléveme a ellos.- Le ordeno, cuando empezaba a caminar.  
>-Si Madam- dijo encendiendo otro habano.<p>

Espero que les este gustando mi historia. En cualquiero momento, les traigo más.

Muchas gracias por leerme y si quieren opinar o críticar, pues les agradezco el comentario ¡Pues siempre son bienvenidos!

Muchas gracias y saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tercero.**

-¡Aubrey, ven aquí conmigo!  
>-¡Voy Frank!- respondió una voz en la oscuridad, y se acerco extrañado Jack Aubrey, al ver a Connor y a la Directora apareciendo juntos en el Olmo, a la oscuridad de la noche.<br>-El agente Baddington me dijo que querías verme Frank, pero no sabía que la Directora también venia.  
>-Jack, la Directora liderara su grupo, queda desde ahora subordinado a la Directora- Dijo Connor sin más preámbulos- ¿Quede claro?<p>

Este tardo un momento en procesar la información. "Demonios, este si es un cambio grande". Pensó desilusionado, su oportunidad de brillar, acababa de desaparecer. No todos los días te daban el mejor papel en una importante misión. De él se suponía que iba a depender de que toda la misión fuera un existo o fracaso. El se suponía que iba a asegurar de que los tres Conciglieris fueran capturados. Tantas preparaciones, tanto que se había entrenado con sus hombres.  
>-Si señor, como Uds ordene, señor-dijo a Frank, con una desilusión que no pudo ocultar "¿Por qué le hacia el esto?"<br>-Yo lo ordene Aubrey, creo que debo asegurar de que los Conciglieris sea atrapados con vida- dijo Hermione, pues le parecía que debían saber quien había dado esa orden.  
>- Sus explicaciones no son necesarias Directora, Uds manda- dijo Aubrey recomponiéndose. "Si tuviese a mas Jack, esta misión fuese pan comido" pensó Frank orgulloso de su mejor agente.<br>- Muy bien Madam ¿Querrá ud repasar por última vez el plan, para los hombres?-pregunto el pelinegro.  
>-No señor Connor, no, este es tu Show, tu ideaste el plan, así que tú tienes los honores.<br>-Está bien- dijo este sin más preámbulos, empezó. Todos esperaban a que empezara el Comandante. Baddington lo miraba fijamente, pues quería saber cuál era el plan de las leyendas del Departamento de Seguridad del Ministerio.

-Ok, señores, entrara el grupo por las ventanas del comedor, que minutos antes serán desactivado los escudos que protegen la casa. Volaran las ventanas y saltaran dentro del interior a la señal. El Comando de Broderick, entrara primero, en conjunto mi grupo y el grupo de la Directora. Mi grupo entrara por la puerta principal a las 23:35 con 34, es decir en 10 minutos. 6 segundos después entraran Uds. Mi grupo se encargara de neutralizar a los 5 guardias, falschirmjagers me temo. Si el cuarto de los Conciglieris esta desierto, ellos bajaran a apoyarnos, un grupo a uds y el otro a nosotros.

"Su trabajo será dominar y arrestar a los tres Conciglieris, por eso, el grupo se dividiera en 4 subgrupos. 3 hombres por cada Conciglieris, y el cuarto subgrupo será de otras 4 personas. En los subgrupos que están destinados a cada Conciglieris, habrá un líder ya determinado, que se encargara principalmente de llegar a su Conciglieris, tirarlo al suelo e inmovilizarlo con un hechizo paralizante en el cuello. Tendrá que quedarse acostado sobre él para protegerlo, a toda costa, defiéndase como pueda. Los otros 2 lo cubrirán y protegerán. Si el líder es muerto sin que lograra inmovilizarlo, el segundo lo sustituirá y tratara de hacer lo mismo e igual el tercero si los dos primeros caen. El subgrupo de 4 personas se encargara de cubrir a los demás, pero si uno de los hombres que inmovilizara y protegerá a los Conciglieris, es muerto, deberá reemplazarlo. Se deben quedar protegiendo a los Conciglieris hasta que yo diga "todo despejado" y escoltaran a los Conciglieris hasta la oficina de la Directora. ¿Está claro? ¿Alguna última pregunta?

Nadie pregunto nada, era sencillo, el plan era sencillo. Lo que estaba en la mente de todos eran esos malditos falschirmjagers. Esos serian un hueso duro de roer. Connor los miro a todos sus hombres, sus mejores hombres estaban en ese grupo, ningún idiota o novato. Eran los que desempeñarían lo más importante. Sin eso todo la Operación Overlord se caería. En cambio su grupo estaba lleno de novatos y ese imbécil de Briggs.

Frank y Jack pidieron permiso, para poder alejase un momento del grupo, con la excusa de que iban a fumar, cosa que Hermione se los concedió, pues ella quería quedarse con los hombres un rato más, para darles las últimas de órdenes a ellos.

-¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto?- pregunto el rubio ingles.

-¿Es esa la pregunta que quieres hacer?- pregunto Frank, mirándolo significativamente, mientras encendía a ambos los habanos- vamos, suéltala amigo mío.

-Pensé que confiabas en mi, bru. Pensé que te había probado que sé hacer mi trabajo.

-Yo no tengo dudas de ti, bru. Si por mí fuera, tú entrarías solo a esa casa para acabar con todos ellos, mientras yo me quedo mirando, fumándome este habano. Más eso no depende de mí, depende de Hermione.

-Saldrá todo bien bru- le aseguro Jack, dándole un palmada en el hombro, notando el nerviosismo del Norteamericano- nada le pasara.

-Temía desde el maldito momento que empezó todo la operación, que ella quisiera meterse en esto.

-Bueno, pues es tan terca como tú. Además, a diferencia de ti- continuo con una sonrisa burlona- ella es talentosa, y sabe hacer su traba…

-¿Cuidaras de ella? ¿No permitirás que nada le pase?- le interrumpió el pelinegro alzando la mirada, sin prestar mucha atención a las bromas del Ingles.

-Aunque me cueste la vida- le aseguro su amigo, dando después unas canaladas a su habano, y dándole unas palmadas más en el hombro.

-Connor quiero hablar con Ud- le pidió Hermione. El no dijo nada, le hizo una seña a Jack, tiro el habano al suelo, y lo piso. Se apartaron la castaña y el pelinegro, para hablar por última vez, a solas.  
>-Madam, tiene Ud a mis mejores hombres, confió plenamente en ellos y sé que no la defraudaran. ¿Se acuerda Uds con la perfección de la llave y el hechizo? Y usted será el que inmovilice a Galtieri- Pregunto Connor visiblemente preocupado, cosa que rara vez se apreciaba en el. Eso le pareció muy tierno.<br>-Por supuesto, no se preocupe-dijo ella recobrando la compostura, ambos recobrando la compostura- Quiero saber si su grupo será capaz de neutralizar a los falschirmjagers. Creo saber que hay muchos novatos. ¿Podrá?  
>-Bueno, eso se verá en poco tiempo, ¿no cree?- ironizo este.<br>- Pues yo creo que mi grupo no será el que más sufra bajas, con tantos novatos que lleva usted.  
>-Madam, nunca le dijeron en la Academia Aurores que los que deben proteger o neutralizar a alguien, son los que más se exponen- dijo Connor.<br>-Aubrey liderara al subgrupo que neutralizara a Marconi, ¿qué piensa Ud?- cambio ella el tema, no tenía ganas de discutir con Frank.  
>-No hay mejor elección, Madam.<br>-Bueno entonces no hay más nada que decir. Buena suerte Connor- se despidió Hemione, con una sonrisa amable.  
>-Buena suerte y tenga cuidado Madam. Vamos señor Baddington- le dijo al joven agente y desaparecieron ambos en la oscuridad, sin mirar hacia atrás. Todo el tiempo vigilados por unos ojos de color miel. Totalmente enternecidos…<p>

Los hombres esperaban impacientes, la brisa y el hielo, hacían de la espera mas incomoda, sobre todo los hombres que esperaban en el Olmo, el grupo de Frank, casi todos novatos a excepción de Calamy y Dillon. Briggs no era novato, pero seguí siendo un idiota al cual no se le podía confiar. Eran los más novatos, que iban a hacer la parte más dura de toda, más no la más peligrosa. Pero tenían al menos a Connor.  
>Eran 7, Connor, Calamy, Jonathan Dillon, Briggs y dos novatos mas llamados Bob Miller y Daniel O`Brian. A lo que vieron aparecer a Frank y a Baddington, a los novatos se les callo el alma. Millar vomito.<p>

-Ok señores, firmes y dignos señor Millar, firmes y digno- Empezó Connor, preparándolos para lo que venía. Miro a su reloj. 23:30- Ya saben cada quien sus puestos, no lo voy a repetir, cubran sus esquinas y recuerden su entrenamiento. Y si se ven corriendo solos, sobre un campo verde y sin árboles o flores, con el Sol brillándoles en la frente ¡No se preocupen!... Porque están en Elysium… ¡Y ya están muertos!- Grito esto último, sus hombres rieron y se relajaron significativamente.

23:33

-Señores-continuo, mirando a cada uno de ellos- las acciones que hacen en el mundo de los vivos, tienen eco en la eternidad. ¡Firmes y Dignos!

Dicho esto Connor desapareció, seguido por los demás. Ya estaba hecho reaparecían frente a la puerta principal.  
>-Menos de minuto y medio señor- susurro Briggs, encargado de decir el momento exacto de la hora de entrar.<p>

-¡Prepárense y silencio todos!-Susurro Frank. Estaban nerviosos, la casa no respondía a la amenaza que se presentaba en sus jardines. ¿Los tenian agarrados por sorpresa? Había un silencio absoluto, no se escuchaban ranas ni grillos. Y bajo la bóveda oscura de estrellas, esperaba a que fueran las 23:35 con 34 segundos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, no he conseguido la forma de anexar un par de fotos de los personaes principales, ni he podido anexar ni siquiera el Link para que Uds mismo los consigan. Si desean las fotos, me avisan por correo, Mensajes Privados o por Reviews. Como Uds deseen, y yo se las pasare, porque no es ninguna molestia.

Muchas gracias por leerme y... ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto ¿Lo odiara?**

Después de que se entra en el lobby por la puerta, se ve de frente el comedor, que apenas está cubierto por una esquina, donde está la entrada de la sala, a la izquierda del comedor. A la izquierda de la mesa del Comedor, hay un muro que sirve de minibar, que además separa la sala con el Comedor. A la derecha se encuentra un ventanal no muy grande, de un par de metros, de arriba hacia abajo, lo suficiente para que entre un hombre con facilidad, pero que recorre, horizontalmente todo el comedor de la pared que va del lobby hasta la pared del fondo del comedor, por donde hay una entrada donde está las escalera donde se accede a la planta superior, que no es más que un pasillo, con las puertas de tres espaciosos cuartos y dos baños, con una ventana al fondo del pasillo. Desde ahí se podía ver el jardín, que estaba a oscuras, pero no había nadie ahí. Nadie que alertara.

-¡DSM, al suelo todos!-grito Calamy después de irrumpir, en el lobby, apuntando con su varita a una de los Falschirmjagers que estaba en el comedor, pero ya estaban tirándoles maldiciones a los agentes y poniéndose en cubierto cuando todos los del grupo entraron por la puerta. 2 segundos después, las ventanas volaron y varias personas entraron por ellas, con gran agilidad, (una de ellas una mujer castaña) y saltando sobre los Conciglieris, mientras recibían varias maldiciones verdes por parte de los Falschirmjagers. Frank vio como uno de los que saltaba sobre los Conciglieris eran atravesando por una maldición anaranjada. Estaba tan cerca que vio la pequeña nube roja esparcirse por el comedor.

"¿Dónde demonios esta Broderick? ¡Dios mío! ¿Hay mas en ese cuarto?"- pensó antes de que una maldición impactara a 2 cm de su cabeza., cosa que lo devolvió a la realidad.

Entro en la sala para derribar con un Desmaus, a uno de los emisarios, mientras que Briggs intentaba cargar contra uno de los guardias que estaba en la sala, y Jonathan Dillon más atrás los cubría de los guardias que estaban en el comedor. El otro Falschirmjagers de la sala, le tiro una maldición anaranjada Briggs, que había derribado a su oponente, se escucho un grito ahogado al tiempo en que Frank le abrió un agujero en el cráneo del guardia, con el mismo hechizo anaranjado llamado "Cramercourt". El hombre cayo inerte en el suelo.

-¡Frank al suelo!- grito Jonathan, al tiempo en que una parte del muro del mini-bar volaba en pedazos, con una explosión horrible, que impacto muy cerca de Frank, haciéndole que cayera al suelo sobre los codos y las rodillas, gritando:

-¿De dónde demonios salió eso?- grito al tiempo que se cubría en el muro con Dillon, sentía un extraño zumbido en el oído derecho,- ¿Quién ha hecho eso? ¡Se supone que el resto del grupo mantiene ocupado a los tres Falschirmjagers que faltan!

Veía que el rubio le hablaba, pero no escuchaba nada, solo un silbido. El se preguntaba "Que demonios pasa", Dillon le gritaba, pero no oía nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto otra vez. Pero nada, aunque el volumen del fragor de la batalla aumentaba poco a poco.  
>-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar. El volumen subía, rápidamente.<br>- ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?- escucho por fin que gritaba Dillon.  
>-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿De dónde salió eso?- pregunto Frank, llevándose las manos a los oídos y cerrando los ojos, pues todavía escuchaba ese fuerte zumbido que lo desorientaba.<br>-¡Frank, hay dos guardias en las escalera! ¡Salieron de la nada!-explico Jonathan- ¡Están haciendo pedazos al grupo de la Directora! ¡No tienen como cubrirse!  
>-¡Demonios!- grito Connor al tiempo que se paraba apuntando a las escaleras, movió la varita y un rayo rojo impacto en las paredes de las escaleras. Vio a los cuerpos volar, antes de tirarse al suelo otra vez, para cubrirse.<br>- Señor, ¿está bien?- pregunto el rubio británico.  
>- Vamos al comedor, a ver como estas esa fiesta- le dijo a Jonathan antes de saltar el muro, cayó sobre el ultimo guardia que se cubría con el comedor, este reflexivamente le golpeo con el codo en la cara, se puso sobre Frank, y empezó a estrangularlo, este intentaba buscar a tiendas su varita, pero en ese momento un hechizo anaranjado dio en la espalda del guardia. Vio saltar a Jonathan sobre el muro, que lo ayudo a ponerse bajo cubierto con el comedor.<br>-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le reclamo Frank con voz ahogada, frotándose con las manos, su marcado cuello adolorido. Vio a su alrededor y vio los cuerpos inertes de los 3 Falschirmjagers.  
>- ¿Frank?, ¿Eres tú?-pregunto una voz femenina, que reconoció en seguida, y que provenía del otro lado del comedor.<br>- ¡Frank, 4 Falschirmjagers bajan por las escaleras!- grito Dillon, mientras se acercaban arrastrándose David Calamy y Thomas Baddington. Los vio irrumpiendo por las escaleras, tirando maldiciones verdes y anaranjadas a todas partes, sobre todo al lado del Comedor, donde estaba la Directora Hermione Granger.  
>- ¿De dónde demonios salen estos tipos?-grito Frank, al tiempo que Jonathan y Baddington empezaban a devolverles maldiciones- ¿Cómo está la situación al otro lado, Calamy?<br>- Mal señor, muchos heridos, nos dieron duro los guardias, pero los Conciglieris, están en el suelo y creo que con vida. ¡Demonios!

En ese momento, vieron a 5 hombres bajar por las escaleras, Frank sintió como si le pegaran una patada en el estomago, pero les apunto mecánicamente con la varita, pero esos hombres saltaron sobres los guardias, mientras que Calamy gritaba, ¡Broderick!, ¡Broderick! 2 se rindieron de inmediato, pero los otros 2 se incorporaron e intentaron cargar contra el grupo de William Broderick, pero muchos hechizos volaron hasta ellos, muchos de ellos provocando que salieran nubes rojas de los cuerpos de esos pobres diablos. Cayeron al suelo y no se movieron más. Sus compañeros los llamaban, pero ellos no respondían.

Frank no había participado en eso último, pues ya sabía que la cosa estaba decidida, su oído derecho todavía molestaba, y en ese momento empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el hombro y antebrazo derecho, la explosión había sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Se levanto y vio a su alrededor. Había un gran hueco en las paredes de las escaleras y mucha sangre. Los primeros cinco guardias estaban tirados en el suelo, tres en el comedor y dos en la sala. Calamy los reviso, muertos. Después reviso a Briggs.

-Está muerto señor.  
>- Madam, ¿esta Ud bien?- pregunto Frank caminando hacia el otro lado del comedor.<br>-Sí creo que sí, pero hay muchos heridos Frank, muchos- respondió ella al momento de pararse, tenía mucha sangre en la franela, Frank la vio y ella se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de cómo empalidecía- No es mía.

La castaña noto como él se relajaba, más Frank no dijo nada, solo asintió. Sus ojos grises se movieron para ver 2 cuerpos inertes, uno era el del Conciglieri Marconi, que parecía desmayado, y el otro era el del Jack Aubrey. Tenía los ojos medio abiertos mirando fijamente al suelo. Hermione se agacho para revisarlo.

- ¿Co… como está Jack?- pregunto Frank. Ella movió negativamente la cabeza. No había más nada que decir. Estaba muerto.  
>-Lo siento mucho Frank- le dijo Hermione, al ver como el suspiraba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para despeinarse con vigorosidad su negro cabello.<br>- Señor, Miller esta recostado en la esquina del lobby, está muy mal herido. O`Brien esta muerto- le dijo Calamy, acercándose a Frank, quien volteo para verlo automáticamente, con una expresión seria- En el grupo de la Directora hay 4 heridos nada más.  
>- Yo no tengo bajas señor- dijo Broderick, bajando las escaleras- Pero tengo 2 heridos, y ya han sido trasladados por los grupos de Ben Wade y John Broke. Junto con los prisioneros y los rehenes rescatados. No reportaron bajas señor.<p>

Medito un momento. "Jack muerto, ¿Como rayos se lo voy a decir a Emily?" Era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, pero con gran esfuerzo se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza, no era el momento. Todavía las cosas no estaban seguras. Podían venir más Falschirmjagers, pues ya habían dado la alarma. Tenía que salir rápido y poner bajo custodia a los prisioneros.

Vio que el grupo de la Directora tenía muchos heridos, "No podrán escoltar a estos bastardos a la oficina" Pero repentinamente, esta pregunta volvió... ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir".

-Broderick, debería escoltar a los Conciglieris y a los emisarios de la Banda de los Garret, ¿no cree Madame?- Le sugirió volteándose repentinamente a Hermione, con un tono más recompuesto y decidido- el resto de su grupo y el mío podrán movilizar a los heridos.

Ella lo medito, si, las cosas habían cambiado, muchos heridos, producto de que habían más guardias de lo que habían sospechado. Pero ella quería escoltar personalmente a los Conciglieris. Ella quería asegurarse de que nada les pasara. "Y si los interceptan, ¿podrá Broderick protegerlos? El no les hará daño, no se deja dominar por la rabia como Frank"

- Madame, debemos decidirnos rápido- dijo impacientemente Frank- han dado la alarma, solo tenemos minutos antes de que esto se llene de problemas. Y Miller nece…  
>- Ya lo sé Connor, no necesito que me lo digas- interrumpió Hermione cansinamente- Broderick te quedaras con el señor Connor, para asegurar que las bajas y los heridos sean trasladados rápidamente. Yo me llevare a tu grupo, para asegurarme de que los Conciglieris lleguen a salvo.<br>- Pero Directora yo…-empezó Broderick, miro después a Connor en busca de ayuda- Frank yo puedo…  
>- Ya oíste a la Directora, William- le corto Frank, muy serio- te quedaras conmigo, la Directora se hará cargo de tus hombres y de los Conciglieris. Váyase los más pronto posible Madam, ya su grupo están listos para ser trasladados- le aconsejo, volviéndose a Hermione.<p>

Ella no esperaba eso, como siempre, Frank Connor demostraba cuan impredecible era. Como podía cambiar de un tono autoritario a uno de completa subordinación a ella. Tardaba pocos segundos en ser la persona que controlaba todo, a la persona que seguía sus órdenes. Era su mejor hombre, el más eficiente, el que nunca le fallaba y aun así le sacaba de quicio. Tardo un momento en procesar la información, pues se miraban a los ojos fijamente. Esos ojos, que tanto la inquietaban, que no le permitían descifrar a ese Frank Connor, pero que tenían un gris que no admitía que la derretían. El aparto la mirada y ella también hizo lo mismo, dirigiéndola a sus zapatos.

-Está bien- dijo la castaña despacio, sin apartar la mirada de sus zapatos, pues sabía que había enrojecido. Pero el tenía razón, había que moverse y rápido- trasladen a los prisioneros. Quiero verlo después en la oficina Connor.

Dicho esto, se fue junto con los hombres, dejando en la casa al grupo que se encargaría de trasladar a los heridos. Frank se quedo viéndola como desaparecía en la oscuridad. Salió un momento a tomar aire fresco, delegando las cosas a Broderick. Se hombro lo estaba matando. Tenía la mano sobre la cabeza, peinándoselo y despeinándoselo, mientras seguía pensando en cómo le iba a explicar a Emily Aubrey lo que hoy había ocurrido. Encendió otro Habano.

-¿Por qué la dejo ir, señor?- Pregunto poco después William Broderick en confidencia en el jardín- ¿No confía Ud en mi? Yo podía hacer el trabajo.  
>-Yo no quien debe confiar en ti. Yo no doy las ordenes acá William, las da ella- respondió secamente- Debes aprender a saber cuándo se puede discutir con la Directora y cuando no.<br>- Algo que Ud sabe bastante bien, ¿no señor? Ud es capaz de decir y hacer cosas que a ningún agente se lo toleraría. Ud sabe cómo hacer que ella cambie de opinión.  
>- No, yo sé cómo hacerle ver cuando una idea es estúpida, yo sé cómo hacerle ver que está equivocada- explico el norteamericano despacio- Y creo que es por eso que me odia.<br>- Si bueno, ella no está acostumbrada a que le digan que hacer señor. Pero sé muy bien que ella no lo odi…  
>- ¿Como van las cosas?- interrumpió cansinamente, para así cambiar el tema- ¿Cuánto falta para irnos de esta maldita casa?<br>- Ya listos, señor.- respondió Broderick- ¿Pero qué hacemos con los guardias muertos? ¿Los dejamos?  
>- Por supuesto, que sus jefes se encarguen de esos cerdos ¿O quieres quedarte para ocuparse de eso?- lo miro y sonrió con tristeza- No, claro que no quieres ¿Listo entonces?<br>- Si señor.  
>-¿Pues qué espera? A movernos, no quiero quedarme para darles la bienvenida a los refuerzos, o Dios nos cuide, la prensa Italiana.<p>

Siguió fumando su habano en silencio, mirando al oscuro horizonte, y guiándose por la bóveda de estrellas, apunto la vista al Sur, su lejano hogar, mientras esperaba hasta que estuviera todo listo, y después de que salieron todos los agentes, hizo la última canalada antes de tirar el habano al suelo y desaparecieron todos en la oscuridad. Iba a ser una larga noche para muchos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a _malizagranger y a alastor82_ por haber leído y comentado el capítulo pasado, espero que les haya gustado este. Muchas gracias en verdad, porque sois la fuerza que mueve esta empresa.

Cualquier duda, opinión o crítica, pues les agradezco mucho si me lo hacen saber con un Review, pues sería un placer para mi leerlo y responderlo.

Sin más que decir, además de muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y... ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto. La Confesión...**

Hermione veía de pie una foto sobre el mueble que se encontraba atrás de su escritorio mientras bebía un trago en su oficina en el edificio del DSM, esa foto que se prohibía ver con todas sus fuerzas, pero que necesitaba, no podía evitar ver. Le recordaba tiempos felices, tiempos en los cuales la castaña fue muy feliz, cuyos recuerdos eran hermosos, episodios que le dolía recordar. El sonreía, y la besaba en sus sonrojadas mejillas y en sus labios, y le susurra cosas lindas que ella podía recordar todavía. La castaña se le escapo una sonrisa al verse en la foto ruborizada y risueña en los brazos de él.

Y ahora acaba de vivir un momento en que la hacía odiarse a sí mismo, odiaba tener esa sensación mientras trataba de comportarse de una forma fuerte, como una piedra, de mostrarse casi hasta insensible. Todo lo que era ahora, todo lo que tenía, la deprimía. Eso no era lo que quería, eso no era lo que en su juventud había soñado. Eso no era lo que había tenido una vez, cuando era feliz con él ¿Por qué su vida había tenido que tomar este rumbo? ¿Por qué la había abandonado? ¿Por qué el destino se lo había arrancado de sus brazos? Se torturaba con esas preguntas sin respuestas, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Pasa, por favor- pidió ella, al tiempo en que ponía la foto boca abajo, no quería que él la mirara, no quería hacer lo que tenia hacer mientras él la veía. Ella volteo para encarar al hombre que entraba en su oficina.

- Gracias Madam, los heridos ya están en la enfermería, excepto Miller que tuvimos que llevarlo a San Mungo. No es posible tratarlo en la enfermería- le explico Frank Connor, al tiempo que se adentraba en la oficina.

-Gracias señor Connor. Siéntese por favor-Pidió ella, al tiempo que lo examinaba. Con su uniforme gris reglamentario, vestía igual que cuando se hizo la operación, su brazo tenía una pequeña venda, y como ella, Frank casi nada en estos tumultuosos días, más no mostraba signos de fatiga o dolor. Ella se sentó en su silla al tiempo que Frank hacia lo mismo.

- Es hora de determinar los próximos pasos- le dijo Hermione, al tiempo que él se rascaba con el seño fruncido su barba sin afeitar y suspiraba. La castaña se pregunto si este era un signo inconsciente del cansancio que debía sentir sumado al dolor que parecía no querer manifestar, por la pérdida de su viejo amigo Jack.

- Disculpe Madam, pero quisiera 1ero informar a la familia de Aubrey sobre lo ocurrido- Pidió Frank- Quiero pedirle permiso para ausentarme un momento, para poder decírselo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

- No Frank, lo lamento, pero no será necesario ni conveniente por el momento. Yo mismo le explique a Emily lo sucedido- Explico Hermione.

Hubo un silencio, su expresión se ensombreció, y Frank tardo un poco en hablar. Por fin pregunto con un tono ligeramente alterado.

- Madam, ¿Ud hablo con ella?

-Si, si hable con ella. He tenido un poco de tiempo para hacerlo, fui brevemente a su casa a explicarle una vez que los prisio….

- No debió hacer Uds eso- le interrumpió Frank, que se le notaba que hacía esfuerzos para controlar la voz- no debió hablar con su hija, yo los conozco mejor. Soy amigo de su padre. Debería haber sido yo Madam.

- Bueno, es que me pareció más apropiado- empezó ella, no se esperaba esto- Me pareció inapropiado que Ud se lo comunicara.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensó que yo sería un insensible a la hora de hablar con su hija? ¿Pensó que no me importaría?

- No, no claro que….- dijo ella, sin esperarse que Frank mal interpretara lo que ella, o… ¿En verdad llego ella a pensar eso?

- Madam, ud y yo podremos tener muchas diferencia en nuestro "Modus Operandi"- dijo el levantándose de su silla, sin poder disimular ya su enojo- Pero yo nunca, repito, nunca trataría un tema como ese, de forma insensible u ofensiva con la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos y uno de nuestros mejores agentes.

Esa reacción Frank, la desarmo totalmente, no sabía que el tomaría mal su acción y ella no tenía la intención de provocar o hacer pensar que él era un ser inhumano. Ella estaba consciente de que tenían sus diferencias, pero el siempre se preocupaba por sus hombres y el siempre sabía cómo comportarse en cada situación. Por otro lado el había demostrado muchas veces ser muy impredecible. Aunque tenía que admitir que no sabía que él estaba en verdad afectado por lo de hoy.

-Frank lo siento mucho, en verdad no era mi intención ofenderte- se disculpo ella, claramente afectada- por supuesto que se que tu estas capacitado para tratar ese tema con Emily, y de que le importaría. Solo lo hice porque me parece que ahora es el momento para que hables con ella. Más adelante, cuando el momento sea propicio, podrás ir con ella, para hablar con….

-¿Como la encontró Madame?- le interrumpió el, otra vez con su cara inexpresiva.

Otra vez, esos cambios repentinos en su comportamiento, como la inquietaban.

Se tomo su tiempo para recomponerse.

-Dolida por supuesto. Le explique lo sucedido y le exprese nuestro sentido pésame Frank-explico ella-No fue mucho lo que pude hablar con ella. Le dije que nuestro Departamento se encargara de su funeral, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos.

-¿Como quiere proseguir ahora? ¿Empezaremos con los interrogatorios?- pregunto Frank, zanjando el tema de una vez.

-Si eso sería lo siguiente.

- ¿Quién los hará? ¿Piensa Ud encargarse Madam?

-No, lo harás Tú. Pero lo estaré vigilando, no permitiré que aplique sus métodos señor Connor.

- Esta bien, lo haré yo- dijo este, restándole importancia a lo dicho por la castaña- ¿Algún consejo? ¿Tiene un plan?

- Bueno les dirás… que yo estoy muerta, hasta el momento no tienen conocimiento de que yo salí ilesa de la operación y ellos saben que estuve ahí. Dirás que tu manda y que los interrogara como a ti le gusta, o bueno... Como se dice que te gusta.

Frank tampoco presto atención a eso último, pues no había tiempo para pensar sobre sus diferencias y además meditaba un momento sobre el plan, "Suena bien, a esta mujer se le ocurren buenas"-pensó. Más se apoyo con los codos en la mesa y miro hacia sus pies, se limito a decir despacio.

- Suena bien, continué por favor Madam.

- Los tratara hostilmente, sin hacerles daño, solo dígales que les podría pasa si no colaboran, miéntales, Ud es bastante bueno para eso me temo- Le dijo ella en tono desafiante, mas el no dijo nada, esperaba.

- Les dirá que si no colaboran, los torturara y los matara. Váyase de la habitación y déjelos meditar. Mande después a Calamy para que les saque una confesión jurada. Si lo logran, tendremos las pruebas para detener a las cabezas de la Tres Bandas. ¿Entendió? Y una vez que tengamos las confesiones firmadas, los emisarios de los Garret confesaran también.

El medito el plan era bueno, Calamy tenía un don para esos trabajos, y sabia reconocer las mentiras a kilómetros. Se enderezo en su silla y la miro fijamente, escudriñándola.

-¿Cuando quiere que empiece?- se limito a preguntar.

-Ahora mismo- dijo Hermione levantándose- Y Connor, no se atreva a tocarlos.

El no respondió, solo se levanto, se despidió cortésmente y salió por la puerta. "El plan es Bueno, muy condenadamente bueno"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Signore Galtieri, Signore Marconi , Signore Salvatore! Que gusto verle- Exclamo Frank al entra en la habitación, se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y saco una cajita roja de su bolsillo- ¿Cigarrillos?

Todos asintieron, estaban más que nerviosos, y creían que ese podía ser el ultimo que tuvieran, pues sino estuvieran vigilados por ciertas mujer de pelo castaño.

-Uds saben quien soy ¿Verdad?- pregunto seriamente Frank.

- Si, su reputación le precede- respondió Signore Galtieri.

-Entonces, deben saber lo que les voy a hacer, sino empieza a hablar- supuso Frank, mirándolos muy serio.

-¿Qué demonios pretende, Connor?- pregunto Signore Galtieri recomponiéndose- Lo arrestaran por esto. Y el hecho de que su Directora allá participado en esto, no hay ningún derecho.

- Bueno Uds no tenían tampoco derecho a echarnos maldiciones como locos, deberían haberse tirado al suelo como les dijimos.

- Uds no tenía jurisdicción para allanar la casa- replico Galtieri indignado- No puede ir a Italia así y arrestar a quien quiera. Le apuesto a que mi gobierno no sabía nada de su presencia allí.

- Mira, los gobiernos podrán tener jurisdicción, pero yo no, yo carezco de eso. Donde estés yo los voy los voy a encontrar, y les voy a hacer decir lo que quiero que digan. ¿Me entendió?- le dijo Frank amenazadoramente. No sirvió todavía, pues no tenían porque temer.

- La signoria, no permitirá que nos haga daño, no permitirá que nos toque, desafortunadamente para ti ya la conocemos muy bien.- le dijo desafiante Galtieri- No tiene estomago para sus métodos señor Connor.

-Y desafortunadamente para Uds, la Directora murió hoy en la redada- les soltó de una- Son muy buenos esos Falschirmjagers que contrataron, ¿no cree? Ahora yo estoy a cargo.

Absoluto silencio… Ninguno de los Conciglieris se esperaba semejante noticia. Y esta les había caído como balde de agua helada y ahora no sabían que decir y no sabían que podía pasar a continuación. Galtieri trago saliva y dijo.

-No permitirán lo que Uds pretende hacer. Es ilegal.

- Si pero a ellos no les importa un demonio lo que les pase, están furioso sabe. Mataron a la persona equivocada. El que debió matar, ¡esta aquí!- dijo señalándose- Además lo que Uds hacen también es ilegal, pero no soy el que esta siendo interrogado ¿no?

- No puede hacer esto. Nosotros no lo hicimos. Mi gobierno sabrá de esto, ellos no permitirán, lo que, que…

- Si pero ellos solo saben que agarramos a unos cerdo criminales, que además mataron a una de los funcionario mas prominentes del Ministerio. Y no tienen ni idea de que fue lo paso en verdad, y donde se dio lugar la escaramuza.

- Cuando se enteren de que Uds…

- ¿Y cómo se van a enterar?, yo no les voy a decir, mis hombres tampoco dirán nada. Si no colabora, terminaran en una zanja. O también podríamos probar con algunos prisioneros de Azkaban, estoy seguro que ellos estarán más que deseosos por sodomizarlo.

- Lo arrestaran por eso- aseguro Galtieri, con el rostro visiblemente pálido.

-Humm no, no lo creo- respondió Frank como si sacara cuentas- más bien seré reprendido, ya me han reprendido antes. Así que si Uds tienen algo que decir, les sugiero que lo diga ¡ahora mismo!

Se paro y se fue de la sala, dejando a los Conciglieris asustados, no tardarían mucho tiempo para rogar que les dejen confesar. No eran la clase de hombres que podían aguantar siquiera la cárcel. Probablemente pedirían ciertas condiciones, un mejor trato, etc… Pero a la final Calamy los hará cantar. Después de todo, ese muchacho es un prodigio. Además, los emisarios confesaran apenas vean la confesión firmada de los Conciglieris

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la oficina, junto a William Broderick, David Calamy y John Broke, Hermione presenciaba lo que sucedía en la sala de interrogaciones. Había escuchado todo lo que se había dicho en la sala, desde una habitación continua a la sala de interrogación, y podían ver y oír lo que en esa sala ocurría, por medio de un espejo, cuya única diferencia a los muggles, es que esta contaba con poderosos hechizos protectores. Cuando Frank culmino con el interrogatorio, y se disponía a salir de la sala, Hermione todavía estaba mirando fijamente al norteamericano, con los brazos cruzados y con el señor fruncido, y como la castaña no decía nada, Broke fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno parece que Frank nos ha dejado las cosas en bandeja de plata. Esos hombres están rezando porque lo que está en sus pantalones no sea lo que piensan- opino el rubio escocés, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se rascaba su rubia barba- Calamy, trátelos duramente, asegúreles, que si no confiesan, nadie los salvara. Asegúreles que tú eres su última esperanza. Es decir, sigue la maldita rutina del Auror Bueno y el Auror Malo.

- ¿Cómo puede Frank ser capaz de semejantes cosas?- susurro Hermione sin querer, pues le costaba entender como el norteamericano podía llegar a esos extremos. Se dio cuenta de su desliz, pero ya era tarde. Los demás agentes se miraron unos a los otros, antes de que William Broderick le dijera:

- Bueno Directora, debe de comprender que el Frank está cansado, de muy mal humor y acabamos de perder uno de nuestros mejores hombres, además era un gran amigo de él, Ud lo sabe. Y por si fuera poco, tiene que lidiar con esos cerdos cobardes. Vea esto como su forma de descargar la tensión y su ira.

- Si bueno puede ser, pero amenazar con la Sodomía…- y la castaña sintió como el asco y la rabia le subía por la garganta- ¡Me parece cruel y repugnante! Eso es algo monstruoso, barbárico y, y…Mande al Señor Connor a mi oficina, de inmediato.

-Si Directora.

- Y Calamy, prepárate, sácales la confesión- le ordeno al muchacho, para desviar el tema- Y cuando ya la tengas, revélales que estoy viva, eso les caerá como un balde de agua fría.

-Si Directora- dijo Calamy sonriendo malévolamente- será divertido, ver sus caras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Me quería ver Madam?- pregunto Frank al entrar en la lujosa oficina de Hermione, en el Departamento.

-Siéntese por favor- pidió Hermione secamente, indicándole que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio- ¿Como vio a los prisioneros?

- Listo para que confiesen Madam- dijo sentándose- no deben de tener ni la más mínima gana de resistirse. Saben que los tenemos con las manos en las masas. Lo único que querían eran condiciones. Ya no deben tener ninguna.

- ¿Esta Ud acostumbrado a amenazar a prisioneros con la Sodomía, señor Connor?- le soltó de una Hermione- ¿Es esta una práctica común en ti?

- Me pidió que los tratara hostilmente, mas que no los tocara- respondió Frank sin inmutarse, más la castaña noto como apenas contenía su ira. "¿Quién demonios se cree esta" pensó el- Fueron solo palabras, solo amenazas que sabe muy bien que no las iba a cumplir.

- Palabras, si pero me preocupa que Ud sea capaz de amenazar con eses tipo de prácticas- replico Hermione- me hace…

- ¿Pues como quiere que proceda? ¿Rogándoles colaboración? ¿Amenazándoles con la Ley? Los Criminales se burlan de las leyes de las sociedades, Ud debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

- Bajo ninguna circunstancia deberá amenazar otra vez con la Sodomía, ni lo mencionara otra vez en mi presencia. ¿Quede claro?-ordeno Hermione. Frank suspiro enojado, notándosele que apenas podía controlarse.

-Ud sabe muy bien que no iba a hacerles nada. Eran solo pala…

-¿Quedo claro?- repitió interrumpiéndolo y alzando un poco la voz. El se quedo mirándola fijamente, con el semblante templado. A Hermione le pareció ver una sombre de dolor en sus ojos grises antes de que…

- Si Madam- dijo y sin pedir permiso ni nada, salió de la oficina de Hermione, dejando a la castaña sola con sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señores, soy el agente del DSM David Calamy- se presento el joven agente a los prisioneros, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ellos- Y estoy aquí para que Uds escriban en este pedazo de papel, la verdad y nada más que la verdad ¿Capisci?

- Si, si lo haremos- aseguro Marconi asustado y temblando. No era el único- confesaremos todo.

-¿Dirán los nombres de sus jefes?-pregunto David Calamy- ¿Dirán que trato estaban haciendo con la Banda de los Garret? ¿Confesaran que durante tres años han estado secuestrando muggles ricos y pidiendo rescate a sus familias? Qué durante los últimos tres años las Tres Bandas, a la cual Uds afirmaran pertenecer a cada una respectivamente, en conjunto con la Banda de los Garret secuestraron a 39 mujeres y a 35 hombres, muggles todos. Que son también culpables sus respectivas organizaciones de la muerte de 15 de estas personas por que sus familias no podían pagar el rescate ¿Que también son culpables de cambia ilícito de Dólares americanos por dinero mágico? ¿Confesaran todo eso?

- Si señor, confesaremos, confesaremos con la verdad- respondieron al unísono los Conciglieris.

- Muy bien, ya tenemos la confesión de los emisarios, solo falta que escriba todo lo ocurrido, cada uno lo hará en estas hojas- dijo Calamy entregándoles las hojas, que agarraron con manos temblorosas- y sin mentiras o lo sabremos.

- Claro, claro- dijo Marconi asustado mientras escriba al igual que sus compañeros.

Media hora después, ya terminaban de redactar la confesión, Calamy se las arrebato y las leyó detenidamente cada una, satisfecho le pidió que firmaran, cosa que hicieron. Calamy se levanto, les ofreció cigarrillos y fue caminando al puerto, la abrió todavía leyendo los informes. Se voltio, los miro sonriendo y dijo.

-Muy amables signores, muy amables, gracias en nombre de la Directora Granger por su colaboración, ella está muy agradecida por esto- salió dejando a los Conciglieris boquiabierto. Se escucho una risa en el pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disculpen la tardanza, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.

Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas, que comentaron el capítulo pasado. A alastor82 y a Arely Uchiha, a quien también doy la bienvenida. Ha sido un placer leer los comentarios, y bueno, ¡Muchas Gracias!

Continuare esta historia, y cuando pueda, tendre otro nuevo capítulo ¡Saludos y gracias!

_"La vida de cada hombre es un camino hacia sí mismo, el intento de un camino, el esbozo de un sendero".-Hermann Hesse-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Sexto. Recuerdos con el Arcángel.**

-Lo siento mucho Emily- dijo Frank Connor a Emily Aubrey en la puerta de su casa- créeme que lo siento.

-¡No, no! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?- le grito abofeteando a Frank- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir? ¡Me quitaste a mi padre! ¡Primero a mi madre y ahora me quitas a lo único que me quedaba!

- Por favor no digas eso Emily- le pidió Hermione, profundamente afectado por el dolor y las palabras de la única hija de Jack Aubrey.

Frank lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras ella sollozaba y trataba de golpearlo, y Hermione, que estaba al lado, le decía las pocas palabras que se le ocurrían, tratando de calmarla, de hacerla ver que no era culpa de Frank, que fue un accidente, que en verdad fue culpa de ella. Pero Emily, una británica rubia, muy hermosa, de 19 años, de ojos azules, como los de su padre, no quería escuchar lo que la castaña traba de decirle. Quería odiarlo y culparlo a él.

-Emily por favor cálmate, lo que paso hoy fue un terrible accidente, no fue culpa de Frank.

-¡Si claro, accidente!- grito ella, soltándose de Frank- ¡Se muy bien que fue en una de esas misiones suicidas tuyas Frank, lo leí en el periódico! ¡Sé muy bien que fue en esas misiones locas típicas tuyas! Sé muy bien que el plan fue todo tuyo Frank. ¡Lárguese de mi casa!

- Emily no, fue mi plan, yo di la ord…- intento defender Hermione a Frank.

- ¡No, no es cierto Emily, yo diseñe el plan!- dijo Frank, y se voltio para mirar fijamente a Hermione- No es necesario que haga esto Hermione, si hay alguien que es culpable de todo esto, soy yo. Por favor, no lo haga- Hermione se quedo muda del asombro, pero el pelinegro se dirigió a Emily- No tengo nada que avergonzarme, tu padre murió cumpliendo con su deber y por lo que el creía Em. Murió para crear un mundo mejor.

-¿Un mundo mejor?, no me sermones. El murió para satisfacer tus propias ambiciones. Claro que no se avergüenza, ¡Como si pudieras avergonzarte Connor!- le descargo Emily con toda su ira, dolor y odio- Eres un monstruo Frank, todo lo que tocas lo destruyes. ¿Cuántas vidas has arruinado?

- Emily, por favor- le suplico Hermione- Frank solo cumplía su…

- Muchas vidas Em- le interrumpió Frank, mirándola a los ojos muy serio, era la verdad se decía, no había nada que se atravesara en su camino que no malograra. Hermione volvió a enmudecer, más Frank seguía mirando al Emily, y no se di cuenta que Hermione se había quedo mirándolo a él, paralizada quizás- Pero créeme que lo siento Emily, era un gran hombre y un gran amigo. Lo voy a extrañar- dicho esto se marcho del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás, cruzo la esquina de la cuadra y desapareció de la vistas de las mujeres.

Hermione no sabía que decir ni que pesar, excepto que sentía que todo esto era su culpa. Además, sabía muy bien lo que se siente cuando alguien te quita de un solo golpe todo lo que tienes, sabía muy bien ese sentimiento cuando vez tu vida hecha pedazos. Miro a Emily que estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta de su casa mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas. Emily encendió un cigarrillo, mientras le ofrecía pasar a su casa a Hermione, ambas entraron y se sentaron en el comedor, una al lado de otra. Permanecieron un rato en silencio mientras Hermione observaba la casa, que no era ni muy grande ni muy lujosa, además observo unas fotos mágicas de Emily y Jack, sonriendo en todas. No, no era una casa grande ni lujosa, pero si acogedora y familiar, como a ella tanto le gustaban.

- Lo lamento mucho Emily, Jack era una buena persona- le dijo Hermione- Frank y yo lo apreciábamos mucho, lo vamos a extra…

- No intente defenderlo Hermione, a diferencia de Ud, yo lo conozco desde que era pequeña- le corto ella- Mi padre y el ya se conocían ¿sabe? Trabajaron juntos en África, yo tenía apenas 5 años.

- Si estoy enterada de eso- dijo Hermione- y se que culpa también a Frank por la muerte de tu mama, pero ella murió de un derrame cerebral.

- Si él no se lo hubiese llevado a una misión en Uganda, el hubiese estado en casa para cuidarla, mi padre la hubiese llevado a un hospital. Por culpa de él, nadie estuvo ahí para cuidarla.

- Tu padre y Frank se fueron, porque tenían que hacerlo, porque muchas personas dependían de ellos, muchas personas habrían muerto ellos no hubiesen hecho nada.

- No intente cambiar mi imagen de él, y le sugiero que siga mi ejemplo Hermione, cuídese de él, es un monstruo. Todo lo que él toca o aprecia se despedaza en sus manos, no importa cuánto trate el de protegerlos.

- El no es un mal hombre, simplemente ha pasado por cosas horribles Emily.

- Yo…yo no sé si es un mal hombre, ni siquiera sé si es un hombre-dijo con una expresión pensativa, y se quedo así por unos segundos, como meditando, hasta que suspiro y dijo- yo solo sé que él está hecho para un solo camino Hermione, y no hay nadie en el mundo que la hará cambiar de rumbo. Y esto me lo dijo mi padre; solo la muerte lo va a detener, sea lo que sea que busca.

_Diario el Profeta, 29 de Noviembre del 2015._

_"Ayer funcionarios del Departamento de Seguridad del Ministerio (DSM), llevaron a cabo una redada en una casa en el Condado de Surrey, en donde capturaron a los denominados Conciglieris de las Tres Bandas, a dos sujetos que según fuentes eran emisarios dela Bandade los Garret, además de 5 personas que al parecer son Falschirmjagers, mercenarios elites muy asociados a trabajar para el mundo Criminal. Todos han confesado que sus respectivas organizaciones a las cuales ellos trabajan están directamente involucrados en los secuestros de 39 mujeres y 33 hombres de origen Muggle, a los cuales se le pedían a sus familias grandes sumas de dinero muggle (dólares americanos) para su liberación. Han también asegurado, que sus organizaciones están involucradas en el cambio ilícito de ese dinero muggle en dinero mágico. También confesaron que sus respectivas organizaciones asesinaron a 15 de estas personas porque sus familias no podían pagar el rescate."_

_"Según el portavoz del DSM, Matthew Johnson, se ha rescatado con vida, a 5 rehenes, que se encontraban en cautiverio, y que estas 5 personas, son parte de los tantos secuestros perpetrados por estas bandas. No se han revelado la identidad de los rescatados"_

_"Los denominados Conciglieris eran miembros de las tres Bandas criminales más importantes de Europa, cuyos crímenes abarcan varios países. Gracias a su confesión, las autoridades han conocido las verdaderas identidades y el paradero de las cabezas de las Tres Bandas, además de la dela Bandade los Garret. Según fuentes, en la madrugada de hoy se hicieron los arrestos de las cabezas de los mencionados, y funcionarios aseguran que ya están bajo la custodia de los funcionarios dela DSM"_

_"Recientemente se nos ha informado de que solo uno de los Falschirmjagers se declaro inocente y asegura, según fuentes de que la redada hecha por los funcionarios del DSM, no se hizo en territorio Británico, sino que se hizo de forma ilegal en territorio Italiano, por las afueras de la ciudad de Turín, de donde proceden los Tres Conciglieris. Esto ha sido negado por el portavoz del DSM, que dice "9 personas han jurado en su testimonio que ellos se encontraban en suelo británico a la hora de la redada, además, contamos que una serie de documento que prueban que todos ellos, se encontraban en suelo británico". El portavoz del DSM, no ha querido revelar más información del caso, y espera que todo lo concerniente del asunto se esclarezca en los tribunales, aunque nos revelo que hoy en la noche, se celebrara una cena de Gala, en las oficinas principales del Ministerio de Magia en honor ala Directoradel DSM, Hermione Granger."_

Cena de Gala en la Sede principal del Ministerio Magia en Londres.

-¡Directora Granger, es un gusto tenerla acá! – Le aseguro el jefe del Tribunal de Magos del Wizengamot, un hombre anciano, calvo, gordo, con un bigote rubio y ojos azules- vaya golpe le ha dado a las Tres Bandas. Nunca antes habíamos llegado tan lejos. Y pensar que, Ernio Morricone, Pierre Linois y Albrech Schweitzer están en este momento en las mazmorras del su Departamento, además de Vincent Garret. Felicidades en verdad Directoras Granger, acaba de llenar la canasta con huevos podridos.

- Gracias Juez Collins- agradeció Hermione- pero el merito no es todo mío. Sin mi segundo al mando, el Señor Connor, esto no habría sido posible.

- Si, si su reputación de hombre duro y eficiente le precede- medito el Juez Collins- aunque he escuchado cosas un poco preocupantes de ese hombre ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Trabajando su señoría, si es cierto que el hombre es un poco… controversial- "si tan solo hubiese una palabra para describir a Frank" pensó ella- pero es un hombre de gran dedicación, seriedad y talento.

-Sí, bueno también eso lo he escuchado- reconoció el Juez Collins- pero lamentaría que fuesen cierta la mitad de las cosas que he oído de él.

- Directora ¿De qué parte de es originario el señor Connor?- pregunto la señora Collins.

- Pues no le sabría decir, señora Collins- respondió Hermione- solo sé que se crió con los indios Lakota, en las Montañas Rocosas desde que se volvió huérfano a los 7 años.

- ¿Con indios Muggles?- pregunto sin disimular desprecio el ayudante del Juez Collins, un hombre que por muchos años cortejo sin éxito a Hermione- ¿Se crió con salvajes además de muggles?

- No, no eran muggles- le respondió Hermione, ocultando su fastidio- muchos nativos americanos son muy hábiles con las artes mágicas, cosa que no les son muy reconocido.

- Bueno, no hablemos mas de eso- dijo el Juez Collins, percatándose de la tensión generada por las preguntas de su ayudante- hoy es su noche, disfrutémosla, porque dentro de poco lo que Ud empezó Directora, nos va a dejar muy atareados.

- Gracias su señoría, con su permiso- y Hermione los dejo. "Esta va a hacer una larga noche" pensó después de hablar con el Secretario de Asuntos Exteriores y el Viceministro, que excusaba al Ministro Simon Spencer, por no poder asistir a la cena.

Ahora estaba en la barra ordenando una copa de vino, cuando un hombre se le acerco por detrás, diciéndole.

-Muy bonito su vestido, Madam- le dijo Frank a Hermione- el negro le queda muy bien. Se ve muy… hermosa, si me permite decirle.

- ¡Frank! Que sorpresa la verdad no lo esperaba- le dijo Hermione volteándose sorprendida y halagada, miro su traje y le dijo- A Ud también le queda bien el negro, en ese traje. No lo esperaba ver así.

-Si bueno-dijo llevándose la mano al cabello, y despeinándoselo- pensé que sería descortés para con Ud que no aceptara la invitación. ¡Mire ya empezó el baile!- señalo al centro del salón. Se quedaron mirando al centro del salón en silencio, observando a las parejas bailar. Hermione, nunca supo porque lo hizo, fue casi como un impulso o algún efecto secundario de las copas de vino.

- ¿Quiere bailar señor Connor?- cinco segundos después ya estaba enrojecida y avergonzada de lo que le pareció una de sus mayores tonterías. El la miro sorprendido, un poco de rubor le cruzo por la cara.

- ¿Yo Madam? ¿Bailar?, cielos, no…no lo sé. Yo… yo, sería un honor Madam, pero no soy bueno para esas cosas. Además creo que debo retirarme, no me gustan mucho las fiestas me temo. Que pase buenas noches- Y antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo, ya se había alejado de la barra, sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez.

"Tonta, tonta ¿porque lo hiciste?, claro que no iba a aceptar, es mi subordinado y no las pasamos siempre discutiendo, además ha tenido un terrible día con el asunto de Jack y Emily" Se reprochaba mientras terminaba su copa de vino, se sentó ya muy desanimada. Una hora después ya no aguantaba estar más ahí. Se excuso con los invitados, alegando de que se sentía indispuesta y se decidió ir a los jardines del Ministerio para tomas aire fresco. Necesitaba pensar, cosa que no había tenido tiempo en todo el día, para ser exacto en muchos días. Sabía el perfecto lugar para hacerlo, en la fuente de los jardines, que a esta hora, la castaña estaba segura de que no habría nadie allí para molestarla.

Salió del salón tratando de no entablar mas conversaciones con nadie más, quería estar sola, quería poder pensar sobre su vida y de cómo se las había arreglado el destino para llevarla hasta esta situación de tanta soledad. No se había alejado mucho de la puerta del salón cuando un montón de recuerdos, que ya no podía frenar, se le metían a la cabeza junto con unas lágrimas rebeldes que ya empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

"¡Basta!- se dijo- ya no puedo más, pero al menos espera a llegar hasta la fuente"

Es una muy bonita fuente, pensó Hermione, siempre le gusto, sencilla pero bonita. Un arcángel, alto y musculoso, con una lanza en una mano miraba hacia el edificio mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba a una paloma blanca que se posaba sobre su hombro.

Se sentó en un banco para mirar la luna cuarta creciente, que junto a unas lámparas flotantes, de luz blanca y las estrellas, iluminaban tenuemente "El Jardín de los Angeles". Esa luna, que aunque no era la más llamativa, era la que más le gustaba a la castaña, probablemente porque ese era el momento en el cual su viejo amigo, Remus Lupin, la falta más tiempo para convertirse en un hombre lobo.

Saco de su cartera una carta, que aunque trataba en lo posible de no verla, la cargaba todo el tiempo con ella. Aunque ya la había leído miles de veces, no puedo resistir leerla otra vez, y quizás por el resto de su vida.

Era lo único hecho por su mano que le quedaba, que probaba que la existencia de la persona que mas la había amado no había sido producto de su imaginación. Que esa persona, que con tanta pasión había amado, había sido real. Lo único que le quedaba de él, que no eran más que recuerdos.

_"Adiós Minie, mi amada, mi tierna Minie, la mujer que me ha dado los mejores días de mi vida, la mujer que ha iluminado mi corazón y ha sanado todas mis heridas. A tu lado, nunca podría temer a nada, nada podría ensombrecer mi alma y llevar tristeza y desolación a mi corazón. Te amo, te amo, te amo y este corazón te seguirá amando, hasta que deje de latir._

_En estos días oscuros, hay poco que ilumine nuestras vidas, y solo pocos, creo que tienen ese regalo. Tú eres ese regalo. _

_Minie, que llegaras a tener que leer esto, sería la cosa que más me dolería en vida, y no sabes cuánto lamento que tengas que leer esto, pero quiero que sepas que fuiste lo más preciado de mi vida, lo mejor que me paso y que serás por siempre la persona que más he amado en mi vida._

_En estos días oscuros, déjame sentir el brillo, el brillo de tus ojos, que me harán sonreír, y mi alma, será tuya, por siempre…_

_Te Amo y te amare con toda mi alma, hasta el fin._

_R.W" _

-Yo también Ron, yo también- susurro Hermione, con incontenibles lágrimas en los ojos- Dios, cuanto te extraño. Han pasado tantos años y sigo sin olvidarte amor.

Y entraron en su mente, imágenes muy nítidas, de los sucesos de ese día que cambio su vida, y recordó así, a su Ron Weasley.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Ron, Ron!, ¡En serio, esto no es divertido, no puedo ver nada!_

_En la Sala de los Menesteres, en la oscuridad absoluta, una joven castaña, de ojos de color miel, muy hermosos, buscaban a tiendas un punto de referencia para poder buscar a su amado, "Dios no veo nada"- pensaba ella divertida- "¿Qué estará tramando ahora?" _

_-¡Ron, basta!, esto no es divertido- llamo Hermione._

_-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?- le dijo Ron apareciendo por atrás de ella, asustándola. El rió y la abrazo y le dio muchos besos en el cuello y en el pelo._

_Hermione, ya recuperada del susto se volteo para enfrentar a Ron, el susto había sido grande y ella quería hacerle pagar. Pero Ron con sus besos la hizo desistir de sus malévolos planes y hasta olvidar el motivo por el cual fingía estar enfada con él. El trataba de besar su boca, pero Hermione no le dejaba, ya que a pesar de todo, quería hacerle sufrir un poco por su jugarreta._

_-Ron no deberíamos estar aquí, ¡Ya no somos estudiantes de Hogwart!- le advirtió Hermione, mientras este le seguía besando cada parte de su cuerpo._

_-Sí pero…-trato de decir, pero Ron tapo sus labios con los de él._

_- Pues no me importa correr el riesgo, mientras estés a mi lado- le dijo él mientras besaba ahora su cuello, haciendo a la castaña suspirar, quien no puedo seguir resistiendo, agarro la cara del pelirrojo y atrajo sus labios a los de ella._

_Fue beso largo, de varios siglos para cualquiera que presenciara la escena, pero para ellos unos cortos segundo, a pesar de que cuando lo terminaron estaban asfixiados. Los labios de ambos estaban rojos, sus pechos subían y bajaban pero sus ojos se miraban con una pasión que podría quemar el lugar._

_-No puedo más Minie- le dijo Ron, ella la miro extrañada- quería hacer muchas cosas, pero simplemente no puedo aguantar más, tengo que hacerlo ahora._

_- ¿Que pasa Ron?- pregunto ella apartándose, sintiendo repentinamente pánico y como su corazón se desbocaba- ¿Qué no puedes aguantar? _

_- Hermione- dijo él mientras se arrodillaba. Hermione se llevo las manos __al pecho- Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para expresar las sensaciones que provocas en mi cada vez que me besas, que me abrazas o si quiera cuando me miras a los ojos, con esos ojos que amo tanto y hacen saltar a mi corazón. Nunca nada ni nadie me había hecho sentir tan feliz, tan amado – hizo una pequeña pausa, ella lloraba- tan completo. Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida así Hermione, quiero vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Quiero ir a donde tú vayas. Quiero que te cases conmigo Hermione. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-¡Oh Ron! ¡Sí! Si, si quiero casarme contigo-respondió la castaña arrodillandose como él y besándolo- me has hecho la mujer más feliz que pueda existir. _

_- Y tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz, amado y completo de la faz de la tierra._

_Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, y cayeron suavemente en la cama, donde Ron le hizo el amor a Hermione con mucha pasión, una y otra vez hasta que cayeron ambos exhaustos y sudados al amanecer. Hermione se quedo dormida profundamente en sus brazos mientras el pelirroja la observaba dormida y acariciaba todo su cuerpo, poco después, se quedo dormido._

_-Ron, Ron despierta- le decía una desnuda Hermione, tratando de despertarlo. Por las ventanas, se filtraban los rayos del sol de la mañana y las sabanas blancas de la cama, era lo único que cubría la desnudes de la castaña y el pelirrojo- Harry y Ginny te van a matar si llegamos tarde al desayuno._

_- ¿Por qué solo a mi?- decía soñoliento- si yo llego tarde tu también llegas tarde._

_- Si pero ellos saben que si llegamos tarde es por tu culpa amor- le dijo riendo._

_- Cierto, y no queremos que me maten ¿verdad?_

_-No- dijo riendo la ojimiel, dándole un corto beso, antes de levantarse por fin._

_Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron agarrados de la mano, lo más rápido y sigilosamente posible del castillo. "Lo que hago por el"- pensó Hermione, sin poder creer las cosas que le pasaban, y hasta llegaba a hacer, por ese amor._

_-Ron, ¿Otra vez te quedaste dormido?- le reclamo su hermana, cuando estos llegaron al restaurant._

_-Sí, hermanita- le respondió Ron, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que sentaban ambos- pero fue por una buena causa, adivinen que paso._

_- Bueno Ron, como son muchas las cosas que pueden haber pasado, nos declaramos rendidos- Contesto Harry, riendo, con los codos apoyados en la mesa- Así que dinos, ¿Qué paso?_

_- ¡Estamos comprometidos!- soltó Hermione ya sin contenerse más, enseñando la pequeña y deslumbrante joya en su dedo, sonrojada de la emoción, y sonriendo radiante. Ginny dio un gritito._

_Y así continuo la cena, las risas y felicitaciones no faltaron. Hablaron tanto los cuatro compañeros, que las tres comidas las hicieron en el mismo restaurant, cosa que les encanto a los dueños, muy contentos de tener a Harry Potter como su cliente. Ya era muy de noche, cuando Hermione y Ron salieron del lugar, adelantándose a la otra pareja que los seguiría más adelante ya que Ginny tuvo que ir al baño. _

_Iban caminando por las calles poco iluminadas del callejón Diagon, agarrados de la mano y absortos en su conversación, toda una vida de felicidad juntos veían por delante, un par de jóvenes se les acercaron, y uno de ellos, muy guapo y pelinegro, pero que Hermione apenas se fijo, les hizo una preguntas sobre ellos muy extrañas, que solo hicieron hacerlos reír y sonrojar. _

_Siguieron su camino, y se alejaron de ellos, siguiendo hablando y riendo, y dándose pequeños besos y cariños. Pensaban en todos los años de alegría y amor que tendría, ahora que la Paz había llegado, y ahora que ellos por fin estaban juntos, sin darse cuenta de que una figura encapuchada caminaba directo a ellos, con la varita en mano. No se dieron cuenta ni siquiera cuando se detuvo a 3 metros de ellos, y cuando ellos se acercaron un metro más, fue cuando se percataron de su presencia. Se detuvieron._

_- Ya me olvidaste Ro-Ro- dijo la encapuchada._

_- ¿Lavender? ¿Lavender Brown?- pregunto él, todavía de buen humor, en ese momento, nada malo podía ocurrírsele que le pasaría. Pero Hermione era un poco más perceptiva. Algo malo estaba pasando- Dios, como…_

_- Me lo quitaste Sangre Sucia, me lo quitaste y ahora me lo vas a pagar- amenazo la encapuchada._

_- Lavender espera un poco-dijo el agarrando a Hermione. Pero Lavender levanto la varita y apunto a Hermione, mientras ella hacía lo mismo, pero más tarde que ella._

_-¡Septumsempra!- grito ella._

_-¡No!-grito Ron al tiempo que apartaba a Hermione y recibía la maldición de lleno en el pecho, casi en el corazón. Al caer, se le escapo un grito ahogado de dolor._

_-¡Ron no!- grito Hermione, que se arrodillo automáticamente sobre él, y para así revisar la herida, sin importarle que Lavender estaba lista para atacar otra vez. Tampoco le importo cuando Harry la desarmo e inmovilizo con un solo hechizo en la cara. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la pareja, con Ginny al lado, sollozando._

_-¡Ron no, no! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntaba Hermione, sintiendo que su mundo empezaba a derrumbarse. Ella por un momento pensó que todo el cuerpo del su amado derramaría sangre, pero no era así el caso. Su herida era única, sobre el corazón, y sangraba muchísimo. La castaña sollozo desesperada- No me dejes Ron, por favor, por favor, no…¡No me hagas esto!_

_- Trata de decirte algo Hermione- dijo Harry con una voz de resignación- acerca tu oído a su boca, rápido._

_Ella se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba y balbuceaba, y trataba decirle algo ¿Un adiós? ¿Qué la amaba? Hermione acerco el oído a los labios de Ron. No se daba cuenta de que un derramaba incontables lagrimas, de un llanto de agonía._

_-Her…mio…Be…-trataba de decir Ron- Be…me…_

_- ¡Ron, por favor no entiendo!_

_- Bésame, Hermione bésame- dijo en su último esfuerzo._

_Hermione lo beso, consciente de que sería la última vez. Beso los labios del hombre que más amo, por última vez. Cuando termino, supo que ya se había ido. Supo que se había ido, a donde ella no podría seguirlo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a Arely Uchiha por haber leído y comentado el capítulo pasado, espero que te haya gustado este. Muchas gracias en verdad a los lectores que me leen y comentan, porque sois la fuerza que mueve esta empresa.

Quiera tambien disculparme por tardar tanto, es que estuve de viaje, y ahorita es que estoy volviendo a retomar el ritmo. Prometo que en no más de 2 semanas tendra el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por su compresión.

Cualquier duda, opinión o crítica, pues les agradezco mucho si me lo hacen saber con un Review, pues sería un placer para mi leerlo y responderlo.

Sin más que decir, además de muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y... ¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Séptimo. La Historia del Violinista…**

Fue así como Hermione perdió el rumbo de su vida. Fue así como en un momento los cimientos para una vida feliz se desplomaron. Su único amor se había ido adonde ella no podría seguirlo. Ahora ella se encontraba sola y solo su trabajo la mantenía ocupada y evitando que pensara en como su vida habría sido si esa noche nunca hubiese ocurrido. Si Lavender no le hubiese quitado lo que más amo en su vida. Lo que sería su vida si tuviese una familia que amar, una familia que nunca la hiciera sentir sola o triste.

Esa oportunidad de tener una vida, una familia, se habían muerto con el asesinato de Ron. Cuanto lo extrañaba. Nunca pasaba un día sin que pensara en él y de cómo perdió su oportunidad de una vida feliz y de amor.

Hermione se quito esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y se dio cuenta del frío que hacía, su elegante vestido negro, que se ceñía perfectamente a sus atractivas curvas, hacía que en verdad la castaña se viera muy hermosa, pero hacía muy poco para protegerla del frío, ya que era otoño y había una fuerte brisa nocturna, que además le salpicaba las gotas de la fuente. La observo por última vez y tiro un galeón antes de marcharse del edificio.

No sabía a dónde ir, no quería ir a su casa, pues no tenía sueño y eso significaría quedarse despierta, sin hacer nada en su casa. Se decidió en ir a su oficina, a lo mejor conseguía adelantar algún trabajo que tenía pendiente. Observo por última vez la fuente y echo un galeón dentro de ella antes de marcha de desaparecer.

Apareció en frente de su casa para recoger unos documentos y así poder usar la Red Flue, que tenía una conexión directa con su oficina, ya que quería entrar al Departamento sin que nadie supiera, ya que le provocaba estar sola para poder trabajar.

Apareció en su oficina y vio un vistazo a ella, todo seguía igual de ordenado, con unos pocos papeles apilados en su escritorio hecho de madera de roble. Su oficina no era la gran cosa, esta tenía un mini-bar, un cómodo sofá, un estante con sus libros favoritos y las pinturas que más le gustaban, La Bella Jardinera, La Virgen de las Rocas, Las Bodas de Cana, La Ultima Cena y se fijo en La Liberté Guidant le Peuple, la cual la castaña sabía que era la que más le gustaba a Frank.

Le estaba dando un vistazo a los documentos de su escritorio cuando escucho que en alguna oficina alguien estaba escuchando música clásica. Se felicito por entrar de forma incógnita, pues de esa manera podría trabajar sin ser molestada, pero se dio cuenta que esa persona no solo estaba escuchando música, sino que esa persona la que tocaba el violín. Al parecer esa persona había eliminado el violín del compositor y lo reemplazo con el sonido con su propio violín. Salió de su oficina.

La curiosidad pudo más que con sus deseos de estar sola, ya que esa persona tocaba bastante bien el instrumento, aunque solía quedarse atrás de la música proyectada por el equipo de sonido. Camino en dirección a la música y después de virar en un par de esquinas, se dio cuenta que la música venia de la oficina de Frank "¿Es que el hombre no duerme, ni nunca deja de trabajar?" se pregunto sorprendida, como ya muchas veces, ya la había dejado. Vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

-Frank, ¿está ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto, algo nerviosa y con el corazón en el pecho, pero nadie contesto, así se que asomo despacio.

Vio a Frank Connor sentado en su silla, fumando un habano mientras miraba al violín que tocaba, y en su escritorio estaba una copa, una botella llena sin descorchar, una botella medio llena y una botella ya vacía de vino.

-No sabía que estabas en la oficina a esta hora- le dijo Hermione, fijándose en las botellas y preguntándose si…- ni que tocabas tan bien Frank- le dijo sonriendo, pero él se limito a levantar la vista para verla, y sin inmutarse ni responderle nada, volvió la vista a su violín y siguió tocando. Ella que no sabía, si entrar o no, ni si era razonable quedarse parada allí, pero la música era hermosa, así se quedo apoyada en el marco de la puerta, escuchando la música, observando fijamente al pelinegro tocándola.

No sabía mucho de música clásica, así que no sabía de quien era ni como se llamaba, además de que tampoco la reconocía, pero le parecía muy hermosa. Al poco tiempo Frank se dio cuenta de que Hermione escuchaba la música parada y afuera de su oficina. Aprovecho una corta pausa para señalarle que se sentara en un sofá que tenia frente a él, cosa que ella hizo, cerrando la puerta tras de de ella. El siguió concentrado en tocar hasta que la canción termino, unos minutos después.

- Bravo Frank- le felicito Hermione, aplaudiendo también suavemente, el se limito a sonreír discretamente y a dejar el violín en el escritorio- No sabía que tocabas. Y lo haces muy bien, la verdad.

- Gracias Madam- agradeció con una voz ronca, apago el habano y tomo un trago de vino de su copa- ¿una copa de vino?

- Si por favor- dijo, pero se dio cuenta de algo- Frank, ¿Te llevaste todas estas botellas de la cena de Gala?

- No, no por dios- dijo él, con una risa sarcástica- lo lamento, pero no te podría ofrecer a ti un vino tan malo. Creo que era inglés, sin ánimos de ofender. Esto es un Bordeaux Côtes de Francs, y este- dijo señalando a la botella por abrir- le gustara. Es un Château Mouton-Roschild.

-Si ya me parecía que el sabor era diferente- dijo Hermione después de probarlo- es bastante bueno.

-Si bueno, creo es para lo único que los franceses son bueno. La comida y el vino. Y disculpe por no responderle cuando me hablo desde la puerta, pero es que es prohibido interrumpir una obra maestra.

- Si, no se preocupe. Y disculpa la ignorancia, pero ¿De quién es?- pregunto ella, muy interesada.

- ¡Ah! Es Prelude, en G mayor, de Bach.

-Es bastante bueno- reconoció la castaña- lamento no saber mucho de música clásica.

- ¿Bastante Bueno? ¡Es excelente! Bach es un Dios.

- No sabía que le apasionaba tanto la música clásica y menos de que podía tocar.

-Las apariencias engañas, ¿no?- rió Frank- Mi acento, mi apariencia y el hecho de que crecí en las montañas con los indios, con los salvajes como dicen algunos- dijo con evidente desagrado- me imagino que han dado una imagen desfavorable de mi. ¿No cree?

- Yo no pienso eso de ti Frank. Y el señor McCabe es un imbécil, no debería prestarle atención- le dijo Hermione- los nativos americanos son un pueblo muy bonito.

-Gracias- le sonrió- en verdad lo son, y hábiles en la magia.

- Por cierto, ¿De dónde eres en verdad?, es decir, ¿En donde naciste en verdad?- pregunto ella pues era una cosa que la intrigaba- en sus archivos no lo dice- reconoció la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿No lo dicen?- medito él, bajando la mirada y sin responder- me lo imaginaba, esos archivos no dicen mucho ¿no? Solo le dicen lo que quieren saber de mi ¿sabe?

- ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Hermione- ¿mi gobierno? ¿O el suyo?

- Ambos. Y a su pregunta- miro al fuego de la chimenea mientras meditaba, ella se le quedo mirando, parecía que estuviera recordando cosas de muchos años, de otra vida quizás- nací cerca de Charleston, Carolina del Sur. En un pueblito en la costa atlántica.

- De ahí su acento sureño- se percato ella, con una sonrisa- no se ofenda, a mi me gusta ese acento. Es como en las películas Norteamericanas.

El no dijo nada, se limito a servirse mas vino. Le ofreció más a ella. Y fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él había bebido y de lo poco que parecía afectarle. Se pregunto si hacía todo esto por lo ocurrido en la casa de Emily, ya que en el año que tenía en Inglaterra, no había visto señales de que Frank bebiera siquiera. No dijo nada, ya que le pareció que el único efecto de la bebida en Frank, hacia pudieran tener una buena conversación, ya que por lo general, Frank era muy cerrado y Hermione quería saber más de su pasado, cosa que en su archivos no salía. Cuando termino de servir a ambos, ella insistió para saber más de él.

-Y dime Frank, ¿Por qué te enviaron a las Montañas? - pregunto ella, la verdad era que esa historia tenía tiempo queriendo conocerla, la vida con los nativos americanos, su vida pasada- ¿tenias familiares entre los indios?

- ¿Me enviaron? No, no me enviaron y no tenía familiares indios. Antes de vivir con ellos nunca los había visto- respondió Frank, con sus típicas respuestas incompletas. "Y como carajo llegaste hasta el otro lado de América" se pregunto ella frustrada, pero no iba desistir.

- Pero, ¿qué paso contigo después de que murieron tus padres?- insistió ella.

El se inclino hacia adelante y puso los codos sobre el escritorio y se puso a ver la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos, mientras Hermione esperaba impaciente, con su copa sin tocar. El bebió un trago y después la miro. En ese momento pensó que todo había terminado, que ya había recapacitado y no hablaría más. Bajo otra vez la mirada y dejo a Hermione sorprendida con su respuesta.

-Me enviaron a un orfanato, ya que no tenia familiares que se pudieran encargar de mi- dijo, mirando todavía su copa. Hizo una pausa y se rasco su no muy poblada barba negra, en forma de candado- Me escape de ahí dos meses después, cuando me encontré suficientemente fuerte. No tenía todavía los 8 años creo.

La dejo en shock, eso sí que nunca se lo imagino. Ella tardo un tiempo en recuperarse. Bebió más vino para ganar tiempo y tratar de recomponerse. El siguió mirando su copa, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

-¿Te escapaste?-dijo por fin Hermione- y ¿Cómo rayos un niño de 8 años cruza ese país hasta llegar a las montañas?

-No lo sé, yo lo hice caminando- respondió con simpleza.

Doble shock, a la castaña se le cayó la copa, que se hizo añicos. Ella roja de la vergüenza, limpio el desastre. El no le dio importancia, se limito a servirle otra copa, cosa que esta vez ella acepto de buena gana. Bebió un buen trago antes de poder continuar.

-Ca… Ca… ¿Caminando?-tartamudeo la castaña- Como… ¿como un niño cruza Estados Unidos caminando para poder llegar a las Montañas Rocosas?- pregunto ella incrédula, volvió a beber otro trago- ¿Cómo no te detuvieron antes de llegar?

- Un momento Hermione, nunca dije que esa fue mi intención, nunca dije que yo quería cruzar los para llegar hasta las montañas- replico el tranquilamente, esta vez mirándola con sus ojos grises- solo llegue hasta ahí, caminando.

- ¿Y qué demonios te proponías entonces?-dejando atrás todo rastro de paciencia, de delicadeza o hasta cortesía- ¿a dónde querías llegar?

El se tomo su tiempo otra vez para contestar, se sirvió mas vino y a Hermione también. Ella estaba teniendo grandes problemas para disimular su intensa curiosidad, y miraba con impaciencia a el ojigris.

- ¿Cuál era tu intención Frank- insistió Hermione, después de servidas de nuevo las copas.

- El Pacifico- respondió suavemente- quería llegar al Pacifico.

-¿El Pacifico? ¿El océano? ¿Caminando?- pegunto la ojimiel, "esta conversación se está poniendo muy buena" pensó ella recostándose en el sofá. Bebió un trago- Y, bueno ¿Qué paso?, ¿Llego?

- Por supuesto que no, me perdí en las montañas- dijo Frank recordando cosas que parecían de otra vida, una sombra le cruzo en la cara, un dolor que acababa de recordar- el frió… el hambre… el miedo- hizo una pausa, bebió mas- casi me matan.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo un niño de 8 años cruza solas montañas ni decir un país?

- 9 y medio- dijo el alzando la vista para mirarla, ella lo miro confusa- vamos Hermione, no llegue a las montañas en dos días. Me tomo más de un año de viaje, casi 2.

- ¡Mas de un año viajando solo! ¿Caminando?-exclamo ella.

-Si más o menos. Me tome mi tiempo.

- Y ¿por qué y como nadie te lo impidió?- cómo pudiste llegar tan lejos.

- Bueno mintiendo mucho, evitando en lo posible el contacto con la gente o no parecer que estuviera perdido o solo. Pero principalmente haciendo magia, la poca que mi padre me pudo enseñar.

- ¿Ya sabias hacer magia a esa edad?- pregunto Hermione, mas sorprendida (si me lo pueden creer)- ¿Y cómo es que el gobierno mago no te detuvo? ¿Por qué te permitían hacer magia? Eras menor de edad.

- A ellos no les importa si eres menor de edad o no. Mientras que no me vieran hacerla los muggels, no había problema.

- ¿Y como conseguiste una varita? No te permitían comprarte una o ¿sí?

- No claro que no, eso sí que no puedes hacer, pero si…- corto la frase mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio. Saco una cajita en vuelta en un pañuelo blanco. La abrió y saco con mucho cuidado una varita muy antigua-Podías heredarla, si tenias edad suficiente, con el compromiso de que no te vieran con ella los muggles. Era de mi padre y creo que es lo único que me queda de él y de mi familia- dijo esto acariciándola y guardándola con mucho cuidado de nuevo.

-Vaya- exclamo Hermione, analizando todo, bebió otro trago- me dejas en shock. Es muy bonita. La debes cuidar mucho ¿no?

- Si, me salvo de muchos aprietos en el pasado. Después los indios me hicieron una, pero ya no me acuerdo donde la perdí- dijo Frank tratando de recordar, pero después saco su varita de siempre- esta que tengo ahora es de Ollivander, es muy buena y poderosa.

- ¿Y qué cosas podías hacer para ese tiempo?, es decir, cuando viajabas- pregunto Hermione.

- Bueno algunas cosas útiles, como derribar animales, levitar y atraer cosas- dijo el tratando de recordar- hacer fuego, luz, aparecer agua y borrarle la memoria a los muggles, cosa que hice en muchas ocasiones- termino riendo, cosa que también contagio a Hermione.

Frank volvió a bajar la vista para seguir viendo a su copa, con una sonrisa de nostalgia en sus labios. Ella se le quedo mirando fijamente, con una pregunta en la mente, que no se sentía segura de hacer, pero que a la vez, le inquietaba. La castaña bebió hasta terminarse la copa. "Tengo que parar, ya nos hemos bebido ya una botella y yo estoy bebiendo desde la fiesta" pensó la castaña alarmada, que ya empezaba a sentirse mareada.

Frank siguió encismado en sus pensamientos, pero al rato alzo sus ojos grises para mirarla otra vez, y noto la expresión de inseguridad de Hermione. Termino de beber su copa y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué le pasa Hermione?

- No, nada- dijo ella alzando la mirada, no se había percatado de que él la miraba- bueno si, es una pregunta qué bueno…- se le paralizo el corazón al subir la mirada, y encontrarse con esos ojos grises mirándola fijamente, y por unos segundos, se quedo contemplándolos, no muy segura de las reacciones que generaban en sí misma. Como desbocaba su corazón tan repentinamente. Ella bajo la vista, tratando de ocultar un enrojecimiento repentino y una sonrisa.

- ¿Otra copa?- ofreció Frank, también apartando la mirada.

-Bueno la verdad es que no se…bueno una última mas.

Frank se levanto para acercarse a la castaña, para servirle hasta la mitad, como es debido, y se sirvió otra vez en su copa. Se sentó otra vez en su silla, y la volvió a mirar.

- Bueno, haga la pregunta- le pidió.

- Bueno, este…- empezó ella insegura, bebió un trago- Dijiste que el hambre en las montañas casi te mata, ¿Por qué tuviste problemas para conseguir comida en las montañas y no antes?

-Buena pregunta- dijo el asintiendo, meditando. Volvió a bajar la vista hacia su copa. "Esta vez si te pasaste Hermione, esta vez no va a responder" Pero subestimo el poder del vino francés.

-Yo me alimentaba principalmente de lo que cazaba, frutas ocasionales o si podía robar algo- volvió a hacer una pausa, seguía mirando al su copa- a los animales los cazaba primero derribándolos con hechizos, y como no podía hacer una maldición lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlos, tenía que después rematarlos con una navaja que me había traído. Ojala me hubiese aprendido una maldición fuerte- Hermione pensó que eso era horrible, que un niño se viera obligado a hacer eso- Era una buena navaja.

"Pero cuando empecé a subir las montañas Rocosas, en dirección a el oeste, la comida empezó a escasear y escasear. La parte oriental del las Montañas Rocosas son más altas. Encontraba menos personas, animales y frutas, mientras iba subiendo. Llego un momento en que no podía más, me extravié y si no hubiese encontrado a los indios, por suerte, no habría sobrevivido.

Se quedaron en silencio, Hermione no sabía que decir, no pudo evitar comparar su infancia tan feliz y apacible, con la de Frank, mientras este se quedaba mirando a su copa, volvió a llenarla, y como Hermione le dijo que no bebería mas, no le ofreció.

"¿Cuánto más beberá?" se pregunto la castaña. El encendió otro habano, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione, pero aplico un hechizo para que a la ojimiel no le afectara el olor ni el humo.

- Frank, ¿te arrepientes de haberte escapado?- le pregunto ella- se que al final todo salió bien, pero ¿lo harías otra vez?

- Si, al final salió todo bien, pero lo que no entiendes, es que yo hice el viaje porque quería.

-Claro, ¡y por eso nadie te detuvo!- reflexiono la castaña- por eso pudiste hacer el viaje, porque no dabas la impresión de ser un niño solo y asustado. Apuesto que estabas contento.

-Exacto. Hacer ese viaje fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Fue difícil, si. Hubo momento muy difíciles, como lo es la vida- respondió Frank- pero era feliz, pues todos los días era algo nuevo, veía cosas nuevas, cosas hermosas. Era libre- termino él con nostalgia en los ojos. Se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y alzo la cabeza, para rememorar eso momento, mientras fumaba- Lleve una vida muy feliz en esa aldea, con los indios.

Ellos me llevaron al Pacifico, poco después de que los encontré, ¿sabe?

- Cielos, que bien. Pero, ¿Por qué querías ir al Pacifico? ¿Por qué tantos sacrificios para llegar hasta allá?

El no contesto enseguida, siguió mirando al techo mientras fumaba su habano, expirando grandes cantidades de humo. Bebió un trago más.

-Mi padre siempre quiso que la familia viviera ahí, y yo también quería, pues quería conocerlo. El me prometió poco antes de su muerte, de que veríamos el Pacifico. Creo que lo hice para estar cerca del una última vez- reflexionó el- y al poco tiempo los indios me llevaron a verlo. ¿Sabe lo que los Lakota dicen del Pacifico?

- No, dime- le pidió Hermione, mirándolo, embelesada.

-Que no tiene memoria- dijo él con la mirada perdida, en algún lugar remoto, un lugar que no conociera maldad alguna- Ahí es donde yo quisiera vivir mis días, en algún lugar hermoso, caliente y sin memoria, para que no me pueda recordar lo malo de este mundo.

Hermione, que le pareció eso muy bello, lo miraba fijamente, sin palabras en la boca. Ojala ella también pudiera ver un lugar así, un lugar que la hiciera olvidar su tristeza, su soledad y las tantas cosas malas que habían hecho de su vida, gris.

-¿Como es la vida no los nativos?- pregunto la castaña, pues le encantaban las historias de los nativo americanos.

- Fueron las años más tranquilos y felices que viví en mi vida. Vivíamos al aire libre, charlábamos alrededor de una fogata hasta bien tarde mientras algunos cantaban o bailaban. Había mucha armonía, mucha paz. Aprendí mucha magia con ellos. Nunca debí abandonarlos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto ella, pues no podía creer que alguien pudiera abandonar semejante paz.

- A aprender magia en Cargyle Hall. Para así poder vengar a mis padres- respondió Frank mirando a su copa otra vez, su rostro se había ensombrecido de repente- porque seguía furioso por lo que les paso, por lo que les hicieron. Quería pelear contra la injusticia, contra aquellos que se aprovechaban del terror. Y ahora cada vez que me veo en el espejo, ¿sabe lo que veo?

- ¿Qué?

- Un arma- dijo Frank con un resoplido- en un arma, en eso me convirtieron. Y no solo en un arma, en la que tú confiarías, un arma que te diera tranquilidad. No, me convirtieron en un arma de doble filo, en un arma en la que no puedes confiar, porque así como cortaría a tus enemigos, podría cortarte a ti también.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?- pregunto ella con fastidio, no le gustaba lo que oía.

- Vamos Hermione, ¿Tú crees que no sé como todos en este país desconfían, hasta me desprecian? No importa cuántos criminales ponga en prisión, ni importa cuán segura sean las calles. Podría acabar con todos los criminales de este país, del mundo y ellos nunca confiaran en mí.

-¿Quiénes?

-Todos… los… políticos, que temen manipularme y… la gente común que temen que yo use mis poderes contra ellos.

- Entonces piensas que a mí me manipulan o que yo estoy aquí para manipularte- dijo ella enfadada, Frank no lo vio venir. El alzo la mirada, y su rostro de lleno mucho arrepentimiento.

-No, no pienso que te manipulen, porque saben que no vas a caer en su juego- respondió el- además, ellos están cómodos con la seguridad que les provees a ellos y al país. Pero a mí no me quieren para eso, yo no estoy aquí para ayudarte a conseguir criminales comunes.

- No entiendo, si eso es lo que precisamente haces- respondió ella inquieta. Por fin iba a saber porque el Ministerio lo trajo para que trabajara para ella. El se recostó en el respaldar para poder mirarla fijamente, con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

- Por ahora hago eso, pero el día que se den cuenta que de no haré más que trabajar para ti, de que no voy a "colaborar con ellos", ya verás que no durare ni medio segundo en el país. Probablemente me envíen de vuelta a Leavenworth- dijo él con amargura, bajando la vista- o me mate.

- No te enviaran a prisión otra vez, no lo permitiré- le aseguro Hermione, poniéndole inconscientemente su mano sobre la suya. El la miro, y después la miro fijamente a sus ojos de color miel- Frank, no permitiré que te hagan eso otra vez.

La castaña sabía muy bien esa historia, muy famosa en el DSM. Cuando Frank estaba en África, peleando con unos pocos hombres contra las milicias genocidas que controlaban casi todala Regiónde los Grandes Lagos Africanos, había caído prisionero por las milicias en las costas de Somalia y enviado a la infame prisión de Leavenworth, en Uganda, por 3 años. Fue su gobierno, en una misión, que lo saco de ese lugar y lo trajo al país para trabajar con ellos. Recordó que fue Jack Aubrey el que lo saco de esa prisión, fingiendo tener órdenes de los comandantes de la milicia, para que fuera liberado. Y después de recordarlo, la castaña se fijo en donde tenía su mano.

-Pero no entiendo, que es lo que te piden que hagas- dijo ella, alejándose repentinamente de él, ruborizada. El se la quedo mirando unos segundos antes de responderle.

- Lo que me ensañaron a hacer en Cargyle Hall. Los Lakota me lo advirtieron, me advirtieron que no fuera con los Wichastas, los hombres blancos.

-¿Volviste alguna vez?-pregunto Hermione.

Frank no contesto y una sombra de dolor pasó por su cara. Tiro el habano y medito un rato. Se levanto y fue hasta el armario y saco un frasco. Se llevo la varita a la sien, ante la mirada atenta y extrañada de Hermione, y un hilito celeste salió su sien hasta la punta de la varita, la vació en el frasco y se lo dio a Hermione, que lo miraba confuso.

- El pensadero está en el armario, velo tu misma, si quieres, porque yo no te lo puedo decir- le explico él, con una mirada decaída, triste. Se sentó a su lado- pero yo que tu, Hermione, no lo haría, hay cosas que no valen la pena saber, y eso no creo que le ningún beneficio. Pero si quiere saberlo, entonces adelante.

- Quiero saberlo Frank, quiero entenderte- le aseguro ella, muy seria, y abrió el armario y vio el pensadero. Vertió la sustancia azul en el pensadero y se sumergió en el. Frank la miraba hacer todo esto, desde el sofá, mientras encendía otro habano y bebía mas vino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer este capítulo lo mejor y más rápido posible, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.

Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas, que comentaron el capítulo pasado. A malizagranger y a Arely Uchiha. Ha sido un placer leer los comentarios, y bueno, ¡Muchas Gracias! Espero también que les haya gustado las fotos =)

Continuare esta historia, y cuando pueda, tendré otro nuevo capítulo ¡Saludos y gracias!

_"La vida de cada hombre es un camino hacia sí mismo, el intento de un camino, el esbozo de un sendero".-Hermann Hesse-_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Octavo. En la Memoria del Violinista…**

_Recuerdo en el Pensadero de Frank._

_Estaba cayendo una tarde de otoño, en una aldea rodeada por montañas nevadas, y juzgando las vestimenta de las personas que vivían en el lugar, se veía que era una tarde bastante fría. Pero Hermione se llevo una gran sorpresa con la vestimenta de los nativos, ya que pensó que estarían vestidos con esas ropas que veía en las películas de los nativos. Esas ropas de color pardo, con adornos de huesos y sombreros de plumas en la cabeza. No. Los hombres estaban vestidos de una forma que le recordaba más a las ropas de las películas de "El Salvaje Oeste", como si fuera ropa del siglo 19 (XIX). Gruesas chaquetas y pantalones negros. Las mujeres si llevaban unos vestidos de tela de color pardo, típicos de nativos, pero llevaban gruesos abrigos negros de algodón, que parecían hechos por ellos mismos. Pero nada de cabezas de animales, ni abrigos de animales. _

_Otra sorpresa era que aunque si habían esas tiendas de campañas, conocidas como "tipis", había varias cabañas de madera. Unas 5, de un tamaño que parecían que albergarían a 6 personas. Las pocas personas que estaban afuera, estaban agrupados alrededor de un fuego que estaba en el centro de todas las edificaciones._

_Estaba viendo todo esto, cuando un joven alto, delgado, de pelo negro y ojos grises salió de un "tipi" para dirigirse a una de esas cabañas. Era Frank, de unos 16 años, y la castaña se sorprendió por lo atractivo que era a esa joven edad. Como estaba vestido, también lo sorprendió, ya que parecía una persona del siglo pasado. Llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de algodón negra. Llevaba ceñido al cinturón un cuchillo bastante largo y una varita. Tenía el pelo un poco largo y se veía que se dejaba crecer la barba. Entro a una de las cabañas seguida por Hermione._

_Era muy sencilla, pero parecía bastante acogedora. Era una sola sala grande, con 6 camas pegadas a la pared, 3 en cada lado, un horno con repisas al fondo y una mesa rectangular con 6 sillas frente a ella. En una de ellas, de espalda a la puerta, estaba sentado un hombre alto y robusto, de pelo negro largo y de piel morena, de facciones de Nativo Americano. _

_-¿Ya tienes todo listo Atarinya?- pregunto el hombre dándose la vuelta. Tenía ojos café y tres cicatrices juntas, que bajaban desde la frente hasta el ojo. Parecían de un arañazo. Estaba vestido de forma similar a Frank, solo que llevaba una camisa y pantalón marrón. La chaqueta de algodón si era negra como la de Frank, así como también llevaba un cuchillo que tenía ceñido en el cinturón con la varita al lado._

_-Si Stab (*puñalada), ya tengo mi equipaje listo. En unos cuantos minutos me apareceré en Cheyenne y de allí, empezare el viaje hasta Cargyle Hall- explico Frank, sentándose en la cama más cercana a la "cocina"- solo venia a despedirme amigo mío._

_- ¿Ya te despediste de Lalaith?- pregunto Stab._

_- Si, ya lo hice- respondió Frank, mirando al suelo- no lo tomo muy bien._

_- Nadie lo hace Atarinya, todos pensamos que no deberías ir con los Wichatas. Y menos con esos Wichatas. _

_El no respondió, solo se levanto y camino hasta la ventana más cercana y se quedo mirando las montañas que estaban alrededor de la aldea. Se quedo mirando los altos picos, que tenían nieve. Se veía desde ahí un halcón que volaba muy alto, cerca del pico más cercano._

_- Tengo que hacerlo Stab, solo con ellos podré aprender a hacer lo que es necesario- replico este después de un tiempo- solo así podré pelear contra la injusticia._

_- ¿Pelear contra la injusticia?- pregunto Stab levantándose para enfrentarlo- Atarinya, nada de lo que hagas te devolverá a tus padres, nada que ellos te puedan enseñar lo hará._

_-¡Hablas de algo que no entiendes Stab!- dijo este volteándose y elevando la voz- tu no escuchas a tus padres agonizando en tus pesadillas, ¡todos los días! ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Que me quede aquí, viviendo la vida como si nada, mientras los asesinos de mis padres están sueltos. ¡Sin pagar por lo que hicieron!_

_Stab se relajo y se sentó, mirándolo con tristeza. Frank se volvió a sentar en la cama, y volvió a bajar la vista. No era así como quería despedirse de él. No con una nueva discusión. Stab se sentó al lado de él._

_-Has sido como un padre para mi Stab, y he tenido muchos años maravillosos, aquí en la Aldea- dijo Frank, sonriendo, y a continuación, su expresión cambio a una muy seria y sombría- pero no puedo olvidar lo que pasó, no lo puedo dejar pasar y necesito que lo entiendas._

_- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, muchacho, pero recuerda esto. Sea lo que sea que buscas, esos hombres no te lo enseñaran. De ellos, nada bueno aprenderás. Y acuérdate de lo que te dijo Ten Bears. Acuérdate de que tu no vivirás para ver la vejes- le aseguro él, dio un resoplido y dijo- solo espero que vivas lo suficiente para darte cuenta de tu error._

_- Y yo espero que viva lo suficiente para ver que me derrotes en un duelo Stab- Rió Frank, sin inmutarse de lo que le aseguraba Stab. Este se rió también, y el ambiente de tensión, discusión y malos augurios desapareció de repente, sin dejar rastros._

_- Es que siempre desenfundas la varita primero, nunca respetas las reglas. Eres muy talentoso y tramposo también. _

_- Son los reflejos amigo mío, cosa que si tuvieras, no te tendría que haberte salvado, ¿Cuántas veces? ¿13?- pregunto Frank._

_-12- respondió el avergonzado- el decimotercero, el de la Quimera, fue culpa tuya. Me hiciste distraer con tus bromas, así que no cuenta._

_Frank se echo a reír y Stab también. Frank al final se paro y se dirigió a Stab que su rostro se puso serio de pronto._

_- Bueno amigo mío, ya es hora de que me vaya- le dijo Frank._

_- Si, supongo que ya es hora- coincidió este, meditativo. Se levanto y ambos se abrazaron. Frank no puedo ver, pero unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos café de Stab. Se separan y Frank empezó a dirigir sus pasos a la puerta. Ya estaba abierta, cuando Stab le dijo:_

_- Este siempre será tu hogar Frank, nunca quisiste uno, pero aquí es donde perteneces. Y cuando estés cansado de vagar por el mundo, de buscar eso que apague ese fuego interno que te mantiene despierto por las noches, recuerda que aquí ese fuego que quema tu alma, lo puedes mitigar, por un rato, al menos- le aseguro Stab, muy serio y con lagrimas en los ojos- te extrañare muchacho._

_-Y yo a ti amigo mío, y volveré muy pronto a visitaros, lo prometo- le prometió Frank. Dicho esto cerró la puerta, dejando solo a Stab en la cabaña. Todo se volvió de pronto borroso y la imagen cambio repentinamente._

_Estaba frente al "tipi" de donde salió Frank por primera vez. Este salió de él con una maleta marrón en su mano, cuando una persona lo llamo. Una muchacha._

_- Atarinya, ¿Ya te vas?- le pregunto una muchacha morena y de ojos café, tratando en vano de disimular la angustia, se tiro a sus brazos- lo siento por lo que dije. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname._

_- Ey, ey, no hay nada que perdonar- le dijo el abrazándola y acariciándole su pelo marrón oscuro y liso- no quiero que te sientas mal por mí, no lo merezco._

_Lalaith se aparto un poco de él y poso sus ojos café en los ojos grises de Frank._

_El se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué esperabas tonto? Te voy a extrañar mucho Atarinya- le aseguro ella, mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa triste y lagrimas en sus ojos café. _

_-Lo sé y yo también te voy a extrañar. No te voy a olvidar Lalaith._

_-¿Te volveré a ver?- le pregunto Lalaith. _

_-Pues claro que sí. Volveré a visitarte, lo prometo- le aseguro Frank con una sonrisa- Eres increíble ¿Lo sabes?_

_ -¿En verdad lo crees?_

_- Si, ¡claro! Eres la mejor mestiza que he conocido- aseguro sonriendo, ellos lo miro extrañada- mitad venado y mitad coneja. Y recuerda, si quieres algo en la vida, estira tus brazos y agárralo._

_Ella asintió y lo estrecho en sus brazos, con más lágrimas en sus ojos. Mientras la abrazaba, Frank miraba al horizonte, directamente a un Halcón, que volaba dando círculos cerca de un lejano pico nevado. Miraba el horizonte, como si imprimiera las imágenes en su mente, como si se preparara para mirar por última vez el lugar. Sonrió con nostalgia y se aparto de ella para besarle en la frente._

_- Bueno es hora de que me vaya- dijo el agarrando sus cosas, pero ella se abalanzo a él para besarlo. Frank sorprendido soltó su maleta y puso sus manos en su espalda. Segundos después, ella rompió el beso y salió corriendo. Frank se quedo paralizado mientras la miraba correr._

_-¡Lalaith, voy a regresar!- grito Frank- Me crees ¿Verdad?_

_Ella volteo, por sus mejillas, corrían las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y asintió. Se voltio y siguió corriendo hasta meterse en un tipi, con los ojos de Frank todavía puestos en ella. Un vez que desapareció de su vista, el agarro sus cosas y empezó a caminar. La imagen volvió a cambiar._

_Estaba Hermione en una habitación pequeña, con una sola cama y un escritorio con un hombre joven sentado frente al escritorio, de espalda a la puerta y mirando a la ventana, que estaba frente al escritorio. Era Frank, pero ya mayor, de unos 19 a 20 años, con el pelo un poco más corto y vestía con uniforme parecido al de Hogwart, pero todo negro, aunque este tenía una especie de capucha. Se había dejado crecer la barba negra, pero seguía siendo corta._

_Hermione se fijo que él escribía algo, una especie de carta, y miraba a veces a la ventana, de donde se podía ver una gran pradera, cubierta de nieve, que se perdía en el horizonte. También se fijo en que estaba la habitación ordenada y había una maleta sobre la cama, la misma con la cual Frank partió de la aldea. Se veía que el viajaría a algún lugar. _

_De pronto alguien entro sin anunciarse, un hombre ya adulto. Alto, de pelo marrón, con algunas canas y una barba gris. Frank volteo y se levanto, guardando la carta en su bolsillo._

_- Veo que ya estás listo para partir Frank- le dijo el hombre._

_- Si maestro, listo para partir._

_- Ya veo- dijo este con un resoplido- ¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes? Sabes que hay mucho que hacer. Estamos a punto de entrar en Guerra. Te necesito en Ingla…_

_- Maestro, tengo 5 años sin ver la aldea-le interrumpió Frank- Ya no puedo seguir posponiéndolo._

_- Si claro muchacho, claro- le dijo este, tendiéndole la mano- solo espero que regreses pronto. Cuídate._

_-Claro maestro- dijo Frank estrechándosela. La imagen cambio de repente otra vez._

_Las frías y blancas montañas los rodeaban ambos otra vez. Y había mucho humo. Mucho humo, nieve y una brisa fría. Las cabañas todavía estaban en llamas y los tipis ya no eran más que cenizas. Había varios cuerpos tirados en la nieve y Frank Connor pasaba al lado de ellos. Caminaba muy despacio por la aldea en ruinas, con las rodillas a cada momento a punto de desfallecer. Frank caminaba y miraba para todos lados. _

_-¿Qué?- dijo el ahogadamente, pálido y con lagrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos grises. Se paro frente a un cuerpo de un hombre robusto, que estaba boca abajo, un cuerpo que el reconoció. Cayó al suelo de rodillas frente al cuerpo de un hombre. Un hombre que fue para él como un padre._

_- Stab, no- murmuro Frank, dándole la vuelta al hombre. Este lo miro y lo reconoció. Le sonrió- Stab, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto Frank, con ira y lagrimas apenas controladas. _

_-Los Wichastas- respondió el, cerró los ojos un momento y dijo- Adiós Atarinya, vuelvo ahora con mi familia, es hora de que me reúna con ellos._

_- No Stab, eso no pasara, no todavía. ¡Stab!- le llamo Frank._

_- Atarinya, puedes enfadarte y gritar por las cosas que has sufrido y vivido. Puedes insultar y maldecir el modo en que las cosas han salido. Pero al final, cuando todo termina, debes dejarte llevar._

_Dio un último suspiro y no dijo nada mas, sus ojos marrones se apagaron y su espíritu fue a reunirse con su familia en la eternidad. _

_ Pero Frank Connor se quedo solo, con el cuerpo de Stab en sus brazos, en medio de la ruina y la desolación de la aldea, el humo y el frío. Miro al cielo, con lágrimas amenazando por escapar, y se llevo las manos a su cabello y apretó, con todas sus fuerzas. Se agacho y un llanto ahogado, un jadeo de ira y desesperación reptaron por su garganta. Se levanto y golpeo un árbol con todas sus fuerzas, más no fue suficiente. Se llevo la misma mano a la boca y la mordió, hasta que salió mucha sangre. Fue en ese momento que la vio._

_Lalaith estaba boca abajo también, cerca de una de las cabañas en llamas. El camino hasta ella tropezando, casi arrastrándose y la agarro en sus brazos. Ella lo miro a los ojos._

_- Volviste, pero muy tarde- dijo Lalaith muy suave y sonrió con tristeza- pero volviste._

_- Si, aquí estoy Lalaith, volví- dijo él ya sin controlar las lagrimas. Ella no dijo nada más, cerró los ojos y pareció quedarse dormida. Más nunca despertó. La imagen cambio con Frank doblado del llanto sobre el cuerpo de Lalaith._

_Estaban ahora en un claro de un bosque, donde caía mucha nieve. Por la forma en que Frank estaba enterrado, se veía que había varios centímetros de nieve. Frank trabajaba con un pala, haciendo tumbas en la nieve. Había un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana al lado de la tumba que Frank cavaba. Se veían varias tumbas hechas para el momento, hechas por una sola persona, sin usar magia._

_En ese momento llego un hombre, el mismo hombre mayor que estuvo en la habitación, que Hermione supuso que era de Cargyle Hall. Se aproximo a ellos, sin anunciarse todavía. Frank no daba señales de advertir su presencia, a pesar de que las pisadas del hombre hacían algo de ruido, ya que le daba la espalda._

_-Vine en cuanto me entere de lo que paso Frank. Es un alivio al menos, ver que nada te ha pasado- le dijo el hombre._

_-¿Nada me ha pasado?- pregunto Frank, sin darle la cara y con un tono encolerizado. Seguía trabajando con la pala- que raro Henry, entonces, ¿Por qué siento que esto es peor que la muerte? ¿Por qué siento que ardo en llamas por dentro?_

_- Lo siento mucho Frank- dijo el Henry Ducard,_ impertérrito_- No había nada que pudieras hacer. Y si es verdad las sospechas que hay acerca de los autores, menos mal que no estabas acá._

_- Si es un alivio haberme quedado en Cargyle Hall, sin hacer nada- le dijo enfrentándose a él, con un semblante sombrío de ira contenida- ¡es un verdadero alivio no haber hecho nada!_

_- Estas vivo Frank, vivo para pelear otro día. Vivo para hacerles más daño de lo que nadie más podría hacerles- le recordó Henry- si me escuchas, esa gente pagara lo que han hecho. _

_Frank no contesto y siguió trabajando. Agarro el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo y lo deposito en la tumba, con sumo cuidado, y deposito en ella un pedazo de papel, que Hermione reconoció, era la carta que él escribía en Cargyle Hall. Más lo que decía en ella, la castaña nunca lo supo, ya que la imagen termino con Frank mirando la tumba fijamente, con una mirada colérica._

_Fin del Recuerdo de Frank Connor…_

Hermione se encontró otra vez en la oficina, con el Frank Connor que ahora quedaba. Este la miraba fijamente mientras tocaba el violín. Ella se seco las lágrimas y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Se sirvió otra copa de vino y la bebió, ya que la necesitaba. No sabía que decir ni que pensar.

-Son los ojos ¿verdad?- le pregunto Frank, que la miraba fijamente.

Ella levanto sus ojos de color miel y los dejo fijar en los grises de Frank. Ella lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con los ojos?

- Lo que no te dejan dormir. Los ojos de ellos, cuando se apagan.

-¿Quiénes ellos?- pregunto Hermione, pero ya sabía adónde iba. No le gusto. No solo porque lo recuerdos de Frank ya la habían afectado, sino también porque podrían llegar hasta un tema del que no estaría preparada para hablar, ni aunque pasaran 100 vidas.

- Los moribundo, cuando mueren en tus brazos- respondió Frank, su mirada se volvió triste- La forma en que nos miran a los ojos antes de que se apaguen. Como… Como si buscaran…o esperaran algo. Eso me ha quitado el sueño desde hace muchos años.

Ella no podía responder. Solo recordaba sus ojos, sus ojos azules que la miraban antes de que se les fueran la vida. Unas lágrimas rebeldes se le escaparon de sus ojos, y con gran esfuerzo, pudo reprimir el dolor y las ganas de llorar frente a él.

- Yo no tenía idea Frank- dijo ella desesperada por cambiar el rumbo. Lo había visto, había visto hasta adonde quería llegar- es horrible. Lo que les paso fue horrible. Y que pasen cosas así en el mundo lo hace más horrible todavía.

Frank aparto por fin la mirada y se recostó en el sofá. Suspiro, bebió un trago y dijo.

-El mundo es oscuro y cruel para el que lo conoce. ¿No es cierto?- le preguntó el mirándola otra vez fijamente- A veces me pregunto cómo mucha gente no se da cuenta. Como pueden vivir sin el terror de perder todo lo que aman. Ud, sobre todas las persona, me entiende, ¿No?

Ella seguía sin saber que decir. Su mente era un remolino de idea y pesares. Claro que lo entendía. Ella la había vivido. Un día tienes toda la vida por delante. Sueños, oportunidades, amor y felicidad, pero un día todos esos cimientos se derrumban. Y en su caso, de una forma que parecía imposible de reconstruir. "¿Cómo podría seguir adelante sin él?", se pregunto tantas veces. Al fin puso orden a su mente y pregunto.

-Ese hombre, en Cargyle Hall. ¿Quién era?

-Henry Ducard, mi mentor en ese lugar- dijo Frank, pensativo- Aprendí mucho de él. Es un hombre que compartía mis deseos por justicia. Tenía una gran habilidad y era poderoso entre los magos.

-¿Qué cosa te enseño?

-Muchas, artes, ciencias, medicina. Mucha historia y magia.

-¿Si?, ¿Cómo cual?

Frank levanto repentinamente la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Unos recuerdos se le metieron repentinamente en la cabeza.

_Flash Back_

_Frank estaba apoyado en una pared y agarrando el pomo de una puerta, con Henry Ducard a su lado. Tenía la varita en mano y la frente sudada y pálida._

_-A terminado la hora de el entrenamiento muchacho, es hora de la verdad- le dijo Henry con un susurro- Es hora de que entres en el mundo real. ¡Hazlo ahora!_

_Frank abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación, donde estaban 2 hombres, encapuchados de negro y con mascaras doradas que cubrían sus rostros. Estos, con un sobresalto debido a la irrupción, pusieron manos a las varitas. No les dio tiempo. 2 rayos plateados salieron de la varita de Frank y les destrozaron el corazón a ambos, con un ruido atronador. Como un rayo. Cayeron al suelo y no se movieron más._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Frank seguía mirando a los ojos miel de Hermione. Las imágenes pararon de pasar por su mente. Bajo la mirada y dijo.

-Nada importante. Solo magia… ordinaria- dijo el sin dar muchas explicaciones- Después de lo ocurrido, volví a Cargyle Hall, para que me ayudaran a buscar justicia. Pero no les importo. No quisieron hacer nada. Me canse de ellos, pero estuve con ellos hasta que el edificio… se quemo.

-¿A dónde fuiste después? ¿África?

-Sí, pero antes de irme, estuve vagando por toda América. Trabajando solo, tratando de encontrar a los responsables de lo que les sucedió a los Lakota. Pero no logre nada. Nadie sabía nada. Después de un tiempo me empecé a dedicar a viajar por el continente. Peleando contra los criminales y corruptos. Fue en ese momento que empecé a entra en contacto con gente que en verdad querían hacer algo contra la injusticia. Jack Aubrey estaba entre ellos.

-¿Jack? Nunca supe que el trabajo en América- dijo Hermione sorprendida "¿Con que personas me han puesto a trabajar?" se pregunto ella.

-No, no el solo estaba ahí reclutando gente nueva. Gente que no tuviera miedo de hacer lo que fuese necesario. Gente que no tuviera nada que perder- finalizo con una sonrisa amargada.

- Jack si tenía mucho que perder. ¿Qué pasa con su familia?

- Si, pero Jack no había conocido a Clarice para ese entonces- le explico Frank- Se conocieron unos años después de que empezamos toda esa locura. John Broke, él fue el que nos introdujo, ya que el también estuvo en África, y lo conocía de antes.

-Si eso lo sabía- dijo Hermione, después de beber un trago- Me lo explicaron cuando me asignaron este trabajo, más no me dijeron mucho sobre ti, ni de los demás. A veces pienso que nunca debí dejar el Departamento de Aurores para dirigir el DSM. Era un trabajo menos estresante.

- Nunca debió de hacerlo- coincidió Frank- pero bueno, Jack fue el que convenció de que empezáramos la compañía. En Ruanda. No éramos más de 12 personas, pero eso genocidas, 40 veces más que nosotros, se rompían las cabezas tratando de atraparnos. Creo que llegue a valer hasta 1000 piezas metálicas- finalizo riendo con nostalgia.

- Frank, ¿Qué paso en el Río Zaire? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- le pregunto Hermione de improvisto. Esa pregunta la tenía en la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no se atrevía a hacerla. Muchos parecían saber la respuesta, pero había muchos rumores también, y los únicos a quienes ella les creería su palabra, no querían decir nada. Él la miro sorprendido, pero después sereno el rostro y bajo la mirada.

Él se apoyo en el respaldar de el sofá y puso su mano en sus cejas y con el pulgar y el índice, empezó a acariciarlas. Con una mirada triste hacia Hermione le pregunto.

-¿Qué has escuchado, de eso?- pregunto con una voz severa y casi fría.

-Creo que solo rumores, no lo sé, por eso preferiría no decírtelo. No quiero decirte nada que sea una mentira- le respondió Hermione con una mirada triste también- mentiras terribles Frank.

-Puede entonces que no sean mentiras. Es una historia terrible.

Ella no supo que decir, bajo la mirada, hacia su copa y se la quedo mirando. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Frank se le quedo mirando, no sabía ella si por indecisión o por dolor. El se sentó recto y con la mirada baja, a su copa. Las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban sus ojos.

-Jack y Broke se habían ido para visitar a sus familias, con los otros pocos que también tenían. Probablemente ellos eran los únicos que eran incapaces de hacer lo que hicimos- empezó Frank, con la mirada todavía en su copa- nosotros en cambio hicimos campamento cerca de un campo de refugiados, a 12km al oeste Kinshasa, la capital del Congo. Nos dormimos rápidamente porque había una tregua con el gobierno. Ellos no mandaban Askaris, a matar gente inocente, ni hacían esas purgas étnicas y nosotros no los matábamos a ellos.

"Muy entrada la noche, llegaron unos hombres del campo, mal heridos, y nos dijeron que el campo estaba en llamas y que muchos milicianos, Askaris, como llamábamos a esas milicas, estaban atacando a la gente. Nos dijeron que eran como 200 Askaris. Nosotros no éramos más de 15 personas, pero salimos corriendo a hacer lo que podíamos. Pero cuando llegamos, todo estaba en llamas y había cadáveres por todos lados. Los mataron a todos; hombres, mujeres, niños ancianos, todos estaban muertos".

"Fue la aldea Lakota otra vez, me sentí igual, todos nos sentimos igual. Todos sentíamos una ira y un odio que nos carcomía el alma. En la mañana enterramos a los pobres muertos y salimos del lugar para perseguir a esos desgraciados Askaris."

Hermione escuchaba todo esto, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada y con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en Frank. Solo su corazón mostraba señales de vida, ya que saltaba a ritmo frenético.

- Se dirigían al norte, al Río Zaire y llegaron hasta el al atardecer. Querían atravesarlo en 2 grupos de 100 Askaris, ya que temían que los atacáramos. Al anochecer 100 Askaris habían cruzado el río y los demás esperaban. Nosotros veíamos todo eso, mientras nos preparábamos. Convocamos una espesa niebla que cubriera todo el lugar y con la oscuridad de la noche, caímos sobre ellos. Gritábamos como salvajes, mientras, con cuchillos, hachas y maldiciones leves los derribábamos. Nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo para matarlos. Queríamos liberar nuestra ira con ellos. Matábamos y desaparecíamos, Matábamos y desaparecíamos. Los del otro lado solo podían escuchar nuestros gritos de ira y los gritos de agonía y terror de sus compañeros. Para el amanecer 100 hombres yacían muertos y no estábamos satisfechos. Cruzamos el río y les hicimos lo mismo al otro grupo. Dejamos a 3 vivos, nada más, para que volvieran a la capital para contarles a sus jefes lo ocurrido. La tregua se rompió oficialmente después de eso. Nunca volvimos a negociar con esos tiranos.

Frank hizo una pausa, termino su copa y después levanto la mirada para verla. Hermione estaba paralizada. Los rumores que habían escuchado, erran terribles en verdad. Pero escuchar esa historia, le parecía incomparable, probablemente, porque era la verdadera, y era él quien la contaba.

-Estoy maldito Hermione- dijo con una sonrisa amarga y triste- No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero en el fondo sé que tendré que pagar por lo que hice. No lo sé, me iré al infierno, supongo. Me imagino que lo merezco. No se pueden hacer esas cosas sin pagar, no importa cuánto las justifique, pero ¿Sabes cómo soy capaz de hacer esas cosas? ¿Sabes cómo soy capaz de aguantar cuando matan a uno de mis hombre? o ¿Cómo lo justifico cuando yo mato?

Ella se le quedo mirando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era peor de lo que imaginaba. "¿Cómo puede alguien vivir con eso?" al fin, con voz ahogada pregunto.

-¿Cómo?

- Cada vez que mato o matan a uno de mis hombres, me digo a mi mismo que eso tenía que pasar para que 10 o 20 personas más pudieran vivir. ¿Ve? Es simple, solo hay que multiplicar.

-¿Así fue cómo pudiste hacer lo que hiciste?- pregunto Hermione.

-O no, eso fue ira pura. Eso fue un momento de locura, de ira. Pero después, cuando esos recuerdos te atormentan, solo pensando así puedes soportarlo. Estoy maldito Hermione, no permitas que te pase lo mismo. La vida que llevo, no tiene nada de bonito y sea lo que sea que busca, no lo va a encontrar aquí. Deberías dejar todo esto, mientras tengas todavía su alma. Mientras todavía puedes dormir sin que sus pesadillas te atormenten.

-Yo no…- trato de decir Hermione, sin saber en verdad que decir, ni que pensar. Solo se le quedo mirando, atentamente, mientras Frank dejaba su copa y agarro el violín, y empezó a tocar suavemente "La musica notturna delle strade di Madrid" de Boccherini. Hermione simplemente quedo atontada, embelesada, por la música que escuchaba. Por el momento que vivía.

Y la castaña estuvo así un buen rato, maravillada por la música y… por la vista, cuando repentinamente, el vino se le fue a la cabeza y empezó a sentir una increíble somnolencia. La música y el vino, por fin terminaron de vencer a Hermione que cayó dormida en el regazo de Frank, con las piernas dobladas sobre en el sofá.

Cuando paso esto, Frank interrumpió la música, ya que la castaña se encontraba profundamente dormida, con la cabeza descansando en sus piernas. Se la quedo mirando su apacible rostro, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, por su suave respiración.

Y dominado por una irresistible necesidad, él extendió su mano izquierda para acariciarle el hermoso cabello castaño y enmarañado de Hermione, pero la retiro apenas sus dedos tocaron la suave piel de la castaña, como si le quemara. Convoco una almohada y se levanto con cuidado y delicadamente recostó la cabeza de Hermione en la almohada y la cubrió del frió con una manta azul que hizo aparecer. Se fui a su sillón y volvió a tocar la canción nuevamente, desde el principio, mientras observaba atentamente, a Hermione dormir.

Cuando termino la canción, se dio cuenta. Se levanto, agarro una botella de vino sin abrir y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y voltio para mirar por última vez, a Hermione, que seguía profundamente dormía.

-Es increíble que una maravillosa mujer como tú, se vea forzada a vivir una vida de soledad y tristeza. ¿Qué fuerza oscura te ha obligado a tener esta vida?- se pregunto Frank con un susurro, casi para sí mismo. Bajo la mirada para meditar un segundo y volvió a mirarla- pero siempre lo he dicho, es mejor para ti estar sola, que estar a mi lado.

Se llevo la botella a otro lugar, dejando a Hermione durmiendo sola en el sofá. Frank desapareció del edificio, a continuar su "fiesta" en otro lado. El amanecer había llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Quiero empezar aprovechando para explicar algunas cosas:

-Los "tipis" son las tiendas tradicionales de los nativos americanos.

-La tribu Lakota existe y se localiza en estados como Wyoming, Idaho. En las montañas rocosas en .

-Cheyenne es la capital de Wyoming, estado donde se localizaba la aldea de Lakotas.-La Region de los Grandes Lagos Africanos, es una region que se encuentra en el Sureste del continente, y esta rodeado por el Gran Valle del Rift- Kinshasa es la capital de la Republica Democratica del Congo, donde pasa el Rio Zaire, y el pais tambien se le conoce como Zaire. Este pais ha sido asolado por moustrosas dictaduras y queria adaptarlo al mundo magico.

Y ahora, quiero darle las más sinceras gracias especialmente a _malizagranger_ por haber leído y comentado el capítulo pasado, espero que te haya gustado este. Muchas gracias en verdad a los lectores que me leen y comentan, porque sois la fuerza que mueve esta empresa.

Malizagranger, en realidad no recuerdo haber respondido tu comentario pasado, y algo me dice que no lo hice. Si fue así, te pido disculpas, y por favor, recuerdame, para así hacerlo.

Quiera tambien disculparme por tardar tanto, es que la presión de la Uni y la falta de lectores en el capítulo pasado me han desanimado un poco =( Pero continuare, lo prometo.

Cualquier duda, opinión o crítica, pues les agradezco mucho si me lo hacen saber con un Review, pues sería un placer para mi leerlo y responderlo.

Sin más que decir, además de muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y... ¡Saludos!

"There is a pleasure in the pathless woods. There is a rapture on the lonely shore. There is society, where none intrudes. By the deep sea, and music in its roar. I love not man the less, but Nature more..." - Lord Byron-


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Noveno. La Partida de Frank…

_- ¡Ron, por favor no entiendo!_

_- Besame, Hermione besame._

-¡Noo!

Hermione se levanto sobresaltada con esa pesadilla. Lo único que no la había abandonado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida en un sofá, el sofá de la oficina de Frank. Estaba sola. Vio la manta azul que la arropaba y la almohada con la cual había dormido. No necesitaba preguntar de donde o de quien habían salido. Se fijo en la hora. fijo también que había dormido con el vestido negro de la cena de gala, aunque no tenía las zapatillas. Se volvió a recostar y se llevo las manos a la frente, mientras miraba al techo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Como pude dejar que esto pasara!- se reprendió ella. Aunque se dio cuenta, que lo que más le disgustaba era que Frank la haya dejado dormida sola- ¿Dónde estará él?

Se quedo pensando un rato en lo que había escuchado ayer. "¿Cómo es posible que nunca se lo hubieran dicho?" "¿Cómo un hombre como el era capaz de hacer y soportar cosas como esas?"

Hermione estaba trabajando como aurora para el Departamento de Aurores, cuando la llamaron para solicitarle el puesto de Directora de la DSM, que a diferencia del Departamento, el DSM era un organismo creado para la investigación y algunos rumoraban que ciertos "elementos" que ella no podía controlar, se dedicaban al espionaje.

Rumores que podrían ser ciertos ya que había gente que ha Hermione nunca les había gustado, pero que el Ministerio y el Departamento de Aurores no le permitían ni siquiera investigarlos. Eran intocables para ella, así que ella nunca podría saber que en verdad hacían, ya que muchas veces no podía localizarlos siquiera. Broke era uno de ellos. Más bien, Broke, para ella, era el que los lideraba. Hermione no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero todas sus conjeturas llegaban a esa conclusión. Solo el, de todos esos hombres, tenía la capacidad de hacer, lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era si Frank era el verdadero líder de ellos. Eso era lo que le era imposible averiguar.

Desvió la vista así el escritorio, donde estaban las dos copas y 2 botellas de vino vacías. "Las culpables" se dijo Hermione. Y había una sola hoja de papel en el escritorio. Se levanto del sofá y fue a echarle un vistazo. La deslizo por el escritorio, con la mano para poder verla. No era un documento, era un mapa, de África. El continente estaba dibujado con color pardo claro, pero una isla de tamaño considerable, en la costa atlántica estaba coloreada de verde. No tenía nombre. Solo un punto en su costa que decía "Port Rusesabagina". "Nunca había escuchado de eso" se dijo Hermione.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Frank que llevaba 2 tazas humeantes en las manos. Se había cambiado de ropa.

-Buenos días Hermione. ¿Durmió bien?- pregunto Frank con una sonrisa- ¿Café? Lamento no ofrecerle té, no soy gran amante del té, me temo.

- Si gracias- agradeció Hermione, tomando la taza y bebiendo un trago, extrañada por la forma tan amigable en que hablaban- disculpa por haberme quedado dormida. Ese vino francés sí que era fuerte.

- Por favor, no se disculpe. Estaba cansada por un arduo día de trabajo y el vino no la ayudo en nada. Además, ese sofá es muy cómodo ¿no? Una combinación fatal, ¿no cree?- pregunto sonriendo, encantadoramente.

- Si en verdad que si- coincidió Hermione, tratando de hablar de una forma cordial, y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si esa sonrisa de él, no surtiera efecto en ella- ¿y tu donde dormiste? ¿En su casa?

- No, en un campamento, en los bosques escoses. En un bosque de Caledonias para ser exactos.

- ¿En un bosque?- pregunto ella extrañada- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo su casa?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Pues que no existe. No necesito de una- explico sin darle mucha importancia.

Eso la dejo en shock, de nuevo. "¿Este hombre que le pasa?". Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos extraordinarios para no dejar caer la taza.

-Sí pero, ¿Tu vives en un bosque? Como… como- Hermione no sabía que preguntar primero- ¿Es que duermes en el suelo o algo así?

- Si, más o menos. Nunca duermo en una cama Hermione ¿Por qué?- se adelanto- porque he pasado casi toda mi vida durmiendo a la intemperie, con la bóveda de estrellas como mi techo. Es como a mí me gusta vivir, desde niño.

- Si pero, no tiene una casa. Es decir, ¿y sus cosas?

- No tengo muchas, y lo que tengo lo guardo aquí o en una bolsa que no tiene fondo.

-¿Y en que gasta el dinero que le pagamos?

- Hermione, nunca he necesitado el dinero. Y mucho menos los bancos. Me alegro de decir que nunca he puesto un pie en un banco en mi vida. Me acostumbre a vivir por mis propios medios.

-¿Y qué hace con el dinero?

- Bueno lo gasto en cosas como restaurantes o habanos auténticos. No me gustan los que vienen en cajas que se van reemplazando en orden que se van consumiendo. Y el vino de anoche, era autentico. Lo demás, lo regalo a gente que lo necesita más que.

- A ver a ver, ¿Me está diciendo que duerme a la intemperie y que su dinero lo regala?

- Sí, creo que si- dijo asintiendo, con una sonrisa amable, como si le encantara la expresión de asombro de la castaña- Hermione, las ganas de ganar dinero, de gastar, nunca las he sentido. No rijo mi vida por esos deseos ni metas. La vida sin un centavo es mucho más divertida. La libertad y la simplicidad son muy bellas para dejarlas pasar.

Hermione estuvo escuchando esa forma de pensar embelesada. Una vida viajando y coexistiendo nada más que con la naturaleza, ¿Cómo sería? Una pregunta que la inquietaba se le salió.

-Sí, pero ¿No piensas nunca en forma una familia? ¿Establecerte?

Se arrepintió al momento de haberla hecho, de alguna forma ya sabía la respuesta. Pero no todavía el porqué. A Frank se le endureció un poco el semblante, bajo la mirada y dijo.

-Buscar una pareja, casarse y formar una familia es para muchos la gran meta de su vida ¿no? Pero no para mí. Nunca quise una y probablemente nunca lo haga.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto un poco enfadada, aunque no sabía porque- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Y qué tiene de malo vivir solo? Yo no creo que la felicidad solo se pueda alcanzar relacionándose con otros seres humanos.

-¿Nunca has sentido el amor Frank?

-Si lo sentí, ¿y qué me hizo?, sufrir- le respondió ya enfadándose, pero se tranquilizo al terminar la frase- No, no es lo que quería decir. Es decir, Hermione, Dios nos ha puesto todo un Universo de cosas, para que la exploremos y vivamos. Y para mi, la felicidad vienen con la búsqueda de nuevas experiencias. El centro del espíritu humano viene de sentir sensaciones y experiencias nuevas. Sin ellas, el espíritu es destruido.

Hermione no sabía que responder. Le gusto lo que dijo, pero algo le decía que esa no era la verdadera razón. Había algo más. Algo más que Frank no estaba todavía dispuesto a compartir. Recordó entonces la hoja con el mapa.

- Frank, no pude evitar fijarme en ese mapa que tienes en tu escritorio. Vi una isla, pero nunca la había escuchado mencionar. ¿Qué es?

El miro la hoja y por un momento creyó verlo palidecer. Frank se movió de el sofá hasta el escritorio y agarro la hoja para metérsela en el bolsillo. Sin mirar a Hermione, respondió.

-Nada importante. Solo es un sueño que siempre he tenido.

-¿Un nueva experiencia? ¿Un nuevo lugar donde acampar?- pregunto ella sonriendo. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con Frank en ese modo de vida. La verdad es que sonaba, por como lo decía, como una vida hermosa.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto él, ocultando todavía la mirada- Es una isla muy bonita, con playas que parecen el paraíso. Sería un perfecto lugar para pasar mis días en paz.

Hermione le sonrió. Eso era algo que le gustaba mucho de él. El sentir una pasión y un deseo por algo. El que tuviera una meta tan bonita, aunque pareciera tan simple para algunos. Una vida así, podría sanar cualquier corazón ¿quién sabe? hasta el de ella.

-Bueno Frank, fue un placer hablar contigo y conocerte mejor. Espero que podamos hacerlo más adelante.

- El placer fue mío Hermione, tal vez podríamos reunirnos más tarde para comer. Me gustaría saber más cosas de ti, en nuestro próximo encuentro- le dijo sonriendo- No en el almuerzo, ya que tengo unos asuntos que atender, ¿la cena quizás?

Eso no le gusto a ella y le hizo palidecer. "¿Qué quería saber el de mi? ¿El por qué vivo como vivo?" se pregunto Hermione.

-Frank, no sé si será buena idea- dijo ella a la defensiva, aunque nada le gustaría más que cenar con él.

-Es lo justo ¿no cree? Yo hable un poco de mi y tu, si quieres, podrías hablar un pocoti. Podemos darle un poco de vino, si se siente insegura.

-Touche- concedió ella, era verdad, ella se había aprovechado anoche, y él se había dado cuenta de ellos- ¿Pero fue por eso que me contó todo eso?

-No por supuesto que no, no estaba ebrio Hermione, solo que el vino me quito toda facultad de…dudar. Pero en verdad creo que necesitaba hablar de eso tanto como tú de escuchar. Tal vez le sea útil también.

- Depende de que desee escuchar- condiciono Hermione, todavía recelosa.

- Por supuesto. ¿Quién soy yo para obligarla?- le dijo Frank- solo quiero saber un poco mas de ti Hermione. Quedamos entonces, ¿una cena?

- Esta bien, yo pagare me imagino.

-¿Qué? Por favor, me estas insulta. Si tengo dinero y lo suficiente, te lo aseguro.

-Lo siento Frank- se disculpo apenada- claro que sí. Me encantaría. No puedo esperar. Hasta la noche Frank.

- La veré esta noche, ¿en el Ritz de Paris?

-¿Ritz de Paris?- pregunto ella sorprendida y sonriendo- me parece bien, fantástico en verdad. Nos vemos Frank.

Y salió por la puerta a su oficina, donde se quedo un buen rato, con una sonrisa y un rubor, que no se le quito aun después de darse una ducha caliente en su baño privado que tenía en la oficina, y trabajar por unas horas. Se fue para su casa ya al atardecer, para prepararse para la cena con Frank, sabiendo muy bien, que esa sonrisa en su rostro, era de pura felicidad.

Era ya la mañana del otro día, cuando Hermione Granger entro furiosa en una de las oficinas del Departamento donde estaban los agentes Calamy y Broderick revisando unos documentos.

-Señor Calamy ¿Donde está el señor Connor? Y si no lo sabe- le interrumpió a Calamy, detectando su respuesta- búsquelo inmediatamente y llévelo a mi oficina.

- Pero Directora, el señor Fisher, su secretario nos informo que Ud lo mando a su casa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto casi a grito, muy sorprendida.

-Sí, nos dijo que hablo con Frank y que le dijo que él y Ud cenaron ayer, ¿verdad?

-Si es verdad- respondió Hermione a la defensiva."¿Cómo se atrevía Frank a contar eso? ¿Quien se creía?" se pregunto ella, ardiendo por dentro de la rabia- fue una reunión para decir el futuro del Departamento- finalizo con una mentira.

- No nos dijo el por qué. Pero nos dijo que Ud le dijo que no fuera a trabajar, que se fuera a su casa porque se sentía indispuesto.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa!- replico ella mas enfadada y intrigada que nunca-¿Donde está el señor Fisher?

Calamy endureció el rostro, y una fuerte inquietud le invadió el cuerpo. Ya sabía que algo andaba mal cuando habla con Fisher, el hombre había sido muy enfático en no permitirles corroborar con la Directora. Además les puso un montón de tareas, "Para mantenernos ocupados, de seguro" se dijo David

-Saca tu varita- le dijo William Broderick, con la varita en mano y con el semblante endurecido e inexpresivo- Ud también Directora. Fisher esta en su oficina.

- Si Directora, hoy, el señor Fisher se ha comportado muy extraño. Nos ha puesto tareas que Ud supuesta mente nos mando a hacer. Mando a John Broke a vigilar con casi todos los agentes a las celdas donde tenemos a los prisioneros, y a otros los mando a vigilar en el hospital a los rehenes rescatados de Conciglieris. Ha desperdigado a todo el Departamento. ¿Supongo que ninguna de esas órdenes fueron dadas por Uds?

-¡Claro que no!- respondió furiosa, pero un dejo de preocupación apareció en su tono. "¿Estará Frank atrás de esto?"

-Señora Directora, yo no creo que Frank este detrás de esto- dijo Broderick, con una mirada suspicaz- El no es así.

- Eso es lo que vamos ahora a averiguar- le contesto Hermione, ocultando muy bien su sorpresa.

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Roger Fisher, un muchacho de 33 años, rubio y gordito. La abrieron de golpe con un hechizo y adentro les respondieron con un Avada Kadabra que paso cerca de Broderick, quien hábilmente lo desvió. Fisher fue desarmado y atado en si silla, con apenas unos pocos movimientos de la varita de Hermione.

-Fisher, ¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto Hermione furiosa- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nunca lo encontraran- se limito él a responder con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

De pronto este escupió un líquido verde de su boca y las ataduras se soltaron. Salto para agarrar su varita, que todavía estaba en el suelo. Y para sorpresa de todos, se metió la punta de ella en la boca.

-¡No!- gritaron los tres al unísono, al tiempo que tres hechizos impactaron en el estomago de Fisher, paralizándolo al acto, antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Broderick se avalando sobre y le quito la varita, le abrió la boca, probo con la sustancia que tenía en la boca, con los dedos y dijo.

-Poción de Cho-Shan, para deshacer encantamientos de cuerdas atadoras, pero no le servirá contra la parálisis- explico él mientras hacía que Fisher botara todo lo que tenia. Una píldora cayó al suelo también, el agente la examino- 500mg de cianuro, menos mal que usamos los encantamientos paralizadores. Con esto podría matar a 50 personas

Hermione veía todo esto conmocionada. "¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?- se preguntaba la castaña- ¿Y donde esta Frank?" Ella no lo veía desde el día anterior, en su oficina, donde habían quedado para cenar ¡Lo había esperado casi toda la noche en el Ritz, y Frank la había dejado plantada! ¿Por qué?

-Bueno quíteselo y empecemos a interrogarlo- dijo despejando por ahora su mente- Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando acá.

-Directora, con todo respeto-replico el agente Broderick- pero no estamos preparados para hacer un interrogatorio en esta oficina, puede tener otros trucos. Solo en las salas de interrogatorio, estaremos preparados. Puedo movilizarlo hasta allá.

-Sí, sí está bien. Agente Calamy, adelántate y prepara una sala. William y yo escoltaremos al señor Fisher hasta allá. Y Calamy, que nadie más sepa de esto. Habla solo con John Broke.

-Ok Roger, ¿Dónde está Frank? ¿Y por qué nos atacaste?-pregunto Hermione, Fisher, en la sala de interrogatorios, con solo el agente Broderick como compañía.

-Nunca lo encontraran, vivo- les respondió el asustado de pronto- Frank es hombre muerto.

Hermione sintió una fuerte patada en el estomago. "¿Cómo era posible? Y después de todo lo malo que pensé de él en el Ritz, todo lo que me enfade, ¿por esto?" se reprendió Hermione. Pero se recupero. "Tiene que haber una solución para esto. No puedo perderlo"

-Roger, ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién lo tiene y por qué?- insistió ella, tratando de calmarse.

- No les diré nada. Nunca lo encontraran. Es hombre muerto- les dijo desafiándolos.

-Roger, tenemos Veritaserum, por favor colabora- le amenazo Broberick, con una botellita en la mano. Hermione no puedo decir nada y Fisher, al ver la botellita, se quebró.

-¡No! ¡No pueden hacerme esto!- dijo el suplicando y llorando- tienes que matarme Broderick, por favor. Si te digo algo, los mataran. ¡Mataran a mi familia!

-¿Quién matara a tu familia? ¿¡Que está pasando Roger!?- pregunto alterada Hermione.

- ¡No, no puedo! ¡Los mataran! ¡Sino me matan, los mataran a todos!- grito Fisher desesperado.

-Roger nadie matara a tu familia, le voy a decir a Broke que los busque. Solo dime donde esta Frank y quien lo tiene- le dijo Hermione- solo dímelo.

-¡No, no entienden! ¡Están secuestrados! ¡Todos!- grito Fisher- a Frank lo mataran en cualquier momento y a mi familia lo mataran si saben que colabore con Uds. Debes hacerlo William, ¡por favor! Frank es hombre muerto, pero mi familia no, no todavía.

-Lo lamento Roger, no puedo hacer eso, no mientras no esté seguro de que Frank este muerto- respondió Broderick sin alterar el tono, Hermione no sabía qué hacer- esta es tu última oportunidad. Calamy entra.

Calamy entro para ayudarles, Fisher empezó a llorara y suplicar. Le metieron la botella en la boca y le obligaron a tragar unas gotas. Fisher a los segundos se tranquilizo. Todo esto paso antes los ojos mortificados de Hermione, que recobro la compostura cuando Fisher se tranquilizo.

- ¿Dónde está Frank Connor, Roger Fisher?- pregunto Hermione, con la voz más calmada que ella podía realizar.

- En Italia, en una cabaña a 5km al norte Verona- respondió Fisher con la mirada perdida.

-¿Quién lo tiene secuestrado Roger Fisher?

-La banda de los Garret, el hijo de Vincent Garret. George Garret. Pero el verdadero dueño es alguien mucho peor. Alguien que ya conoce a Frank. El planeo todo esto, usando a los Garret. No sé quién es, pero algunos lo llaman el Nigromante.

-Ok, el Nigromante- repitió ella meditando. Desafortunadamente no pudo ver la cara de John Broke palidecer repentinamente- ¿Qué quieren de Frank, Roger Fisher?

-Aparte de matarlo. Información, sobre ti, la quieren muerta. Y se la están sacando bajo tortura. Y son muy buenos. Pero no pueden hacer nada, ya el debe estar muerto.

Hermione, sintió de repente una agonía en su pecho, y no puedo más. Salió apresurada de la habitación. Las amenazas que cernían sobre su vida, poco le importaron, y las olvido a los pocos segundos. La idea de que Frank estaba sufriendo en esos momentos y ella en el Departamento, sin poder hacer nada, eran demasiado para la castaña y lo que más le importaba. Tenía que hacer algo. Los agentes Broke, Broderick y Calamy se reunieron con ella.

- Directora, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto William.

-Trata de sacarle una imagen de la cabaña señor Broke, nos ayudara, si puede- ordeno la castaña, para sorpresa de todos. No esperaban tanta resolución en ella. No después de saber lo que le pasaba a Frank- Luego bórrele la memoria. Pero dile lo que paso, dile que lo vamos a tener encerrado aquí. Con la información que nos dio, no podemos enjuiciarlo por traición, pues usamos Veritaserum y en los exámenes de sangre reglamentarios aparecerá. Pero dile que lo enjuiciaremos por lo del Avada Kadrabra. De eso no se librara.

Broke asintió e inexpresivo se volteo y entro a la sala sin decir nada, a hacer su trabajo. Los demás se quedaron mirando a Hermione, esperando más decisiones. Calamy la admiraba, "Después de todo ¡Mira! Tan decidida, fuerte e inteligente como siempre. Apuesto todo, a que lo que le pueda pasar a Frank la tiene mortificada, y aun así ¡Mira!" se dijo.

-¿Qué hay de la familia de Fisher?- pregunto el agente William Broderick.

- No podemos hacer nada todavía. William reúne a 10 hombres de confianza y espérame en frente a mi oficina. Entraremos en ella, desapareceremos por Red Flu en mi casa y de allí, partiremos a Italia.

Se abrió la puerta y Broke salio de ella con un frasco en la mano.

-Me tome la libertad de preguntarle antes, donde estaba su familia. Está seguro de que están en la cabaña- aseguro Broke, levanto el frasco y dijo- Y necesitaremos un Pensadero para esto.

-Tengo uno mi oficina, lo utilizaremos cuando nos reunamos con los hombres- respondió Hermione, con la mirada pensativa. Broke miro a Broderick confuso y este último miro a Hermione con admiración. "Esta mujer sí que piensa en todo".

Verona, Italia. 1pm del día anterior.

Frank Connor entro en un café sin fijarse en la clientela, solo se fijaba en un hombre sentado en la barra, solo. Un hombre que reconocía, un hombre que debería explicarle muchas cosas. Se sentó a su lado diciendo en italiano perfecto.

-¡Guisepe Petri! Buenas tardes, amigo mío. ¿Cómo estás?

-Connor, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el hombre palideciendo al verle- tienes agallas para venir aquí ¿sabes?

- Estoy aquí para hacer negocios- le dijo mientras soltaba una bolsa de cuero en la mesa, este hizo un ruido metálico al caer- tengo entendido que has escuchado ciertas cosas interesantes. ¿Dónde está el hijo de Vincent Garret? ¿Dónde está George?

El hombre se le quedo escrutando su rostro y después miro el contenido de la bolsa y su rostro formo una expresión de desagrado. En el rostro de Frank, en cambio, no se reflejaba ninguna emoción, solo seriedad.

-Mira Connor, por esa cantidad, te diré solo 2 cosa- le espeto Guisepe- y eso es que estás loco al venir hasta aquí, después de lo que hiciste en Turín, si a mí no me engañas. Sé que el arresto no fue hecho en suelo británico como dicen los periódicos- le dijo con tono de burla- y segundo es que hay mucha gente aquí que desea verte muerto. 2 de ellos están aquí mismo, y están dispuestos a hacer el trabajo.

Frank volteo para ver a los 2 hombres que Guisepe señalaba, se miraron y Frank les saludo con la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Ellos en cambio se limitaron a asentir la cabeza y sonreír mordazmente, en desafió.

-¿En verdad?- le pregunto Frank a Guisepe con una sonrisa- ¿Son buenos?

-Los mejores. No tendrás ni una oportunidad con esos dos- dijo burlándose- y quédate con tus 50 galeones ingleses.

Hizo rodar la bolsa por la mesa hasta Frank. La expresión de Frank endureció al tiempo que Guisepe sentía un fuerte apretón en sus "partes" que le provoco un intenso dolor. Se quedo sin aire y su cara empezó a enrojecer, además que sus ojos se tornaron saltones y su boca se abrió exorbitantemente.

-¿Qué hay de tus testículos?- pregunto Frank en un susurro- ¿también puedo quedármelos? Italiano chupapenes.

-No por favor, suéltame- dijo Guisepe rojo y jadeando.

-¿Cómo piensan atacarla? ¿Qué saben de mis defensas?- le pregunto Frank, apretando mas- ¿Esta el Nigromante atrás de todo?

-Yo creo que esta conversación la podemos hacer en un lugar mas privado ¿no crees Frank?- pregunto un hombre que se situó atrás de ellos, al tiempo que varias varitas apuntaban a la espalda de Frank- ahora se buen chico, suelta a Guisepe y entrégame la varita. Despacio.

Frank lo soltó y se enderezo. El hombre se sentó en el puesto de Guisepe, que se largo de ahí con la bolsa de cuero, y el desconocido pidió un helado, que le fue entregado rápidamente. Empezó a comerlo despacio, saboreándolo.

-Humm, me encanta el helado de ron pasa y coco- dijo el mirando la cuchara después de probarla- era el que mi madre me daba cada vez que le mostraba mis excelentes notas del colegio.

- Y te gusta el helado ¿Por el sabor? ¿O la satisfacción de triunfar y ser premiado?- pregunto perspicazmente Frank con una sonrisa. El desconocido rió.

-Buena pregunta, por los dos me imagino. Ahora, tengo entendido que el DSM, me llama Ulises. Es por el cuento griego, el de Homero, o por el libro muggle de James Joyce.

Frank no contesto, la revelación de traidores en el Departamento no le sentó bien, pero disimulo con su típica expresión inexpresiva. El desconocido rió.

-Hay Frank hay Frank. ¿Quieres saber cómo te llamamos a ti?- le pregunto a Frank, que no dijo nada- te llamamos The Hawk. Bienvenido Hawk.

Rió otra vez, con una risa suave y volvió a probar su helado. A saborearlo. Se volvió a dirigir a él.

-Ahora Frank, quiero que entregues tu varita, despacio y pacíficamente ya que mis hombres como ves, se ponen nerviosos. Después saldremos de acá, como si nada, y hablaremos en lugar privado.

-O querrás decir, me mataras en un lugar más privado- le corrigió Frank, sin expresar ninguna emoción.

- Si bueno, eso el algo que inevitablemente tendrá que pasar. Después de una larga charla, claro. Vamos Frank, después de todos estos años incordiándonos, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar? Ahora, por favor, podemos salir afuera, sin confrontaciones. Las odio en realidad.

-No, no, no- dijo Frank negando la cabeza- Eso no puede pasar. Si quieres mi varita, tendrás que pelar, conmigo. ¿Vamos, en verdad pensaste que me podrías capturar sin pelear?

-La verdad, Frank, si esos espero. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en esta heladería hay bastantes niños. ¿Cuántos crees? ¿13? ¿15? Además de la gente inocente y tengo a 2 hombres nada más para que maten a esos pobres niños si llegas a tocar esa varita. Ahora, yo no dudaría en volar este local, con todo y niños al quinto demonio. Pero tu Frank ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer? Yo se que eres capaz de escapar de acá, abriéndote pasos con la varita. Pero, morirán muchas personas inocentes, niños sobre todo, niños felices comiendo helado con sus felices familias. ¿Qué harás Frank?

En ese momento Frank presto atención a la risas de los niños, y eso le helo el corazón. Vio a uno de los pequeños, rubio y gordito, comiendo helado con sus padres, hablaban y reían. Eran felices, se veían felices"¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¿Cómo podría arriesgar tanta felicidad? Esa felicidad que yo nunca podré ver" El miro al desconocido y les entrego la varita. Se levanto, acompañado de esos hombres hasta la puerta, donde desaparecieron sin ser vistos


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo Décimo. No Vencerán Eternamente.

_En algún lugar del Norte de Italia..._

Se encontraba una cabaña húmeda y maloliente, donde el agente Frank Connor estaba atado a una silla, su expresión no reflejaba nada, ni miedo, ni confianza, nada. El desconocido estaba al frente, detrás de un escritorio.

-Sabes quién soy ¿verdad?- le pregunto el desconocido.  
>-George Garret. Tuve el honor de conocer a tu padre, en su celda. Ahora debe apestar tanto como tú- le dijo con una sonrisa. Más Garret no se inmuto.<br>-Esto no era lo que yo espera, veo que no nos estamos tratando con el debido respeto.  
>-No, me parece que no, pero ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Frank-¿Cómo sabían adónde iba?<br>-¡Ah! Eso te lo podemos mostrar- le dijo Garret y ordeno a unos hombres que estaban en la habitación- traigan a la familia Fisher.

Frank palideció cuando unos minutos después las vio aparecer por la puerta las caras de la esposa y las hijas de Roger Fisher, ambas nada más eran unas niña, muy pálidas y de cabellos rubios. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, más nadie lo noto, ya que se controlo casi al instante. Las pobres estaban atadas, amordazadas y muy asustadas.

-El señor Fisher, muy amablemente, te ha estado espiando, (con mucha ayuda nuestra por supuesto) y así pudo darnos la información a cambio de no hacerle daño a su familia- le explico el inglés con una sonrisa.  
>-No se preocupen, no les harán daño- los tranquilizo Frank. Ellos vieron la expresión serena de Frank y se tranquilizaron un poco. Ellos asintieron, al tiempo que Frank les sonreía, tranquilizadoramente- Todo saldrá bien.<br>-Qué lindo- dijo Garret con una sonrisa cruel- llévenlos de vuelta a la sala.

Una vez que las mujeres se fueron Frank endureció la expresión y se dirigió a Garret, que seguía sonriente.  
>-Está bien, ya me tienes aquí, no es necesario que les hagas daños a los Fisher.<br>-Bueno eso depende de cómo se comporte el señor Fisher y de cómo lo hagas tú, claro- le dijo con amabilidad el inglés- Una cosa Frank, si tú estuvieras en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo. ¿Tú me mostrarías piedad?

Frank con una sonrisa desafiante, negó la cabeza. Garret rió y muy fuerte.

-No. Probablemente no- respondió con simpleza.  
>-Claro que no ¿Ven?- pregunto a sus hombres, echándose a reír- Esa es la honestidad que me encanta. Sin rogar, sin mentir ¡Y hasta con una sonrisa en su rostro! Te voy a confesar algo Frank, nos vamos a divertir. Aunque me temo, que no saldrás de aquí.<br>-Bueno un gran amigo me dijo una vez, que la muerte se burla de nosotros antes de hacer su trabajo. Nosotros lo que tenemos que hacer, es sonreírle de vuelta.  
>-¿Y ese gran hombre le sonrió a la muerte?- pregunto George.<br>- No le dio tiempo. Unos criminales como tú y tu padre lo mataron muy rápido.

El hombre golpeo fuertemente la mesa con su mano y rió extasiado.  
>-¡Pero así es mi padre! Hace las cosas muy rápido y no disfruta de la muerte- y se puso más serio, más un brillo cruel ilumino sus ojos- yo en cambio, no lo hago tan rápido, ya que así puedo disfrutar de los pequeños detalles y emociones que implica una muerte lenta. Nos vamos a divertir mucho Frank, te lo aseguro. Y gritaras, y mucho.<br>-Pues para que eso pase vas a tener que esforzarte mucho, porque no te pienso darte ese placer- le desafió Frank -¿A no?- le respondió George, al momento le apuntaba con su varita y pronunciaba ¡Crucio!

Pero Frank no grito, sino que bajo su cabeza y cerro los labios y los ojos fuertemente, mientras que contenía el dolor en la garganta. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el hombre parara. Frank jadeo mas no grito.  
>-¡Que desafió tenemos aquí! Pero no se preocupen, gritara y agonizara- les aseguro a sus hombres- a menos que nos digas las cosas por las buenas. Vamos Frank, confiesa y será un Avada Kedavra en la cabeza. Sabes que es la máxima consideración que te puedo dar. Y es solo por ti, para que tengas una muerte digna, al menos.<br>-Que generoso eres, pero... puedes irte al demonio- dijo jadeando.  
>-No. Tu primero- y con una de sus manos, agarro la mano izquierda de Frank, y con la otra apunto con la varita su dedo del anillo de la mano izquierda- este dedito se fue al baile.<p>

Y con un movimiento de su varita, esta actuó como un cuchillo, que le cortó ese dedo a Frank. El no grito. Hizo lo mismo que cuando lo torturaban con el Cruciatus, aunque lo maldijo varias veces. Además volvió a ser torturado con ella por media hora más.

-Señor, si no habla, tenemos ordenes de usar el Veritaserum y matarlo- le dijo aterrorizado uno de los criminales a George Garret, que estaba todo sudoroso y cansado- señor, el Nigromante dio órdenes de matarlo lo más rápido posibles.  
>-¡Cállate! ¡Es mi prisionero y haré lo que quiera con él! El Veritaserum no sirve con él. Los Askaris Ugandeses lo probaron con él, ¡Y lo único que le sacaron fue una receta para hacer Mejillones gratinados!-les grito a sus hombres, que retrocedieron. Garret se volvió a Frank, que jadeaba en el suelo- Ahora Connor, mi oferta se acaba de hacerse menos generosa. Te torturo por 1 hora más y después te desangro con Septumsempra ¿Qué dices? ¿Hablaras?<br>- Vete… al… demonio- dijo Frank jadeando, acostado boca abajo.  
>-Bueno… es tu elección- susurro Garret y apunto a Frank con su varita.<br>-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- grito Frank tratando de incorporarse, Garret se volvió a su compañeros y les sonrió- Espera.  
>- ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato? ¿Hablaras?<br>-No- dijo Frank jadeando, pero ya se había levantado del suelo- y ya puedes continuar.

La sonrisa de Garret se borro, le apunto de nuevo a Frank con la varita y el cayo de rodillas y cerro los ojos, al acto, pero sin gritar. Aguantando el dolor, ya que por nada en el mundo, quería darles daría ese placer.

_5 horas después._

-Señor ya debemos matarlo y abandonar el lugar- le recordaron sus hombres a un cansado Garret.  
>- No he terminado, no todavía. ¡Párate! Y ahora dinos, como podemos matarla y lo haré rápido Frank. Te matare rápido, te lo prometo.<p>

Frank ya no podía pararse. Estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyaba la espalda en la pared. Había sangrado mucho y se estaba quedando dormido. Tenía todas las costillas rotas y había perdido un dedo. Además de que había sido torturado por horas. Ya era de mañana. La salida del sol le había dado ánimos. Pero sus fuerzas habían caído por fin.

-Frank, por favor, deja tu arrogancia a un lado y al menos asegúrate una muerte con rápida- le pidió Garret- Solo dime como podemos llegar a esa mujer. Eso es todo.  
>-No podrás matarla. Esta muy protegida- le dijo Frank, con una voz débil y con la mirada al suelo.<br>-Todo se puede hacer, si conoces los métodos y la gente adecuada. Todo se puede hacer.  
>-Mi grupo no lo permitirá, sea quien sea quien que te apoya. No lo lograras- se estaba quedando dormido- ellos no lo permitirán.<br>-Si, sobre ellos también quería preguntarte. Tú los lideras ¿verdad? Esa gente, ellos solo te escuchan a ti ¿verdad?  
>- Solo te diré dos cosas y eso es lo que sacaras de mí, nada más. No me importa lo que me hagas. 1: Las cosas no están marchando como tus jefes planean. Toda esta pronto.<br>-¿Qué cosa?- dijo mirándole con ira.  
>-Ya lo sabrás- le dijo sonriéndole- lo que me lleva a la segunda cosa. Podrás hacerme gritar, agonizar y hasta llorar. Si, si puedes hacerlo. Después de todo, nada es imposible, si conoces los métodos adecuados.<p>

Frank bajo la mirada, ya muy cansado, soltando un débil quejido. Y después levanto su mirado con un brillo en sus ojos grises, uno que no habían visto en toda la noche, un brillo triunfal que solo el amanecer después de la gran oscuridad puede superar.  
>-Pero al final, se hará mi voluntad hermano- le dijo desafiante y más sereno que nunca, todos los presentes vacilaron- porque no podrás vencer eternamente.<br>-Ya lo veremos. Traigan el hierro al rojo vivo. Ahóguenlo después-dijo Garret ahora muy serio y sin poder disimular la decepción y la ira- terminen de una vez con él.

Trajeron un tubo de hierro, donde uno de sus extremos había sido calentado hasta estar al rojo vivo, y se lo afincaron en el pecho y por primera vez después de 7 horas se le escapo un grito de dolor. El sol ahora iluminaba y calentaba toda la región, pero ya no podía dar más ánimos a Frank Connor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una cabaña pequeña, oculta tras unos matorrales y un círculo de pinos y olivos. Intencionalmente parecía. Si se miraba al norte de la cabaña se podían ver borrosamente las cumbres de los Alpes italianos. Un riachuelo corría cerca de la línea de los árboles, donde estaban ocultos un grupo de agentes del DSM, liderados por una bruja llamada Hermione Granger.

El sol calentaba levemente la región, ya que todavía era invierno y había frió y nieve todavía, unos 5 grados centígrados. Hermione escudriñaba la cabaña acostada en la fría nieve, tratando de detectar señales de vida, sobre todo señales de que se estaba haciendo una tortura. No estaban seguros de donde estaba Frank, no estaban seguros si estaba vivo y ni siquiera sabían cómo era la cabaña ¡Apenas y sospechaban de que Frank estaba allí! La perfecta misión. Esas de las que probablemente terminaran todos muertos al final de esa hermosa mañana.

-Directora- dijo John Broke le dijo mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos azules- creo que ya estamos preparados para entrar. No podemos seguir esperando mas, tenemos que entrar. Mientras más tiempo pasa, menos oportunidades tenemos.  
>-Lo sé John, ya lo sé- dijo Hermione, todavía mirando a la cabaña- ¿ya desactivaron las defensas?<br>-Si Directora, y los muy desgraciados no tienen idea de nada. Todavía tenemos el elemento de sorpresa. Entraremos 3 por la ventana norte. Ud y 4 más entraran por la ventana este y los demás por la puerta. Más no podemos hacer.  
>-¿Cual es la señal de reconocimiento?<br>-Hemm…Flash y Thunder- dijo Broke, rascándose su rubio cabello.

Ella medito, ella entraría con David Calamy, Robert McCourt, Thomas Baddington y un agente llamado Ben Wade (Por sorteo, su grupo tenía un agente más que los demás). Los de la ventana norte serian liderados por William Broderick y los que entrarían por la puerta principal serian liderados por Broke. No se podía hacer un plan mejor, simplemente, no se podía. Había muchas cosas que no se sabían y no había tiempo ni forma de averiguarlo. Y Hermione no iba a esperar más. Había que entrar y pronto.

-Entremos, ya. Y quiero a ese maldito de George Garret con vida.  
>-Ya oyeron a la Directora- dijo Broke a los hombres, que permanecían acostados en la nieve, con frío y el rostro serio- cubran sus esquinas y recuerden la señal. Revisen cada puerta que vean. Esperen a que la puerta principal se habrá para entrar. Y cuidado al entrar.<p>

Y desaparecieron. Hermione apareció al lado de una ventana, con Calamy a su lado y los otros tres en el otro la de la ventana. Wade apunto con la varita a la ventana y con un rayo púrpura, la ventana se abrió poco a poco, como si el viento la empujara. Se escucho la puerta abrirse a la fuerza y gritos y maldiciones también se escucharon. Hubo una par de pequeñas explosiones, acompañados con débiles y fuertes gritos. Wade se asomo apuntando con la varita. Un rayo verde salió del interior, pero erró. Wade movió la varita y un rayo plateado salió de ella. A continuación Wade salto adentro de la ventana, seguido por Calamy, McCourt, Hermione y por último Baddington.

Era un cuarto y ya no había enemigos en pie. Había una cama en la pared frente a la ventana, donde estaba el cuerpo de uno de los criminales. La puerta estaba también en frente de ella. Ben ya estaba pegado a la pared y agarraba el pomo de la puerta. Esperaba que le dieran la orden. Hermione asintió y Wade la abrió. El resto fue caos.

Era un pasillo donde estaban 4 hombres que les tiraban maldiciones verdes a diestra y siniestras. No había como cubrirse, excepto por la pared de la puerta, donde Wade se cubría y respondía. Baddington se cubría con la puerta abierta y respondía también. Los demás solo podían asomarse, lanzar encantamientos y saltar a cubierto.

Wade lanzo un maleficio negro y se escucho una fuerte explosión en el pasillo, cosa que hizo aminorar las maldiciones verdes a la mitad. En ese momento, Baddington fue a lanzar un nuevo hechizo cuando una maldición plateada traspasó la puerta, alcanzándolo a él de lleno en el pecho. Cayó al suelo y no se movió más. Calamy corrió a suplantarlo mientras Hermione ponía un hechizo protector a la puerta, para tratar de proteger a David. Unos cuantos hechizos lanzados por Wade y Calamy y las maldiciones verdes y plateadas desaparecieron. Ambos se adentraron en el pasillo, apuntando con sus varitas.

-McCourt, revisa a Thomas- ordeno Hermione, adentrándose a el pasillo. Estaba lleno de polvo y habían tres puertas, una al fondo (donde estaban los cuerpos de los enemigos) y una puerta en cada pared- Ben tu entra en la puerta derecha. David en la izquierda. Yo entrare en la puerta del fondo y tu Robert. ¿Cómo esta Thomas?

- Esta inconsciente, pero creo que se pondrá bien- dijo McCourt, revisando su pulso. Hermione se quedo callada. "Si solo hubiese actuado a tiempo" se reprendió para sí mismo.  
>-Esto es una herida fea. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, ¡Y rápido!- le dijo David, revisándolo el también, pero la Directora del DSM no le respondió, cavilaba.<br>- No podemos, no todavía. Robert, quédate en el pasillo y auxiliaras a la Directora. Algo me dice que su puerta es la importante- les dijo Ben Wade, (el de segundo rango más alto en ese grupo) dando ahora él las ordenes, que no fueron recriminadas por la castaña, demasiada ocupada con su remordimiento.

Calamy y Wade se pusieron en cada lado de la puerta izquierda. Hermione y Robert hicieron lo mismo con la puerta del fondo. Los primeros abrieron la puerta y de inmediato empezaron a lanzar maldiciones al interior. No tardaron en adentrarse al salón y desaparecer de la vista de la castaña. Hermione miro a Robert, que respiraba hondo, evidentemente asustado. Le asintió y Robert le asintió de vuelta. Hermione abrió la puerta, pero Robert entro primero, había un escalón, que él no vio. Resbalo y cayó sobre su frente con una piedra, quedando desmayado. Hermione se apresuro a entrar con la varita en mano pero nada podría prepararla para ver lo que había en dentro de ella.

Era un cuarto normal, no muy grande y sin ventanas. Había una especie de bañera en donde un hombre de color mantenía sumergido la cabeza de otro hombre de cabello negro, sin franela, descalzo y con nada más que con un pantalón muy sucio. El de color, tenía una expresión de hacer un gran esfuerzo pero el hombre, que Hermione reconoció como Frank, no se movía ni se resistía. El corazón de Hermione le dio un vuelco al ver a Frank inmóvil, y pensó que había llegado demasiado tarde. Pensó que ya había muerto. Pensó que la habían abandonado otra vez.

El hombre de color los vio poco después de que entraron, Hermione estaba paralizada viendo a Frank, inerte. El hombre dio un grito y saco un cuchillo de su cinturón, lo levanto para apuñalear a Frank en la espalda. Fue en ese momento que Hermione reacción. Levanto la varita mecánicamente, lo apunto y con un movimiento de ella, el hombre salió despedido hacia la pared, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente, pero sin perder la conciencia. Estaba paralizado.

Pero Frank no reacciono a esa repentina liberación, se quedo con la cabeza metida en el agua, sin reaccionar. Hermione sintió como se le helaba el corazón, antes de abalanzarse sobre Frank, arrodillándose y sacándole la cabeza del agua. El automáticamente expulso el agua y tosió fuertemente. Muy fuertemente. Hermione le recostó la cabeza en su hombre, mientras él seguía tosiendo y jadeando.  
>-¡Oh dios Frank! ¡Pensé que te había perdido!- le dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- pensé que estabas muerto.<br>-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Frank jadeando, haciendo reír y llorar de alegría a Hermione. Y sin pensarlo e ignorando todo razonamiento, la castaña lo beso tiernamente en sus labios. Él, aunque sorprendido, no tardo en responder momentáneamente, pero una fuerte tos los hizo separar. Ella lo acostó en el suelo.  
>-Me asústate mucho Frank, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- se inclino sobre él y volvió a besarlo tiernamente. Pero Frank volvió a cortarlo, ya que Hermione había puesto la mano en el pecho desnudo y una expresión de dolor asomo en su cara. Fue en ese momento que Hermione vio el círculo de carne quemada por el hierro.<p>

-Oh Dios mío ¡Tu pecho!- exclamo Hermione, con voz ahogada. Horrorizada. Y sintió como se le partía el corazón cuando se dio cuenta también del dedo faltante en su mano izquierda, de donde salía mucha sangre- ¿Qué te han hecho esos monstruos? Estas sangrando mucho.

La ojimiel se rompió un pedazo de tela de las mangas de su franela blanca y le hizo un torniquete en la mano, mientras sin darse cuenta la castaña, Frank solo la miraba a los ojos de color miel de esa hermosa mujer. Cuando, termino con el torniquete, se dio cuenta de la mirada embelesada de Frank, y se miraron fijamente. El estaba sereno y por solo ese momento, parecía que sus tormentos habían sido cosa del pasado, como si hubiesen desaparecido. Ella se le quedo mirando a esos ojos de color plata, cansados ya de tanto horror y dolor.

-Me encontraste- le dijo suavemente Frank, con una sonrisa débil. Lágrimas de felicidad y ternura brotaron de los ojos de Hermione.  
>-Y...y tú no me abandonaste- dijo ella con voz ahogada, acariciándole el rostro con su mano- después de todo, no me abandonaste.<p>

Alguien con la capacidad de razonar, se daría cuenta que la castaña estaba teniendo un comportamiento poco "profesional", pero Hermione no podía evitar comportarse así, pues una poderosa y sobrecogedora emoción hizo que casi estallara el corazón de la castaña de la alegría.

Y para mayor sorpresa, Frank, que no parecía estar de acuerdo con esa persona racional, ya que probablemente dominado por poderes más allá del control Humano, con su mano sana acerco el rostro de Hermione y la beso tiernamente, por primera vez. Fue un beso corto, pero Frank sintió que el sol volvía a brillar otra vez. Las últimas detonaciones y gritos se escuchaban, y después solo silencio. Al cortar el beso, Hermione, que no pudo contenerse más, y dijo, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Frank, te amo, no sé como paso, pero solo sé que te amo.

El rostro de Frank cambio a tristeza y ella lo noto. La castaña sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Él llevo su mano hasta los ojos de Hermione para limpiarle las lágrimas y a su vez ella le beso la mano.  
>-Hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿sí? Ahora no es el momento- dijo el mago al momento que Robert empezaba a levantarse, pesadamente.<br>-E…Está bien- le dijo la castaña. Él de pronto cerró los ojos fuertemente y una expresión agónica se reflejo en su semblante. Se llevo la mano a la frente y se dio golpes en ella con el puño. Hermione vio todo esto muy preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde te duele?  
>-No lo sé, es como una corriente que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Me aturde y me produce mucho dolor de cabeza. Me duele mucho la cabeza.<p>

Esta por fin paso y Frank se relajo un poco. El se incorporo para sentarse, ayudado por Hermione y le dijo a Robert, que los veía preocupado.  
>-Pásame la varita Robert de él- señalando al hombre paralizado.<br>-¿Qué le vas a hacer?- pregunto ella alarmada. Robert le dio a Frank la varita.  
>-¿Hay más de los nuestros? ¿John también vino?- le pregunto Frank a Robert, ignorando la pregunta de Hermione, el joven agente asintió- búscalo y tráelo para acá.<p>

El muchacho se fue, y Frank se levanto con mucha dificultad, esta vez sin ayuda, pero trastabilló y se hubiera caído de rodillas si no fuese por Hermione que lo atajo a tiempo. Le hizo pasar un brazo sobre su hombre, para que se apoyara con ella.  
>-Frank, ¿Qué le vas a hacer?- Pregunto con una voz calmada otra vez, pero en su interior, estaba más alarmada y recelosa, pues le aterrorizaba que Frank fuese a cometer una locura.<br>-Solo borrarle la memoria, ha visto muchas cosas que no debería haber visto- le dijo el mirándolo fijamente, dio un movimiento de su varita. Y el hombre se le puso los ojos en blanco antes de quedar inconsciente.  
>-Si pero, ¿no hay que interrogarlo antes?- le pregunto la ojimiel, muy aliviada, ya que no sabía qué haría si Frank hubiese querido tomar represalias. No se quería imaginar a Frank haciendo algo así y sobre todo, no quería imaginarse que ella misma tuviese que entregarlo a los Dementores. Poco tiempo se tardo en darse cuenta, que eso, ella nunca lo podría hacer.<br>-El no sabe nada que nos pueda ayudar, he visto su mente, con la Legeremencia. Es solo un peón, pero no quiero que le diga a nadie lo que escucho y vio en esta sala. No quiero que cuente lo que paso aquí entre tú y yo.  
>-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?- pregunto la castaña enfadándose de pronto, y por un momento, le provoco soltar a Frank- ¿Por qué soy tu jefe o algo así?<br>- Por supuesto que no- le dijo el ojigris mirándola fijamente- Hermione, no puedo decirte porque, por ahora, pero necesito que entiendas que nadie puede saber lo de nosotros ¡Es peligroso!

Ella quiso replicar, pero en ese momento entraron Broke y Calamy guiados por Robert. Ellos se alegraron de ver a Frank en pie. Claro, uno lo expreso más que el otro. El les sonrió y Hermione bajo la mirada y se quedo callada. Meditando lo que Frank le acaba de decir.

-Frank, me alegro de que este bien viejo amigo- le dijo Broke, calmadamente- buscare una camilla para ti.  
>- ¿Estas soñando John? Saldré caminado de esta maldita cabaña- le aseguro.<br>-¿Dónde está William?- pregunto Hermione, siempre a su lado.  
>- Tiene una fea cortada en la pierna y se ha quedado en la sala con los hombres, vigilando a los prisioneros. Directora, tenemos a George Garret y rescatamos a la familia de Fisher. Broderick lo hizo.<br>-Muy bien- dijo Hermione, analizando la situación, más animada por la captura de ese desgraciado- preparémonos para trasladarnos al Departamento. Iremos a mi casa primero. Calamy adelántate y prepara mi chimenea para cuando lleguemos.  
>-Muy bien Directora, ¿Y qué hacemos con Frank?, necesita ir a San Mungo.<br>-Yo mismo lo llevare- dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente, pero cambio su expresión al verlo con la mirada baja, denotando mucho cansancio y debilidad- voy a partir inmediatamente. Frank ¿Estás seguro de poder llegar hasta San Mungo? ¿No es mejor una camilla?

El subió la mirada para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía una mirada muy cansada y dolorida, pero había mucha decisión en ella. El volvió a cerrar otra vez lo ojos, y negó con su cabeza, pero su semblante reflejo otra vez un gran sufrimiento, sus rodillas cedieron un poco y si no fuese por Hermione, él hubiera caído al suelo.  
>-¡Frank necesitas la camilla!- le urgió la castaña, pero el volvió a negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que volvía a ponerse en pie, sorprendiéndola.<br>-No- volvió a negar, esta vez abriendo sus ojos- Te dije que saldría a pie, y eso haré.  
>-Eres un jodido testarudo ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo John, con una sonrisa- Directora, no lo hará cambiar de parecer. Lo conozco muy bien.<br>-Está bien- acepto Hermione y se volvió al escocés- Broke, ¿Podrás hacer todo el trabajo del traslado?  
>- Es pan comido. Considérelo hecho Directora- le aseguro Broke- después mandare a William para que lo revisen.<br>- Muy bien, vamos Frank.

Y ambos salieron de la habitación, Hermione ayudando a Frank a caminar y así entraron a la sala, donde estaban los hombres, los prisioneros y la familia de Fisher. Los agentes aplaudieron al verlos entrar. Frank les dirigió una sonrisa débil. Y Amanda Fisher corría para abrazarlo delicadamente, emocionada, ya que había presenciado el sufrimiento de Frank.  
>-¡Oh Frank! Tuvimos tanto miedo, pensamos que te matarían. Que…que nos matarían a todos.<br>-Amanda, te dije que nada les pasaría. Te lo prometí ¿no?- y la rubia asintió, con lágrimas en sus ojos- Me alegro mucho de que estén bien.  
>-Gracias Frank, cuídate y recupérate pronto.<br>-Gracias Amanda- le sonrió débilmente. Entonces le dirigió a George Garret la mirada, quien estaba sentado y atado. Más aun así, este le sonrió desafiante- Mándale saludos a tu padre. Estoy seguro que se alegrara de escuchar que fallaste.  
>-Cuídese Connor, y nos veremos una próxima vez, cuando este en libertad.<br>-No, no nos veremos otra vez.- le dijo Frank muy serio- Porque tú te irás a Azkaban, donde te podrirás en tu celda hasta que la ames.

Dicho esto se marcho caminando de la cabaña, con Hermione a su lado, ayudándole. Poco después de alejarse de la cabaña, ya algo lejos de ojos indiscretos, Frank se detuvo y cerró los ojos y dio un hondo suspiro, mientras que el sol, que pensó que nunca más volvería a verlo, le iluminaba la cara. Hermione lo miraba y vio como un poco de la sombra del tormento, desaparecía del semblante de Frank. Él abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente. Su sereno rostro y la plata de sus ojos, cautivo a Hermione soberanamente. No lo resistió más, y se acerco para besarlo de nuevo, pero si lo llego a besar, nadie lo sabe si no solo ellos, pues repentinamente ambos desaparecieron juntos de Italia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Este capítulo lo termine escuchando <em>Alice in Chains - I Stay Away<em>. Espero en verdad que os haya gustado. Espero no haber cometido un error mencionar nieve y olivos, juntos en el Norte de Italia. No sé si hay todo eso en invierno en esa región, pues solo estuve una vez allí, y era verano. Sin más que decir, un caluroso saludo desde Maracaibo, Venezuela.

_"There is a pleasure in the pathless woods. There is a rapture on the lonely shore. There is society, where none intrudes. By the deep sea, and music in its roar. I love not man the less, but Nature more..." - Lord Byron-_


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo Onceavo. El Misterioso Guardián._

-Doctor ¿como esta?- pregunto Hermione tan asustada, que sus rodillas apenas la mantenian en pie. Casi preparadas para derrumbarse y su corazón a quebrase en miles de pedazos, si el destino la volvía a traicionar.  
>- Señorita Granger- dijo el anciano medimago, de ojos azules, con canas, barba blanca y vestido con una bata blanca- en estos momentos lo tenemos en coma inducido. Ha sufrido muchas heridas y ha sido expuesto a la maldición Cruciatas por mucho tiempo. Ha alterado todo su sistema nervioso y hace que envié señales de daños erróneos, que es lo que está desorientando al paciente. Tiene que estar en coma hasta que su sistema estabilice esas señales eléctricas. Además, eso le ayudara con el dolor, ya que sin el coma, sentiría esas terribles agonías.<p>

Hermione sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón por Frank, y tuvo que ser fuerte para contener sus lágrimas. No, no lo perdería, pero saber que Frank estaba sufriendo tanto, era casi peor que enterse de algo más...

-El señor Connor ahora está dormido y Ud puede verlo si lo desea- continuo el Doctor Horner, tratando de ignorar el dolor de la castaña, aunque mirandola con compasión-Pero no debe y no puede tratar de despertarlo. Me preocupa que estas corrientes eléctricas puedan producirle daños severos. Ya limpiamos las heridas del pecho y la de la mano. Me temo que no podemos hacer nada con el dedo, ya que no ha aparecido y ya debe de estar infectado. Además, ya cerramos la herida y ya no puede volverse a reponer. Lo lamento.  
>- Si gracias Doctor Horner. Muchas gracias.<p>

El doctor asintió y se retiro, dejando sola a Hermione, que se llevo las manos a la sien, para digerir lo que acababa de oír. "Dios, llegamos muy tarde, a pesar de todo. El pobre debía de estar sufriendo mucho" se dijo.

Ella empezó a caminar por el Hospital, hacia donde estaba la habitación donde debía estar Frank en coma. No hablo con nadie y como sabia llegar, no tardo en estar frente a la puerta. La abrió y entro. Todo estaba oscuro y apenas se podía ver a Frank dormido, en la oscuridad. Se aproximo a él, se veía tan tranquilo, y su apacible rostro, le pareció muy hermoso a la castaña. Le acaricio el cabello y se lo aparto delicadamente de la frente. Le dio un beso en ella, pero después, no pudo resistir la tentación, y lo beso tiernamente en los labios. Frank no respondió. Seguía durmiendo, ajeno al mundo.

Tenía una bata de hospital puesta, pero que dejaba ver su pecho. Ella abrió lo botones de la bata un poco, para descubrir un poco mas y poder ver la herida que tenía en el centro. Estaba tapada por una gasas, así que Hermione la dejo así y fue así como se fijo en una cicatriz, un poco abajo del corazón, pero muy cerca. Era poco más pequeña que la quemada, pero estaba mal cicatrizada y hasta un poco roja. Una curiosidad le invadió y con mucha delicadeza le dio la vuelta y lo puso casi boca abajo y con un hechizo de transparencia pudo ver debajo de la bata, la espalda de Frank y se tapo la boca con la mano, horrorizada.

Frank tenía una misma cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su espalda. Como si algo lo hubiese atravesado el pecho. El pulmón y quién sabe si hasta el corazón. Ella había conseguido una serie de heridas por su trabajo, pero nada tan grave como eso. Lo volvió acomodar y se fue a la ventana a meditar. Tenía lágrimas otra vez en sus ojos. "Cuanto sufrimiento y dolor. ¿Por qué la vida era así para ellos?"- se pregunto la castaña.  
>En ese momento una mano se poso sobre su hombro y Hermione se sobresaltó y se volteo.<p>

-Hermione- dijo Frank débilmente, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Este quedo con la mirada baja, casi a punto de caer. Hermione se arrodillo también, emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos, le levanto la barbilla para verle. Sus ojos seguían cansados pero había una llama en ellos que impacto a Hermione. Frank la vio unos momentos antes de besarla tiernamente. Cayeron al suelo y rodaron en el, besándose, saboreándose el uno al otro, hasta que Hermione quedo sobre él y el dolor incremento más allá de toda mesura y corto el beso, soltando un débil quejido, más no hizo nada para que el dolor disminuyera. La dejo que se quedara sobre él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella quiso bajarse, pues sabía que causaba mucho dolor, pero él no se lo permitió. El solo se quedo mirándola a esos ojos color miel.

-Dios, te amo tanto- le dijo Frank, suavemente, más sus ojos relampagueaban de pasión- eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en la vida, y te amo.  
>-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo ella sin dar crédito a sus oídos.<br>-Hermione... Te amo- dijo él con una mirada serena, pero tierna- no puedo seguir escondiéndolo más. Tú me haces sentir cosas que jamás pensé que sentiría. Jamás.  
>-¿En verdad?- pregunto la castaña, no lo podía creer. Él... ¿La amaba?- y…y tú me haces sentir cosas que jamás pensé que sentiría otra vez.<p>

Frank la beso tiernamente otra vez, y paso su mano cerca del rostro de la ojimiel, y echo para atrás los mechones castaños que se acomodaban sobre su hombro, dio un suspiro y repentinamente su corazón de desboco, haciendo que pusiera su mano en la nuca de Hermione, para así profundizar ese deseado beso. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección con los de la castaña, y su sabor a cerezas le pareció exquisito. Sus lenguas por fin se encontraron, y bailaron, con cierta timidez al principio, pero con soltura y pasión hasta el final. Y cuando se despegaron, la castaña todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, asimilando las maravillosas sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Frank se la quedo mirando por esos cortos segundos, y acaricio el bello rostro de la mujer con la punta de sus dedos. Ella reacciono a ese cosquilleo en sus mejillas, así que abrió los ojos por fin, le sonrió y le beso las manos.

- Me enamore de ti hace tanto tiempo. Creo que desde el principio.  
>-¿Desde el principio?- pregunto Hermione, pues no podía creer su felicidad.<br>-Sí, me llevo un tiempo darme cuenta- le dijo y ambos rieron, con una risa que habría enternecido hasta el corazón más frío. Pero tan rápido como vino, la sonrisa se le fue de los labios, y continuo- Pero no podía, no debía hacer nada. Pero mientras yo no te agradaba, no importaba, porque no pasaba nada. Estabas segura, ¿Entiendes?  
>-¿Segura de qué?<br>-De que te hiriera. No quiero hacerlo, temo hacerlo.  
>-Frank no vas a hacerlo. Yo se que tu nunca serias capaz de eso.<br>- Pensé que si yo me mantenía distanciado y hacia cosas que crearan discordia entre nosotros, entonces no habría peligro. Por eso te conté esas cosas, sobre mi pasado.  
>- ¿Lo hiciste para alejarme de ti? ¿No entiendo?<br>- Pensé que tú te darías cuenta de lo que soy. Pensé que no lo entenderías y pensarías que soy un monstruo. Pero no lo hizo. Y lo peor es que parecías entenderme, parecías pensar que no soy una mala persona, a pesar de lo que ha hecho.  
>-No lo eres- le aseguro la castaña, tomando su rostro con sus manos y mirando fijamente a esos ojos grises de los que sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado- En verdad Frank, no lo eres. Has vivido y visto cosas terribles, eso es todo. Pero en verdad tienes un gran corazón. Lo he visto.<br>-No sabes lo que he hecho- dijo aflorando una gran angustia, ajena al dolor físico- he visto y hecho cosas tan terribles, que ya olvide lo que es ser un ser humano. Ya las cosas ya no tienen sentido para mí.  
>-¿Sentido?<br>-Yo contaba con cosas Hermione, yo tenía una familia, un hogar. Yo tenía un padre y una madre, una familia. Cosas que tenían sentido. Y los perdí, lo perdí todo. Y ahora, ya no me acuerdo si quiera cuando las cosas tenían sentido. Ahora solo existe miedo, miedo de tener algo que pierda otra vez. Yo te entiendo Hermione.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Entiendes qué?<br>-Lo que se siente contar con algo y lo que se siente cuando te lo es quitado. Eso es lo que te paso a ti ¿no?

Hermione trago saliva y palideció. Retiro sus manos del rostro del pelinegro, y se aparto un poco de él. No lo esperaba, no esperaba que él quisiera indagar en ese camino. Pero ella decidió que era tiempo liberar eso que por años la ahogaba.

-Yo lo ame mucho Frank. Y sufrí mucho cuando me lo quitaron, y… y yo…yo- confeso ella, pero sus palabras se le ahogaron, y las lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos color ámbar. Frank la acerco a él y le dio un abrazo tan necesitado por la castaña, quien con sus ojos cerrados, lo apretó muy fuerte contra ella, como si temiera que se lo perdiera de nuevo, y derramo en sus hombros, las últimas lagrimas rebeldes, por fin pudo continuar- no pasa un día, en que no piense en él, en los maravillosos momentos que vivimos juntos, y cómo sería diferente mi vida si no me lo hubiesen quitado.

Frank no lo sabía, y probablemente ni Hermione tampoco, pero había algo en él, que tranquilizaba a la castaña, que hacía que el dolor que tanto tiempo había acompañado a la castaña, se hiciera más llevadero. Ella solo lo sentía, pues con otros hombres, ella no pudo nunca olvidarse de ese dolor, y de Ron Weasley. Probablemente, solo con que se lo recordaran, su gran fuerza se hubiera quebrado, y ella hubiera sucumbido a los sollozos.

-Sí, habrías sido muy feliz con él. No lo dudo- dijo Frank, teniendo todavía a la castaña en sus brazos- no dejas de pensar lo mucho que lo amabas y lo mucho que odias al que te lo quito. Eres una persona increíblemente fuerte por poder aguantar tanto sufrimiento. Merecías y mereces tanto y la vida te ha dado tan poco. Habrías sido muy feliz con él, mucho más de lo que yo te podría a hacer.  
>-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- le pregunto enfadada repentinamente, apartándose de él, bruscamente.<br>-No lo sé, es verdad- mintió Frank, y Hermione lo sabía, pues no quería hacer enfadar más a la castaña- Pero si se que sientes tener ese horrible dolor que estrangula todo deseo de ser feliz, hasta que el recuerdo de tu amado, se convierte en veneno para tu alma- dijo con un susurro- Y un día te vez deseando no haber nunca conocido a esa extraordinaria persona, para así liberarte de tu dolor. Para así nunca sufrir más.

Ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, él la observaba con una mirada triste ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado no conocer a Ron? A pesar de lo monstruoso de la idea.

-Es por eso que yo peleo sin vacilación y hasta sin piedad. Porque simplemente hay demasiada gente que vive sin decencia o humanidad. Que van por el mundo causando dolor, ruina y miedo. No importa cuánto me odie por hacer lo que hago Hermione, es algo que debo hacer.  
>-No tienes que seguir haciéndolo. Frank, tú también puedes tener una vida feliz.<br>-Eso sería tomar el camino fácil ¿no? Hermoso sí, pero, si yo no hago lo que nací para hacer, nadie más lo podrá hacerlo Hermione, nadie más. Muchos pagarían si lo hiciera. Además…-dijo dando un suspiro- ya es muy tarde para mí.  
>-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto ella enfurecida, dándole golpecitos a Frank, en el pecho- ¿Por qué otro no puede hacerlo?<p>

El la rodeo con sus brazos para tratar de calmarla. Ya lo estaba haciendo. La estaba hiriendo. Maldijo su debilidad y se maldijo a sí mismo. El se levanto y cargo a Hermione con sus brazos, quien se aferro fuertemente a él.  
>-¿Qué haces? No puedes hacer esfuerzos así- le dijo Hermione preocupada, aunque muy conmovida. Mas el no hizo caso y la llevo hasta la cama. El trataba de tener una expresión impasible, pero no pudo esconderle a Hermione las señales del dolor que sentía. Las fuerzas apenas le dieron para poderla acostar en la cama, de una forma un poco brusca y después el cayó al suelo de rodillas, al lado de ella, agotado. Hermione se incorporo preocupada. Se veía muy fatigado y adolorido.<br>-Ojala hubiera una forma de desaparecer esto- dijo Frank con los ojos aguados, entrelazando sus manos con las de ellas- ojala pudiera desaparecer esto que sentimos. Ojala pudiera desaparecer lejos de aquí, para no volver y para no hacerte sufrir más. Pero no puedo, Hermione, pues yo ni siquiera puedo soportar el estar lejos de ti.  
>-No Frank. No digas eso. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso- le dijo Hermione levantándole la cara para mirarlo- No tenemos que pensar en eso hoy. Nada es seguro todavía excepto lo que sentimos entre nosotros. Y Frank, nunca es demasiado tarde.<p>

Frank asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza y en su rostro volvió a aparecer señales de dolor, pero se le paso muy rápido. Hermione, preocupada, le acaricio la frente y le dijo.

-Esos monstruos te han hecho sufrir muchos daños Frank, y no deberías estar haciendo estos esfuerzos. Ahora ven y acuéstate a mi lado, ¡Necesitas descansar!

Frank la obedeció y se metió adolorido en la cama junto a Hermione, quien lo abrazo fuertemente, ya que la castaña había empezado a depender de él. Se daba cuenta, que su felicidad ahora solo podía estar con él. Y su felicidad dependía de estar con él. Se acostaron muy juntos y abrazados, mirándose de frente, a los ojos, ella acariciándole la frente con su mano, mientras él, embelesado por su belleza, la acariciaba con sus ojos. Al rato se quedaron dormidos, juntos, en una cama del Hospital San Mungo.

El hombre entro en una celda oscura y se sobresalto cuando cerraron de golpe la rega. Vio una silueta de un anciano sentado en una de las dos camas. El anciano en oscuras se levanto.

-He sido informado de que me fallaste hijo mío- le dijo el anciano al hombre que entro- me dijeron que está vivo. Y de que tampoco conseguiste sacar nada. Que hasta te hizo hacer el ridículo. ¿Es cierto?  
>-Si padre- le dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza asustado- perdóname. Trate de…<br>-Acércate- le ordeno. El hombre obedeció- ahora arrodíllate.

Y cuando el hombre lo hubo hecho, con la cabeza abajo, el anciano lo agarro por la franela y lo golpeo con su puño.

-Maldigo-lo golpeo- el maldito día-lo golpeo- que naciste. ¡LO MALDIGO!  
>-Pa… padre, perdóname- dijo el hombre llorando, con el ojo morado y el labio roto- te… te falle ¡perdóname!<br>-¡Perdonarte! Te dije que lo mataras rápido. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Nos has condenado a todos!

El anciano se sentó otra vez, jadeando. Se llevo las manos al cabello.  
>-Y ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?- se lamento el anciano- ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?<br>-El dijo que las cosas no están marchando como esperábamos, padre. ¿Es cierto?  
>-Con ellos 2 vivos, las cosas no pueden salir bien. Por eso te dije que lo mataras, te lo dije.<br>-Trate de hacerlo confesar padre, pero él no dijo nada.  
>-Te dije que no perdieras tu tiempo en eso. Has decepcionado a tu padre, George. Has decepcionado a la familia Garret.<br>-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo llorando- ¿Debemos pedirle ayuda?  
>-Si- coincidió el anciano- solo el maestro puede hacer cambiar la situación. Solo él puede acomodar el desastre. Pero te digo muchacho, no le va a gustar nada haberlo obligado a actuar antes de tiempo. Nos podría matar por tu error.<br>-¿Pero crees que podrá con él?  
>-¿Poder? Yo creo que es capaz de hasta convencerlo de que se una a nosotros. Él lo conoce mejor que nadie. El sabe como pelear con él. Solo el.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Hospital, en la cama de una habitación, los rayos del sol mediodía se filtraban por unas cortinas mal cerradas, haciendo que se despertara una mujer de un hermoso y enmarañado cabello castaño. Estaba arropada con una sábana blanca junto a Frank, que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente entre los brazos de la bella castaña. Ella se le quedo mirando mientras dormía profundamente. Su rostro tenía tanta paz y no sobresalían señales de sufrimientos. Dormía tan tranquilo y el movimiento de su respiración era la única señal de vida. Se veía tan irresistible, que Hermione no se resistió, aunque sea, a retirar con una caricia, los pocos mechones de cabello negro, que invadían la frente de su amado.

Hermione se levanto muy lentamente, para no turbar el sueño de Frank. Cerró mejor las cortinas de la ventana y la habitación quedó más a oscuras. Se puso las zapatillas y la chaqueta y después se arrodillo en el lado de la cama donde dormía Frank. Se le quedo mirando un momento. Con unas caricias le quieto el pelo de la frente y se lo acomodo.

- Duerme, lo necesitas, Frank, para poder recuperarte- le dijo Hermione, acariciándole la frente- Y yo necesito que te recuperes. Te necesito Frank… porque te amo.

Ella lo beso suavemente y después se incorporo y se dirigió a la puerta y cuando ya estaba por salir, miro a Frank una última vez, que estaba en oscuras. Seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y su respiración seguía siendo la única señal de vida. No pudo darse cuenta cuando la castaña salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Buenos días Doctor Horner- le dijo Hermione al doctor en su bata blanca, este se volteo ya que estaba hablando con la recepcionista.  
>-Buenos días a Ud, señorita Granger- le dijo solemnemente y le estrecho la mano- No sabía que estaba aquí ¿viene Ud de la habitación del…-reviso su lista- señor Connor?<br>-Sí, fue una visita breve nada mas- mintió Hermione, no sabía porque- en la visita de anoche hablamos ¿sabe?  
>-¿Hablaron? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ayer?- pregunto el visiblemente enfadado- ¿Lo despertó Ud o se despertó solo?<br>-Disculpe Doctor Horner, no lo pude encontrar y tenía una emergencia en el Ministerio- mintió ella, otra vez-Y el se despertó solo, pero después lo mande a dormir.  
>-Bueno eso estuvo bien de su parte, pero la próxima vez, le ruego que busque la forma de informarme. Es necesario vigilarlo muy de cerca. Y todo se ha complicado ya que un hombre que trabaja para Ud no nos permite entrar, por razones de seguridad al parecer. Todo los trabajos los hace un medico de su Departamento. Señorita, mis respeto, pero tenemos personal capacitado y de confianza. No me parece una medida necesaria.<p>

Esa revelación la dejo fuera de juego. Ella tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no hacer de la sorprendida. "¿Con razón nadie nos molesto"? Y se dio cuenta de algo que si la hizo palidecer. "¿Alguien del Departamento sabe lo de Frank y yo?" ¿Quién?" A pesar de todo, decidió seguir el juego de esa persona desconocida. Ya lo enfrentaría mas tarde. "Frank, te necesito".

-Lo lamento mucho Doctor, sé que es un poco molesto estas imposiciones, pero por razones que no estoy en libertad de compartir, es necesario tomar esta medidas.  
>-Está bien- dijo visiblemente molesto- pero no permitiré que ese doctor trate al paciente en este Hospital. El ha de hacer lo que yo le ordene y deberá informarme de cómo evoluciona el paciente.<br>-Muy bien. Doctor Horner, ¿Es normal que el señor Connor despertara?- pregunto intrigada.  
>-Si bueno, no es raro que pase. Cuando el coma es impuesto recientemente, el cuerpo puede hacerle resistencia, pero generalmente el cuerpo se rinde, como en este caso, y logran entrar en el estado. Me han informado que está ya en coma, pero de todas maneras, haré que lo revisen para estar seguros. ¡Es preciso que el señor Connor este en coma!<br>-¿Y podría ser dañino ese momento que estuvo despierto?- le pregunto Hermione, sintiéndose muy culpables "Si algo le pasa, será por mi culpa"  
>-Bueno, si fue un tiempo muy prolongado puede ser catastrófico. El señor Connor podría sufrir daños cerebrales irreversibles. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo despierto?<br>-No mucho, 10 a 15 minutos máximo- dijo ella aliviada, pero sintiéndose un poco culpable todavía- ¿estará bien?  
>-¡O si!, ese tiempo no creo que vaya a afectarle, pero me imagino que si expreso dolores ¿verdad?<br>-Sí, manifestó dolores en la cabeza y en sus heridas.  
>-Sí, esos dolores en la cabeza y una sensación de una corriente en su columna son síntomas inequívocos de un trastorno nervioso, producto de las maldiciones. Pero, no se preocupe, el ya esta en coma y eso le hará sanar.<br>-¿Y cuanto tiempo estará en coma?- tratando de disimular su angustia.  
>-Lo lamento, pero ya eso depende de él. Cuando esté listo, cuando se haya estabilizado, el despertara. Ahora, si me disculpa, necesito retirarme.<br>- Si doctor lo entiendo, pero tengo una última cosa que preguntarle- el doctor la miro pacientemente, esperando- Me fije que el señor Connor tiene una cicatriz en el pecho y una igual en la espalda. ¿Sabe que puede ser eso?

El se la quedo mirando, suspicazmente y después bajo la mirada para analizar las cosas.  
>Y empezó a hablar con una emoción y un interés académico muy evidente, como si estuviese hablando con un colega y no con un paciente o más bien, un "allegado" a un paciente.<p>

-Bueno, en primer lugar, la cicatriz fue producto de una maldición muy poderosa, que puede ser un Septumsempra concentrado, de los que hacen una solo gran herida o una maldición llamada Cramercourt, que provoca una herida que traspasa el cuerpo y la hemorragia, que no sucede tan rápido como la Septumsempra, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

"Pero la verdad creo que es más probable que fuera esta maldición, Cramercourt, ya que produce una herida difícil de cicatrizar y es muy difícil que se evite una infección grave. Y juzgando por lo mal que cicatrizo, imagino que produjo un daño terrible en el cuerpo.  
>El Septumsempra en cambio, su daño no es tan poderoso, pero si no es tratada la hemorragia, la muerte puede ser rápida, y claro, dependiendo en el lugar del impacto. En el corazón por ejemplo, la hemorragia es casi imposible de controlar a tiempo. En cambio, un Cramercourt, con solo controlar la hemorragia, no es suficiente. Debe el sanador preocuparse por el daño en el cuerpo y las posibles infecciones. El Septumsempra, su daño no es terrible en el cuerpo, pero tienen un potencial increíble para desangrar a la victi…. -el doctor paro al ver a Hermione sentada, muy pálida. No se había dado cuenta, como sus rodillas habían cedido ante el horror de lo que escuchaba- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme señorita Granger, he hablado muy a la ligera y el interés en el tema me ha hecho olvidar la delicadeza. Mil disculpa. Quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero mi trabajo me llama, que pase un buen día.<p>

Y dejo a Hermione, sentada y muy pálida, que apenas pudo despedirse. No sabía porque le pasaba esto. No solo había hablado de lo que le ocurrió a Frank sino también a Ron y de cómo murió. "¿Seria también esa maldición lo que le provoco esa herida a Frank? ¿Cómo debo tomar esto? ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Es esto coincidencia o un juego cruel del destino?" En ese momento se levanto y empezó a caminar, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, a la salida del hospital, pero se perdió. Ya desesperada por salir de ese lugar, se concentro totalmente en buscar la salida.

-¡Hermione, por fin te encontramos!- le grito una mujer pelirroja, que se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente.  
>-¿¡Ginny!? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunto sorprendida, en ese momento los 4 Potter estaban ahí. Harry estaba un poco atrás con sus 2 hijos, tratando de impedir que se abalanzaran sobre ella también- ¿No sabía que estaban en el país?<br>-Acabamos de llegar de Ottawa tonta- le explico Ginny separándose de ella- en la mañana nos dijeron que estabas en el Hospital y vinimos lo antes posibles. Pero no pudimos localizarte, nos dijeron que no eras un paciente y un doctor nos dijo que estabas aquí pero visitando un paciente y después ¡ese idiota!- grito señalando al agente John Broke que estaba un poco más atrás, fumando un cigarro- nos dijo que no era cierto, que estabas en una reunión en el Ministerio.

Hermione miro impresionada y casi en shock, a Broke, "¿Sabrá él?", pero él no dijo nada y ella tampoco. En ese momento una enfermera le llego a Broke y lo regaño por estar fumando.

-¡Esto es un Hospital, no un maldito bar! ¡Aquí hay pacientes por el amor de dios!- gritaba la enfermera, de pelo marrón enrulado y gordita- ¡Si quiere fumar váyase a un bar!

El escocés miro a Hermione y le sonrió con complicidad, dio una última canalada, tiro el cigarro, que lo piso con el zapato y se fue de allí, expulsando el humo por la nariz, seguido por la enfermera que estaba más rabiosa todavía, porque Broke había tirado el cigarro al piso. Unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos, John se reunió con otro hombre, que Hermione reconoció como Jonathan Dillon, otro de los agentes del DSM. Ambos se fuero del hospital, con la furiosa enfermara atrás de ellos.

-¿Qué cosa les dijo Ginny?- pregunto Hermione, ella la miro extrañada- disculpa es que no te escuche bien, por los gritos de la enfermera.  
>-Ah sí, ese hombre se nos acercó cuando íbamos a una habitación donde el doctor nos había dicho que estarías. Entonces el idiota se nos acerco y no nos permitió pasar porque según él, ahí estaba un hombre, uno de los agentes de tu Departamento y que estaba recibiendo tratamiento y nos dijo que tú estabas en una reunión.<br>-¿Es cierto eso Hermione?- pregunto Harry que miraba suspicazmente a Hermione- ¿Es cierto lo que nos dijo ese hombre?  
>-Si- mintió ella tratando de recobrarse de la sorpresa- si…si es cierto. Ayer tuvimos una operación y uno de mis mejores agentes resulto herido. Solo venia a visitarlo.<br>-¿Pero estas bien, Hermy?- le dijo cariñosamente Ginny. La castaña asintió, sonriendo forzosamente. Ginny se dirigió a sus hijos, James de 18 y Lily de 15- ahora ya pueden saludar a su madrina.

Harry los soltó y Lily salió corriendo para abrazar a la castaña, con unas pocas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. James se quedo un poco atrás, pues sabía lo importante que era para su hermana menor, estar junto a su madrina.

-Tia Mion ¿estás bien?- le dijo Lily cariñosamente, así fue como la joven pelirroja llamaba a Hermione cuando era pequeña y se le quedo el apodo- me preocupaste mucho.  
>-Lis, Lis, estoy bien. Te prometí que nunca nada me iba a pasar. ¿Lo recuerdas?- le dijo Hermione besándole la frente a su ahijada. En ese momento se les unió James en el abrazo.<br>-Tía, que alegría que estés bien- le dijo seriamente, como su padre- nos preocupaste a todos.  
>-Jamie, estoy bien. No se tenían que preocupar. Ud saben que me puedo cuidar sola- se dirigió a Harry, fingiendo enfado- ¿Por qué los asustan tanto, y por nada?<br>-Ey, en primer lugar, eso fue por culpa de Ginny y en segundo lugar, nadie nos dijo lo que te había ocurrido. Solo nos dijeron que estabas en el Hospital- dijo Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, sobre Lily que todavía abrazaba a su madrina- Todo fue una sola confusión. ¿Por qué el señor Fisher no nos dio el mensaje el mismo? Nunca pensé que el hombre fuera un holgazán. Y ese tal agente Calamy no es muy comunicativo.  
>-El señor Fisher no está trabajando por el momento- se limito a decir Hermione que se le ensombreció el rostro, pues sabía que ellos iban a insistir- después les daré más detalles, cuando lleguemos a mi casa. Por favor. Quiero salir de acá lo más rápido posible. Odio los hospitales.<p>

Y se fueron todos juntos a casa de Hermione. Lily seguía pegada a su madrina, con Ginny al lado, contándoles lo nuevo de sus vidas en Ottawa, Canadá. Harry estaba atrás mirando a Ginny hablar, y su hijo mayor estaba a su lado, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor. Aparecieron en la casa de Hermione, a las afueras de Oxford.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, este capítulo de lo termine mientras escuchaba "On Melancholy Hill" de Gorillaz. Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. No tiene esa acción de otros capítulos, me parece que es más bien romántica y dramática. Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, les agradezco cualquier comentario que tengan.

Sin más…¡Saludos!

_"No ser amado es una simple desventura. La verdadera desgracia es no saber amar."- Albert Camus-_


	12. Chapter 12

Anniesunshine te ruego que leas los último que escribir. Hay algo para ti...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo Doceavo. Los Invitados de Hermione.

La casa de Hermione, estaba localizada a las afueras de la ciudad de Oxford, Inglaterra. Con 2 pisos, y el techo como invernadero, era una casa muy grande para que solo fuese habitada por una sola persona. Generalmente todo el día estaba deshabitada, pues Hermione pasaba poco tiempo en ella, pues dedicaba muchas horas en tratar de liderar el DSM. Pero ahora estaba rebosante de vida, ya que Hermione había logrado convencer a los Potter de que se quedaran en su casa y no en un hotel en la ciudad. Bueno, tan bien Lily Potter colaboro con esta decisión, ya que no quería dejar sola a su tía favorita.

La casa contaba con una gran cantidad de cuartos, 4 para ser exactos. Todos con un fin específico, preestablecido por Hermione, que cada cuarto estuviera destinado a albergar a los Potter, cuando estos se quedaban a visitarla. Un cuarto para la pareja, otro solo para James, una para Lily y el último que era el cuarto propio de Hermione. Pero este siempre se quedaba vació cuando los Potter la visitaban, ya que Lily siempre insistía en dormir en el mismo cuarto que Hermione, cosa que nunca que le pareció a su padre, pero que siempre fue del agrado de su tía. Se había resuelto con poner una segunda cama en la habitación de Lily y cuando ella estaba en la casa, dormían en esa habitación.

El resto de la casa, consistía en una muy bonita y lujosa sala, de paredes de madera, la verdad es que toda la casa era de construcción normal, pero las paredes habían sido adornadas con una pintura que la hacían parecer de madera. También poseía una cocina, ya que a Hermione le encantaba cocinar, y más cuando estaban los Potter, ya que Ginny colaboraba con ella para hacer banquetes a la familia. Harry siempre se quejaba (en broma) de que siempre volvía a Canadá con varios kilos de más. Y para finalizar, Hermione poseía una oficina muy hermosa, que también le servía de biblioteca. Este era el lugar donde Hermione pasaba más tiempo, ya sea leyendo, trabajando y, como era donde estaba la chimenea que está conectada a su oficina, en el DSM, era por donde salía y regresaba a la casa.

Los Potter visitaban lo más a menudo posible a Hermione, pero esto no pasaba tanto como la familia y Hermione, deseaban, ya que Harry por su trabajo, no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer estos viajes. Harry trabaja para el Ministerio de Justicia de Canadá, como un especie de fiscal, que en la Corte, Harry era el que defendía el caso del Gobierno contra cualquier mago o bruja que fuese acusada por un delito. Y era según muchos, era el fiscal más importante y competente de la ciudad de Ottawa. Después de Hogwart, se había dedicado a estudiar leyes mágicas en Londres, pero después de la muerte de Ron, decidió mudarse a Ottawa, cuando ya se casara con Ginny, y continuar su carrera y su vida en Canadá.

Las razones eran simples. No quería perder más seres queridos en ese país, Inglaterra. Quería formar su familia en otro país, lejos, donde la mala suerte que creía que le asechaba en Inglaterra, no lo pudiera perseguir más. A Ginny, a pesar de que dejar a su familia y a Hermione fue doloroso, el cambio no fue muy brusco ya que pudo encontrar trabajo fácilmente como medimaga en el Hospital de Enfermedades y Accidentes Mágicos de Ottawa y se pudo adaptar muy fácil a la vida en Canadá. Sus hijos, habían podido ingresar a uno de los mejores institutos de aprendizaje de magia en Canadá, y ambos eran estudiantes resaltantes. Sobre todo Lily, que era la que dedicaba más horas al estudio y a leer, pues le encantaba. James, era también muy bueno, pero dedicaba más sus horas a los deportes, como el quiddich y a la música. Una escoba, la guitarra y el piano eran sus instrumentos favoritos. Sus bandas favoritas eran los grandes del rock muggle, ya que lastimosamente, ningún mago podía compararse a los muggles en la música.

En ese mismo momento, James tocaba el piano de la sala de Hermione, una tonada suave, que lo mantenía ajeno a la conversación que tenían los demás en la misma sala, sentados en unos sofás de color vinotinto oscuro mientras la chimenea calentaba la sala y los protegía del frió invierno ingles.

-Bueno entonces, ¿Tú estabas visitando a un agente de tu Departamento?- pregunto Ginny, que estaba sentada al lado de su esposo, en un sofá que estaba frente del sofá donde estaban sentadas Lily y Hermione, la primera acostaba la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione, mientras esta le peinaba cariñosamente el cabello rojo de la adolescente- entonces, ¿Por qué no nos pudieron decir eso los de tu Departamento? De que tú estabas bien.

-No lo sé Ginny, les dije que les llamaran para que no se fueran a preocupar- mintió Hermione- para que no fueran a pensar que yo era la hospitalizada.

-Pues tus agentes hicieron bien su trabajo- dijo Harry tomando un sorbo té caliente- eso fue exactamente lo que nos hicieron pensar.

-Sí, no se puede confiar los trabajos en estos días- dijo Hermione haciendo como si meditara, más controlando el alivio que sintió. Más de repente, se le ocurrió la pregunta- ¿Quién fue el que los llamo?

-Un tal agente Calamy, me envió una carta a mi oficina, pero esta se consumió en llamas después de leerla- dijo Harry- En mis propias manos. Casi me quema las manos.

- Si y después papi llego corriendo a la casa para decirnos que estabas en el hospital- dijo Lily incorporándose.

-¿En verdad?- dijo Hermione impresionada.

-Sí, eso paso- dijo Harry severamente y receloso- no fue una broma graciosa Hermione. Nos asustaron mucho. No sé a qué está jugando tu Departamento.

-Si Hermione- dijo Ginny- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-Bueno- dijo Hermione, tratando de ordenar sus ideas antes de mentir- hubo mucha confusión, y no sabían si yo estaba bien.

-¿Una falla de comunicaciones?- pregunto Harry e insistió- pero, tú les dijiste que nos llamaran para no preocuparnos y ellos hacen lo contrario. Nos dicen que hubo una misión y que estabas en el hospital.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que les dijeron?- pregunto la castaña.

-Si eso fue todo- respondió Harry.

-Si son esas maquinas mensajeras de largas distancias- mintió Hermione- cortan los mensajes y los dejan incompletos. Les falto decir que… yo estaba bien. Les he dicho al Ministerio que nos las cambien, pero nunca hacen caso.

-¡Ja! Políticos- dijo Ginny con un resoplido- no se puede esperar mucho de ellos.

-Por algo dicen- rió Harry- "Ministerio de Magia. Corruptus in extremis"

-Si bueno, pero y ¿Uds?- pregunto Hermione tratando de desviar el tema- ¿cómo les va en su hogar?

-Oh, bueno, muy bien supongo- empezó Ginny y orgullosa dijo- Harry está muy ocupado en sus casos. Tratando de hacer de un lugar más seguro. Jaime- dijo sonriéndole- está muy concentrado en sus estudios y en el Quiddich, aunque hay unas cuantas amiguitas que lo distraen.

-¿En verdad Jaime?- le pregunto Hermione cariñosamente- ¿alguna novia?

-¡O si!- rió Lily- Jaime sale constantemente con una rubia llamada Ann Miller. El no lo admite, pero yo creo que es su novia.

-No es mi novia- susurró James enrojecido, en un tono que nadie pudo escuchar- Era mi novia. No quiero una, todavía.

-Bueno, eres un chico muy apuesto. No puedo decir lo mismo de tu padre- bromeo Hermione haciendo que Ginny y Lily rieran a carcajadas, Harry le sonrió- ¿y tu Lis? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Muy bien tía- le dijo sonriendo- esforzándome mucho en mis estudios. Algunas me llaman "Rata de Biblioteca", porque me encanta estudiar y saco las mejores notas, pero a mí no me importa lo que digan. Son solo unas descerebr….

-¡Lily! ¡¿Qué es ese lenguaje?!- le regaño su madre, haciendo reír a la castaña, a la joven pelirroja y hasta a ella misma.

-Esa es mi Lis- la felicito su madrina- eres capaz de lograr todo lo que te propongas en tu vida. Y tú también Jaime- James la miro- Ambos son unos chicos maravillosos.

-Tía, me abochornas- dijo Lily sonrojándose, pero además sonriendo más. James no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada y siguió tocando con el piano.

-Bueno, ha sido un largo y arduo viaje- dijo Harry, levantándose y se dirigió a sus hijos- Es hora que se vayan a la cama.

-¿Volverán a Ottawa mañana?- pregunto la ojimiel al momento que los jóvenes se levantaban. Lily quejándose y alegando no tener sueño y James que se marcho en silencio y sin protestar ya que estaba cansado.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny- los niños ya están en vacaciones y pensábamos quedarnos las navidades en Inglaterra. Para visitar a mama y a papa.

-Sí, creo que nos quedaremos en la Madriguera- dijo Harry- no queremos molestar Hermione.

-¿Por qué siempre dicen eso?- dijo indignada Hermione- se quedaran aquí ¡y punto! Estarán más cómodos aquí y saben que me encanta tenerlos aquí.

-Está bien- rió Ginny- está bien. No te enfades Hermy. Es solo que pensábamos que querrías tener tú… intimidad.

Hermione le miro significativamente pero decidió no decir nada. "¿Qué carajo significaba eso?" se preguntaba ella. Era imposible que ella supiera que estaba "saliendo" con alguien. No se daba cuenta de que Harry la miraba fijamente, escudriñándola. Por fin se recobro de la impresión y dijo.

-Bueno, espero que decidan quedarse en mi casa.

-Oh Hermione, claro que si- dijo Ginny, abrazándola- Serán unas navidades grandiosas. Bueno yo me voy a la cama. ¿Vienes Harry?

-Ya voy Gin. Tengo que contarle a Hermione sobre un caso que tengo, que podría interesarle.

-Ah- exclamo Ginny sorprendida y miro a Hermione, pero esta no expreso nada sobre los deseos de Harry- bueno, no tardes mucho. ¿Ok cielo?

Y ambos se quedaron solos al momento que Ginny cerró la puerta de madera que comunica la sala con el Hall, que da a las escaleras para el piso superior. Harry se volvió a sentar y Hermione se sirvió una copa de vino. También le ofreció a Harry, pero este declino.

-¿Cómo van las cosas Harry?, en la Fiscalía- pregunto Hermione.

-Muy revueltas la verdad. Están pasando cosas muy raras últimamente. Los de inteligencia están trabajando casi las 24 horas al día.

-¿Y eso?

-Por cosas que están pasando aquí Hermione. Ha habido sucesos fuera de lo… común, que han llamado la atención de algunos grandes al otro lado del Océano.

-¿Qué sucesos?- pregunto Hermione recelosa- ¿Los de la detención de los Conciglieris?

-Sí, eso es uno de ellos- dijo Harry asintiendo y bajando la mirada pensativo- ese es uno de los claves.

-¿Qué hay con eso? No veo porque sea de interés de Canadá lo que paso aquí.

- ¿De veras crees que mi gobierno le creyó a la prensa el cuento de que la detención fue en suelo britanico?

Eso fue un duro golpe para Hermione, se reclino en el espaldar del sofá. Harry no continuo, solo se inclino hacia delante y miro a Hermione fijamente, muy serio y sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Pendiente en el cambio de la expresión de Hermione, que de expresar cierta inseguridad ahora estaba impasible pero a la defensiva.

-No sé a que estás jugando Hermione, pero me parece que tu gobierno ha empezado a moverse atrevidamente. Ese tipo de operaciones ya está empezando a sonar para algunos países como espionaje.

-¿Espionaje?- dijo Hermione con hostilidad- eso fue justicia. Fuimos a buscar a un criminal para llevarlo a la justicia, no ha espiar a otros países. Como ese vecino que tienes en el sur. Como tu propio gobierno me parece.

- Si exacto, es verdad- reconoció Harry con una sonrisa- Nosotros espiamos pero Inglaterra no. Y parecerá una labor noble la que hicieron tu Departamento, sino fuera por los informes que he recibido.

-¿Mas informes gracias a sus espías?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si exacto.

-¿Para qué has venido en verdad Harry?

-Para advertirte- dijo ahora muy serio- para advertirte de que tu Departamento. Tu gobierno no lo quiere para hacer justicia. Nunca le intereso eso.

-¿Entonces para que me lo dieron a mi? Saben que soy una opositora a las agencias de inteligencia y espionaje. Saben que no trabajare para una agencia que tenga esos fines.

-Lo sé Hermione, yo sé que no lo harás. Pero según tengo entendido, no te quieren a ti para hacer ese trabajo. Solo eres la que harás madurara esa agencia. Pero cuando esté preparada y madura, hay gente capaz para hacer ese trabajo sucio.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué gente?

-Gente con quien trabajas. Gente que no conoces. Ese hombre que tienes, tu segundo al mando. Frank Connor. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre él.

-¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto Hermione con hostilidad, mientras su corazón aumentaba su ritmo.

-Por ahora solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado. No puedes confiar en él. Tu gobierno está muy interesado en meterse en el mundo del espionaje y el es la clave para eso.

-¿Clave?

-Sí, el Ministerio de Magia, desde que Lord Voldemort destruyo y corrompió toda la red de espionaje del país, en la primera guerra, y ya no posee ninguna agencia que pueda hacer el trabajo.

-Ya basta de lecciones de historia Harry, eso ya lo sé. Mi gobierno no puede espiar ni en su propio país desde la guerra con Voldemort.

-¡Dios! Han pasado tantos años que ya ni siquiera se acuerdan de cómo hacerlo- rió Harry- Voldemort prácticamente mato a todos los agentes que hacían ese tipo de cosas y ya no queda ninguno que sepa hacerlo, así que decidieron importar ese conocimiento y ese personal.

-¿De dónde?

-¿De dónde mas Hermione? De los que revolucionaron ese juego. Los estadounidenses. Y ese Connor, fue entrenado por ellos. En Cargyle Hall. El centro de entrenamiento y espionaje de ese país.

-Pero el abandono ese lugar cuando se quemo. El se canso de ellos.

-Sí y dicen que hasta colaboro para llevarlos a su destrucción, y ojala así fuera. Pero ahora trabaja para Inglaterra y ahora ellos quieren montar una red basado en sus conocimientos. Si hay alguien que sabe hacerlo es el.

-¿Y quién está interesado en esto? ¿El Departamento de Aurores?

-Sí, su Director está muy interesado en que su Departamento posea una red. Pero no son los únicos. Hay muchos políticos interesados en esto.

-¿El Ministro Spencer?- pregunto Hermione. Harry sonrió.

-Ya sabes ahora porque Marcus Bradford es capaz de meterse en tu Departamento. A los ojos Bradford, el DSM es otra rama del Departamento de Aurores y el Ministro le da luz verde a todo lo que Bradford quiere.

-¿Por eso no he podido investigar a mis propios hombres? ¿Por qué trabajan para Bradford?

-Exacto. Por eso es que se comportan tan extraño y es que obedecen es a Bradford no a ti. Tu autoridad en el DSM tiene su límite y ese límite es Bradford.

-Y tú dices que Connor trabaja para el- dijo Hermione. Pero Harry no respondió inmediatamente sino que fijo su vista en Hermione y la miro con cierta indecisión. Como si sintiera además un poco de lastima con los problemas de su vieja amiga.

-No puedo afirmar eso Hermione. Eso son solo rumores. Es cierto que Frank Connor podría hacer ese trabajo, y yo en verdad creo que esos agentes que tienes en el DSM, los que no puedes controlar, están trabajando para el Departamento de Aurores.

-Pero no tienes pruebas concretas de que Frank está involucrado-dijo Hermione pensativa.

-No, no las tengo. Pero no quiere decir que no esté pasando y tampoco quiere decir que no las haya.

-Pero no lo sabes Harry. Es solo una intuición tuya.

-Si es solo una intuición- dijo Harry y sonrió- pero, ¿no suelen ser buenas?

-Te puedes equivocar con el Harry. Y yo creo que él no quiere volver a ese mundo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Harry muy suspicaz. Pero Hermione no dejo de reflejar ninguna culpa, ni siquiera un sonrojo. Solo sonrió burlonamente.

-Una intuición. No eres el único que las tiene.

Ambos rieron y se relajaron, pero cuando paso la risa Hary se levanto y bostezo un poco.

-Bueno Hermione, solo digo estas cosas para que estés alerta y te cuides.

-Lo sé, y lo haré.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo Harry- me voy a acostar. Ha sido un día agotador. Buenas noches Hermy.

-Buenas noches Harry.

Y este dejo sola, a una Hermione pensativa que miraba fijamente a la chimenea de la sala. Cerró la puerta y se fue hasta su habitación, que estaba a oscura y apenas se podía ver la silueta de Ginny, que estaba acostada de lado, mirando en dirección a la ventana. Harry se quedo observándola, pero esta no se movió ni pareció percatarse de la presencia de su esposo. Se cambio y se preparo para meterse a la cama pero Ginny, sin voltear, le pregunto.

-Harry, ¿que es Cargyle Hall?

Harry se quedo impresionado, y Ginny volteo esta vez. Le miro fijamente y este se quedo en silencio viéndola también fijamente.

-¿Estuviste escuchando Ginny?- pregunto por fin Harry- sabes que no debes escuchar sobre esos asuntos. Y sabes que yo no puedo revelártelos.

-Esos asuntos ya no son concernientes a tu trabajo Harry, son concernientes a Hermione. Mi amiga. Y si algo le pasa, quiero saberlo.

-Ginny no estoy en posición de revelarte nada. Y lo sabes.

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡No me vengas con eso! Si algo malo le está pasando a Hermione, debo saberlo.

Harry cedió. Sabía que no iba a poder hacer desistir a su esposa. Sabia lo mucho que ella iba a insistir y lo muy preocupada que estaba. Sabía que podría ir sacando una sabana y una almohada, e irse a dormir en el jardín, pues el sofá era poco castigo cuando a Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley se le ocultaban los problemas de la gente que amaba. Se sentó en la cama y Ginny se incorporo. Sabía que había ganado.

-¿Qué es Cargyle Hall?- repitió.

-Era una agencia en Estados Unidos, que entrenaba agentes de inteligencia. Empezó siendo una agencia para investigación de crímenes e infiltración de las redes criminales. Para fines de seguridad y justicia. Pero en los 60 se volvieron paranoicos con todo el mundo, y sus líderes lo empezaron a utilizar para labores de inteligencia. Espiaban a todo el mundo y tenia agentes infiltrados en todos lados.

-¿Y que paso con ellos?- pregunto más interesada que nunca Ginny.

-Bueno, meses antes de la caída de Voldemort, el edificio se quemo y muchos agentes murieron. Pero después se empezaron a filtrar en la prensa algunos informes de la Agencia. Sobre hechos de corrupción, tortura y asesinatos perpetrados por agentes, ordenados por sus superiores. El gobierno, desesperado, condeno a la Agencia y puso en la cárcel a muchos de los que quedaban y clausuro esa agencia. Los demás, que no fueron a la cárcel, se dispersaron y sabrá Dios que estarán haciendo ahora.

-Y, ¿eso que tiene que ver con Hermione? Es decir, la Agencia se clausuro, ¿no?

-Como dije, el resto de ellos nadie sabe que están haciendo. Ahora el Ministerio de Magia está buscando algunos de esos hombres para que les enseño lo que Voldemort les hizo olvidar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué les hizo olvidar Voldemort?

-A espiar- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste- Voldemort acabo en la 1era guerra todos los servicios de Inteligencia del Ministerio, mato a todos los agentes, para evitar que el Ministerio se infiltrara en sus propias filas. Ahora ellos quieren reconstruir eso. Utilizando a esos hombres que saben muy bien cómo hacerlo. O al menos esos son los rumores que me han llegado.

-Otra vez. ¿Cómo Hermione entra en esto?

-Ginny. ¿Cuántos años tiene el DSM?

-1 y medio. ¿Por qué?

-Y ¿Qué hacen?

-Investigar crimi…-y Ginny entendio- ¿quieren hacer con el DSM lo mismo?

-Exacto, quieren utilizar a esos hombres ya experimentados y a esos hombres que han entrenado para la investigación de criminales y prepararlos para labores de Inteligencia e infiltración. Y te digo algo, no es muy largo el trecho entre investigar criminales e investigar a esos que son una molestia para el Gobierno.

-Dios mío, pero Hermione. ¿Cómo puede estar involucrada en esto?

-Por un momento pensé que si estaba. Pero se ve que solo está siendo manipulada por el Director del Departamento de Aurores.

-Pero si ella es la que manda en el DSM.

-Solo en papeles. El DSM fue idea del Bradford y ella está haciendo exactamente lo que él quiere que haga, pero cuando Hermione empieza a hacer algo que a el no le gusta, que no le conviene, Marcus Bradford utiliza al Ministro Spencer para que Hermione no moleste.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que Hermione no tiene nada que ver con esto?- pregunto Ginny visiblemente aliviada.

-Si yo creo. Además, Hermione es perfecta para dirigir la agencia. Es muy competente, muy popular en la prensa y en los políticos. Además sabe entrenar a esos hombres para que sean capaces para entrar en acción. Lo demás, me imagino que lo proporcionaran ellos.

-¿Y quién sabes que está involucrado?

-No se Ginny. Estos tipos son muy astutos. Solo lo sé por nuestros informes de Inteligencia. Pero no se que hacen ni quiénes son. Solo sabemos con certeza, que hay antiguos miembros de Cargyle Hall trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia. Muy pocos los conoce Hermione, la mayoría trabajan para el Departamento de Aurores , y el Ministerio los mantiene bastante ocultos. Sabemos que Bradford controla la política del DSM, porque el Ministro se lo permite. Porque a la final tanto el DA como el DSM, responden al Ministro. Lo demás, son solo suposiciones y teorías.

"Se de un nombre, al menos, un tal Frank Connor, un ex-agente de esa agencia- dijo Harry, después de una pausa.

-¿Y trabaja para Departamento de Aurores?- pregunto Ginny, pero Harry negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste, y ella pregunto con asombro- ¿Para Hermione?

-Es el segundo al mando del DSM- respondió Harry. Ginny hizo una exclamación de horror, así que Harry continuó- Y no, Hermione no le dio ese puesto, según me han dicho. Se lo dio el Ministro, al mismo tiempo que Hermione empezó con el DSM, en sus inicios.

-¿Crees que él está metido en todo esto?

-No lo sé. Por ser una ex-agente de Cargyle Hall, es suficiente para no confiar en él. Pero he averiguado cosas sobre, y si, es muy peligroso. Y muy talentoso en su trabajo, también. El Ministro lo tiene en alta estima, casi tanto como a Hermione.

-Y le dijiste a Hermione que tuviera cuidado de estos hombres- le dijo Ginny.

-Sí, no quiero que se meta en lo que sea que están haciendo. Podría ser peligroso si ella se pone a luchar contra estos tipos.

-Pero, esas cosas no se deberían permitir.

-¿Y quién se los va a impedir? Son el gobierno, y tienen estas cosas muy bien escondidas del público. Yo solo sé estas cosas porque los de Inteligencia me han informado lo poco que saben.

-Pero deberíamos…

-Ginny no- interrumpió Harry severamente- no quiero involucrarnos en estas cosas. No debemos. Acuérdate que somos ciudadanos de otro país. Y ya hice mucho con hablar con Hermione sobre esto. Ahora no quiero seguir hablando de esto, quiero irme a dormir.

Y Harry se acostó y le dio la espalda a su furiosa esposa, que le dio la espalda también, y le dio furiosa unos codazos a la almohada, mientras miraba la ventana entre pensativa y furiosa, pero sobre todo, preocupada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 6am de un lunes en el Hospital San Mungo de Londres y en una de sus habitaciones, un joven dormía en su cama, arropado con las sabanas blancas del hospital. Era un joven de pelo rubio corto, ojos azules y con pecas en su rostro llamado Thomas Baddington, quien había sido herido el otro día en una misión liderada por la mujer, aparte de su madre, que más admiraba y respetaba, para rescatar a otro de los personajes que el joven mas admiraba y temía al mismo tiempo. Y Thomas dormía sin saber que esa persona lo observaba sentado mientras fumaba un habano, en la oscuridad de la habitación.

No lo sabía, en 1er lugar, por lo sedado que estaba, en 2do lugar, por los hechizos que ese hombre había puesto para que el humo no molestara y en 3er lugar, porque el hombre no tenía intención hacer notar su presencia. Simplemente lo observaba dormir, pensativo.

Pero Thomas se movió inquieto por sus sueños y despertó mirando al techo sobresaltado. El hombre se levanto de su silla y camino despacio y en silencio hasta la cama y solo cuando estuvo ya pegado a la cama el joven noto su presencia, con otro sobresalto, mayor al primero.

-Señor Connor- susurro débilmente Thomas-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a verte muchacho- le dijo Frank, poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Un poco débil, señor- dijo tratando de incorporándose, pero Frank, firmemente no se lo permitió.

-Descansa hijo. No te levantes.

-Pero señor, Ud también debería descansar- dijo preocupado Thomas, acostándose- Ud también fue herido gravemente, según me he escuchado.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Estoy bien.

Pero en ese momento, cerró los ojos y se llevo la mano que tenía en el hombro de Thomas, hasta su frente y se apoyo en la cama con su mano herida, la que le faltaba el dedo anular o del anillo. Permaneció así, dándose también pequeños golpes en la frente con la mano derecha.

-Señor Connor, ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Thomas con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Frank, pero sin abrir todavía los ojos y en la misma posición- es solo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que tengo.

-Pero señor, ¿no debería estar durmiendo?

-Sí, si debería- reconoció Frank- pero no me es fácil dormir. No importa lo cansado o sedado que este, no puedo dormir mucho.

Y este lo miro sonriendo débilmente y Thomas no insistió, pues la reverencia que le tenía no era poca. Frank se recompuso de su malestar y se sereno.

-Solo vine muchacho, para saber cómo estabas y… para agradecerte… por tu valor- le dijo Frank poniendo otra vez su mano derecho, la sana, en su hombro- eres muy valiente. Y un gran agente.

-Solo hice mi trabajo señor- dijo Thomas emocionado y orgulloso- y no fui el único. Muchos dieron lo mejor de ellos, por Ud señor.

-Lo sé, y les agradezco por su lealtad y coraje. Son los mejores hombres que cualquiera podría pedir ¿Cómo está la herida?- pregunto ya cambiando el tema.

-Bien, bien señor. Aunque duele y dejara una cicatriz en mi hombro- le dijo mirando a su hombro vendado. No el hombro donde estaba apoyado Frank, el otro, el derecho.

-Bueno, dicen que a las mujeres les encantan las cicatrices- le dijo Frank sonriendo- O eso he escuchado.

-Eso espero señor, porque tengo una novia. Y odiaría que le desagradara.

-¿Novia eh? Me alegro de escuchar eso. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Amanda, Amando Collins señor. Tiene unos ojos azules que parecen perlas y una piel blanca, muy suave. No puedo creer que sea tan afortunado.

-Apuesto que lo eres hijo, apuesto a que si- y se irguió en todo su altura y suspiro- Ahora debo irme hijo, o la enfermera me llenara la sangre de sedantes y somníferos si me descubre.

-Sí señor, y gracias por venir.

-No hijo, gracias a ti- se alejo de la cama, caminando con dificultad y desapareció de la habitación, ante la mirada perpleja, de un joven agente, que se durmió a los pocos segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran la 8:30am, cuando David Calamy y Jonathan Dillon revisaban unos informes en una sala del Departamento, con solo John Broke como compañía, que fumaba en un rincón de una pipa. No sabían que hacia Broke con ellos, ya que solo les dijo que estaba de descanso. Cuando les faltaba poco para terminar entro en la oficina una intrigada mujer de pelo castaño y ojos de color miel, que además brillaban por la emoción.

-Señor Calamy, ¿Ud envió ayer, un mensaje a los Potter que decía que yo estaba en el Hospital?- pregunto Hermione sin saludar-¿Por qué?

-¿Un mensaje?- pregunto David confuso.

-Si un mensaje. ¿Por qué?- repitió Hermione. Broke se revolvió en su asiento inquieto. Le hizo una señal a Dillon, para que se fuera, cosa que este hizo inmediatamente.

-Directora, yo no he enviado ningún mensaje. Yo estuve todo el día vigilando a los nuevos prisioneros.

-¿Cómo? Eso es imposible. Los Potter dicen que fue Ud.

-Directora le aseguro…

-Creo señor Calamy- le interrumpió Broke- que debería revisar los registros de la máquina para ver si Ud fue. Vaya ahora. Jonathan lo acompañara.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo trago saliva ya que algo le decía que con David no conseguiría respuesta. Además, sabía que todo esto era, porque a John Broke tenía motivos para hablar a solas con ella. El muchacho miro confuso a la castaña, pero esta asintió y Calamy se fue de la oficina. Pero la desconfianza que sentía Hermione por ese hombre era grande, y ella temía lo peor, así que mientras que el joven agente se retiraba del lugar, la castaña disimuladamente, metía la mano en un bolsillo secreto, donde tenía su varita. Se quedaron ambos solos en la oficina. John, que seguía fumando de su pipa se sentó.

-No se preocupe- dijo Broke inexpresivo- Jonathan está esperando a Calamy para borrarle otra vez la memoria. No recordara lo que hablaron.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto con desconfianza Hermione- ¿Es por eso que no recuerda haber enviado la carta?

-No, no es por eso. El no la recuerda porque nunca la envió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

-El no la envió- y adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta de la castaña- Y lo sé, porque esta mañana interrogué al señor Calamy, con Veritaserum, y después la borre la memoria. Esa fue la primera vez. El no fue.

-¿De qué está hablando?- pregunto sentándose una confundida Hermione- ¿Qué está pasando en este Departamento?

-Es complicado- dijo John levantándose- estamos muy infiltrados por gente que no es amiga. Y eso es todo lo que diré al respecto. Por ahora solo puedo decirle que alguien utilizo las maquinar mensajeras del Departamento y envió ese mensaje. No podemos saber quien fue y porque lo hizo, ya que borro los registros.

-John, ¿Qué está pasando?- insistió Hermione. Pero John solo se limito a caminar hasta la puerta, pero al estar frente a ella, el volteo y dijo.

-No creo que deba ser yo el que se lo diga. Vaya al hospital y hable con Frank. El deberá decirle lo que yo no puedo.

-John, no sé qué vistes ayer en el hospital, pero…-dijo Hermione turbada.

-No tienes que decirme nada- le dijo sonriendo tristemente- solo vaya a ver a Frank, que yo te aseguro que nadie los molestara. Vaya, el lo necesita.

Y diciendo estas palabras salió de la oficina, dejando sola a una preocupada y confundida Hermione, quien no se daba cuanta, que todavía tenía entre sus manos su varita, oculta en ese bolsillo secreto. Las últimas palabras le retumban en los oídos a la pobre. John Broke nunca le había hablado con tanta confianza. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, y se había quedado sola en esa oficina, con más ganas y deseos de ver y hablar con Frank, de los que sintió nunca. Lo único que la castaña estaba segura, era que lo necesitaba… y mucho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este capítulo fue finalizado mientras escuchaba Run To The Hills de Iron Maiden ¡Huid a las Colina! ¡Corran por sus vidas!

Bueno lamento en verdad la tardanza, me he demorado más de lo que es posible perdonar, así que me disculpo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que el final los haya dejado hambrientos por más. Quiero darle las gracias a las grandes comentaristas: crazzy76, Anniesunshine y a malizagranger...

A Uds 3 les agradezco sus grandiosos comentarios. Son la razón por la cual puedo seguir todavía con esta historia. Si hay alguna otra lectora(o) pues muchas gracias por leerme, aunque me gustaría saber si existen.

Bueno, gracias a todas y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y claro, respondiendo los comentarios que dejen Jejeje.

PD para Anniesunshine: Lamento no poder responderte tus muy apreciados comentarios, es que contigo no se que pasa, que no me permiten o al menos no me dan la opción de responderte. No se porque, y no he conseguido la forma. Pero bueno, te agradezco muchos tus comentarios y me alegra mucho tenerte como lectora.

Sobre las fotos, si tengo fotos que enviarte, pero es lo mismo. No puedo enviarte nada. Quizás si me dieras tu correo te podría enviarlo ahí directamente, pues por FanFic no puedo. Espero que lo comprendas. Sin más ¡Gracias!

_"No ser amado es una simple desventura. La verdadera desgracia es no saber amar."- Albert Camus-_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Decimotercero. You Are My Sunshine

Hermione caminaba apresuradamente por un pasillo del Hospital de Magia San Mungo de Londres, en busca de la habitación de el hombre que se había vuelto su mundo para ella, pero que a veces le hacía preguntarse lo que estaba haciendo. Y ahora más que nunca. Ahora con esos rumores y sucesos que recientemente habían ocurrido le estaban volviendo loca. Toda su tranquila vida rutinaria se estaba viniendo abajo y el único consuelo que recientemente acaba de tener, estaba ahora hospitalizado por culpa de su maldito trabajo. Y culpa también del mundo cruel y aterrador, que parecía que otra vez le intentaba arruinar su vida.

Y es que sabía que la llegada de ese norteamericano a su vida no era simple coincidencia, ni que lo que pasaba entre ellos era algo pasajero, ni una aventura sin importancia, de esas que Hermione tenía para no dejar que la rutina y su trabajo acabaran con ella. Porque si, muchos hombre codiciaban a la exitosa, hermosa y famosa Aurora, que una vez perteneció al famoso "Trío Dorado" de Hogwart. Y varios fueron los hombres que pudieron conseguir de ella algo más que un revolcón en las sabanas y un "Hasta la vista". Más algo más de la castaña, pues ninguno ni se habían acercado. Más con Frank, bueno, ya era algo que podía y estaba cambiando la vida de la castaña, y para siempre. Algo que podría durar para toda la vida, si luchaba por ella. Y esto que lo que tenían nuestros personajes era algo que en verdad valía la pena luchar. Y eso ya Hermione lo había decidido, más allá de toda duda.

La castaña caminaba sin prestar casi atención a donde iba, ya que caminaba de forma automática. Como si su subconsciente la guiara en su camino, que ya bastante lo conocía bien, mientras su mente meditaba acerca de los recientes eventos, pero sobre todo en el. Y pensando en todo esto, su corazón saltaba incontrolablemente, mientras que la castaña trataba con toda su fuerza, en controlar esos terribles nervioso, parecidos a la de una adolescente en espera de su primera cita.

Giro una esquina y el pasillo se fue poniendo más desierto, giro en otra esquina y por fin llego a la puerta de una habitación que se encontraba, afortunadamente, en un pasillo totalmente desierto. Con el corazón el pecho, la castaña abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación que se encontraba demasiado oscura para ser mediodía. Solo unos pocos rayos de luz, que se filtraban en la tela de la cortina que tapaba completamente la ventana, permitían ver el interior de la habitación. Después de acostumbrase a la poca luz, Hermione se sorprendió al ver que estaba desierta.

La cama estaba arreglada. Bueno no estaba desordenada, ya que no tenía ni sabanas ni almohadas ni al hombre que se le había colado profundamente en el corazón de la castaña. Él hombre que ahora ella anhelaba ver durmiendo tranquilamente en las cálidas y suaves sabanas blancas.

Ella no esperaba verlo despierto y hablar de todos estos problemas y rumores que perturbaban la mente de Hermione. Lo que deseaba la castaña, era primero ordenar sus ideas y calmarse un poco mientras se deleitaba observando dormir a Frank. Pero este no se veía. Ella se adentro a la habitación, buscándolo. Asustada.

-¿Frank?- llamo tímidamente la castaña- ¿Estás ahí?

-Aquí estoy Hermione- dijo una voz, su voz, al lado de la cama, en el suelo. Hermione camino hasta allí y vio que Frank dormía en el suelo, con nada más que las sabanas como protección del piso frió. Ella lo vio enternecida y se arrodillo a su lado. Este la miro y le sonrió débilmente.

-Frank, por dios ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el suelo?- pregunto Hermione después de besarlo tiernamente.

-No me gusta dormir en las camas, simplemente no puedo- le dijo con su sonrisa triste.

-Por un momento me asustaste ¿Sabes?- le reprimió ella- pensé que te habías ido, o algo así. Pensé que te no vería más.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Eres mi rayo de sol- le dijo Frank.

-¿Qué?

Y Frank canto con una voz suave, pero clara, esa vieja canción Norteamericana. Hermione la escucho sonriendo enternecida y con lágrimas de felicidad y amor.

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
>I dreamed I held you in my arms<br>But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>So I hung my head and I cried.<em>

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
>If you will only say the same.<br>But if you leave me and love another,  
>You'll regret it all some day<em>

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

_You told me once, dear…"_

Pero Frank interrumpió la canción y cerró los ojos. Hermione no hizo más que acariciarle delicadamente con sus dedos, la frente y el cabello.

-Es muy bella Frank, gracias- le dijo Hermione y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez Frank la rodeo con sus brazos y la hizo acostarse sobre él, mientras ella reía y lo besaba. Cuando interrumpieron el beso se miraron fijamente, el gris con el ámbar- me encanto.

-Tú eres la hermosa, Hermione. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. La canción, es solo una forma de expresar lo mucho que significas para mí. Lo mucho que te amo.

-No soy tan hermosa, hay mujeres mucho más…

-Pues no para mí- le respondió Frank, cosa que hizo sonrojas a la castaña y hacerla sonreír radiante.

-¿Por qué no la terminaste?- pregunto Hermione, acariciando su rostro.

-Porque todavía no se cumple y espero que nunca. Mi vida se volvería gris otra vez si eso pasara.

-Sea lo que sea Frank, no pasara. Y yo también te amo- le dijo Hermione y Frank la beso apasionadamente, haciendo que rodaran por el piso. Por un buen rato Frank estuvo disfrutando del sabor de los labios de Hermione y la sensación de tenerla en su brazos, hasta que por fin, exhaustos, quedaron en la posición inicial. Hermione acostada sobre Frank, mirándose con pasión mientras respiraban agitadamente.

-Frank, no creo que yo deba estar así encima de ti ¡Estas herido!- le dijo Hermione preocupada, mientras traba de levantarse, pero Frank no se lo permitió.

-No, acuéstate a mi lado. Quédate cerca de mí- le pidió Frank- por favor.

La castaña sonrió y se acomodo a su lado, pero dándole la espalda a el pelinegro. Frank la rodeo con sus brazos y pego su cuerpo al de él, mientras la arropaba con las blancas sabanas. Y así se quedaron en silencio, Hermione pensando y Frank acariciando con sus manos su cabello castaño y su espalda de la ojimiel mientras le besaba el cuello y la parte de atrás de su oreja. Pero Hermione seguía sin responder y cuando Frank lo noto, el se detuvo.

-¿Que te preocupa?- le pregunto. Ella volteo y lo miro fijamente, ambos muy cerca del otro.

-¿Cómo sabes que algo me preocupa?- pregunto Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos, concentrándose en no alejarse de la realidad, y no perderse en el gris de sus ojos.

-Tu corazón- le dijo Frank sonriendo tiernamente y le puso la mano sobre el- late con fuerza.

-Tú también contribuyes con eso ¿Sabes?- le dijo Hermione riendo.

-Y tus ojos, se ven tristes. No has dormido bien ¿verdad?- dijo Frank, ella bajo la mirada pero el delicadamente la hizo mirarlo- No quiero que te preocupes, y odio verte triste. ¿Dime qué pasa?

-Frank, creo que Broke sabe lo de nosotros- le dijo asustada- Creo que nos vio cuando ayer me quede dormida contigo.

-Bueno, es muy difícil que no sepa lo nuestro- dijo sonriendo sin parecer preocupado- a ese escocés desgraciado no se le escapa nada.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto preocupada.

-¿Qué más? Confiar en él.

-¿Qué? ¿Confiar en Broke?

-Sí, y en nadie más que el. Hermione confía solo en John Broke.

- Yo no confió en el. Es muy frío y callado. Hay algo en él que no me…

-Eso es porque no lo entiendes, pero yo sí, y yo solo confió en John. Y yo confió muy difícilmente.

-¿Qué te hace confiar en él?

- El me ha demostrado muchas veces de que puedo confiar en él. Yo se que él nunca me traicionaría.

- Y yo se que los Potter nunca me traicionaría- le replico enfadada- ¿Por qué no puedo confiar en ellos?

- Yo sé Hermione, yo se que Harry Potter nunca te traicionaría- le dijo sonriéndole- pero es mejor que él no se involucre. Mientras menos sepa, más seguro estará. Y nosotros también.

-¿Por qué es tan peligroso? Alguien envió una carta a Harry para decirle que yo estaba hospitalizada y nadie sabe quien fue ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bueno Hermione, a lo mejor solo quería hacerte un favor- le dijo fingiendo buen humor, cosa que ella noto- a lo mejor no quería que estuvieras sola.

-Eso no da risa- le dijo un poco molesta- esa persona mintió y asusto mucho a los Potter. ¡Y lo hizo desde nuestras propias instalaciones!

-A lo mejor solo quería hacer una broma- le dijo de una forma no muy convincente- ¡Vamos! No nos preocupemos por eso ahora, ¿Ok? Hermione no quiero que te preocupes por eso.

Ella dejo de insistir, para ser exacto, la castaña quería dejar de insistir. Había comprobado que las caricias de su amado, eran lo demasiado buenas para querer seguir tratando de razonar las cosas. Frank apoyo su frente con la de Hermione, y la estrecho en sus brazos, mientras le besaba el cabello y manos se entretenían con caricias en su firme vientre. Al rato, Hermione se intento levantar pero él no la dejo.

-No deberías estar despierto Frank. Duerme, por favor.

-No es fácil para mí dormir y ya he dormido bastante- y sonrió, besando su cuello- ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

-No puede ser que tan rápido estés recuperado. Me iré para que puedas dormir. Creo yo te estoy…

-No, no lo hagas- dijo abrazándola con un poco de más fuerza- Si duermes a mi lado, puede que podría dormir un poco, pero solo si te quedas a mi lado.

-No creo que deba…

-¡Por favor!- replico, pegándose a ella- ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-Eres imposible ¡Claro que sí!-dijo la castaña riendo- Está bien. Pero debes de dormir. ¿Me prometes que descansaras?

-Te lo prometo- ambos sonrieron y Frank poso sus manos en el bello rostro de Hermione y le echo el cabello hacia atrás para besarla tiernamente y después se arroparon juntos en las sabanas. Hermione se apoyo sobre el pecho de Frank, mientras este la rodaba sobre sus brazos y así se quedaron dormidos en esa habitación del Hospital Mágico de San Mungo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frank todavía dormía profundamente cuando Hermione despertó a su lado. Ella había dormido boca abajo, sobre el pecho de Frank, mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos, no muy fuertemente, así que le fue fácil romper el abrazo sin despertarlo.

La castaña sonreía ya que se acaba de dar cuenta que le encantaba despertar y que él estuviera dormido tan apaciblemente a su lado. Despertar al lado de Frank se había convertido rápidamente en el hobbie favorito de Hermione.

Se incorporo y se puso sus zapatillas. Fue al espejo para arreglarse un poco el cabello. Para no parecer que acabara de despertar en un lecho de dormir en el suelo, hecho de sabanas y un hombre herido. Al terminar, regreso al lecho y se sentó en el suelo a su lado para observarlo dormir un rato. Se veía tan tranquilo y bonito dormido, así que empezó a desear que se pudieran quedar así por toda una vida, aunque claro, que iba a saber ella que cuando dormían, a Frank le habían inyectado tantos somníferos y analgésicos que su sangre parecía de otro color. Le acaricio las mejillas con los dedos y beso sus labios. Pero este siguió dormido. Hermione sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Por las ventanas del Hospital se filtraba la luz del sol de la tarde invernal. Y más adelante en el pasillo vio al Doctor Horner caminar, fijándose en la lista, así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione. Esta dio unas vueltas por los pasillos, para poder llegarle al doctor por otro lado y así no supiera el que había estado en la habitación de Frank. ¿O ya lo sabría? Después de unas vueltas por los pasillos, le llego por detrás de Dc. Horner y le dijo.

-Buenas tardes Doctor Horner. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¡Señorita Granger! Que agradable sorpresa, no sabía que estaba aquí- dijo el anciano y pregunto- ¿Vino a ver al señor…- y se fijo en su lista- Connor.

-Si así es- dijo aliviada por la ignorancia del Dc. Horner- pero primero quería preguntarle sobre su estado Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bueno muy bien- y rió sonoramente- ¡endemoniadamente bien para ser exacto! Me ha dejado atónito. Su recuperación, además de satisfactoria, ha sido demasiado acelerada. Nunca antes había visto semejante recuperación.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo cree que le dará de alta?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione, pero más aliviada. Luchando contra esa sonrisa radiante que se le quería escapar.

-No veo porque mañana no pueda salir de aquí. En las últimas horas he monitoreado su estado y lo veo casi perfectamente sano. Sus heridas todavía le dolerán, pero no creo que sea necesario más de una noche más en el hospital.

-Pero ¿y los daños sufridos por el _Cruciatas? _¿Esas alteraciones en sus Sistema Nervioso que le producían dolor?

-Eso es lo que más me sorprende. A pesar de que el señor Connor apenas entro en el coma, su recuperación fue muy rápida. A pesar de lo poco que durmió, ya está en perfectas condiciones. Al menos para salir de aquí. Simplemente formidable.

-¿Apenas durmió?- pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-Sí, bueno- dijo rascándose la cabeza- no ha sido fácil hacer que el señor Connor pudiera dormir, aunque sea lo normal que una persona sana debe dormir. Unas 8 horas diarias. ¡Cielos!- rió otra vez- con un poco de suerte durmió casi 7 horas diarias y aun así está en perfectas condiciones. Tuvimos que sedarlo ¿sabes? Y mucho, pero aun así el hombre duerme muy poco.

-¿Pero ya está bien?

-O si, una noche más de observación y no abra problema.

-¿De observación? ¿Pensé que mis agentes no le dejaban entrar a la habitación?

-Y no lo hacen- respondió con un poco de mal humor- Pero instalamos unos dispositivos que monitorean el estado del señor Connor. Podemos determinar su actividad cerebral y hasta si duerme o no. Hace unas pocas horas observamos un incremento drástico del ritmo cardiaco del señor Connor, pero se calmo al rato, cuando se durmió.

Hermione volteo en dirección a la habitación de Frank, para poder ocultar una sonrisa radiante y un repentino enrojecimiento, producto de lo último que dijo el anciano Doctor. Este no se dio cuenta y empezó alejarse de ella diciendo:

-Bueno, me imagino que querrá verlo ahora. Y yo la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo y me debo retirar. No lo despierte por favor, pues ahora los monitores indican que está dormido.

-¡Si doctor Horner!- respondió Hermione todavía mirando a la habitación, pero cuando el anciano estaba a considerable distancia, se sereno un poco y volteo diciendo- ¡Hasta luego y muchas gracias!

Hermione decidió volver a la habitación de Frank, se decía ella para encubrir su coartada, pero en verdad necesitaba besar otra vez esos labios que se habían convertido en poco tiempo en algo más vital que el oxigeno. Sin él, la vida sería para la castaña de color gris oscuro.

La habitación seguía oscura y fría, además Frank continuaba durmiendo boca arriba en el suelo, en un lecho de sabanas del hospital. Su respiración y su sueño seguían siendo tranquilos. Le acaricio la sien y le aparto delicadamente el pelo de la frente. Hermione se inclino para darle un beso suave y tierno, pues no quería despertarlo, pero Frank sorpresivamente la agarro en sus brazos y la hizo caer sobre él mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Mientras sus lenguas danzaban un baile hecho específicamente para ellos. Una danza la cual solo sus lenguas podían bailar perfectamente. Cuando sus bocas se despegaron, Hermione con los ojos todavía cerrados, dio un suspiro de placer.

-Me encanta despertar a tu lado-le confesó Frank- Cada vez que duermes conmigo, mis pesadillas desaparecen.

-¿Pesadillas? ¿Por eso te cuesta dormir?- pregunto Hermione.

-No me es fácil dormir- dijo Frank, sonriendo tristemente- cada vez que duermo mis demonios me acosan. Pero contigo a mi lado, solo… desaparecen. Creo que contigo nada malo me puede tocar.

-Y todas las veces que despierto a tu lado, siento que el sol brilla mucho más de lo normal. Siento…- y lo miro muy serio- que estoy viviendo otra vez.

-Y yo siento que por fin estoy viviendo- dijo riendo- siento que por fin respirar tiene un sentido para mí.

-¿Y también sientes que tus latidos se aceleran?- rió Hermione también- ¿tanto te emociono?

-Sí y más de lo que ambos nos podemos siquiera imaginar. ¿Pero como sabias eso?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Los medimagos te están monitoreando tu estado de salud. Pueden saber desde cuantas veces respiras hasta la cantidad de latidos.

-¿En serio?- dijo Frank, borrándosele la sonrisa y... ¿enrojeciendo?- ¿todo?

-Todo- le dijo Hermione acariciando los labios de Frank con su índice.

-Y, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Hable con el Doctor Horner. Pero hay una buena noticia, mañana podrás salir de aquí.

-¿Mañana?- pregunto Frank con decepción- ¿tanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?

-¿Te parece mucho?- pregunto Hermione, sorprendida y divertida- deberías estar en coma ahora mismo, con las heridas que te hicieron esos monstruos. Deberías estar agradecido.

-Si, bueno, es que ya estoy cansado de tanta inactividad- dijo con obstinación. Hermione rió y acaricio suslabios antes de perderse en sus labios, cosa que el correspondió y volvieron a rodar por el suelo, mientras sus lenguas volvían a retomar esa danza perfecta para ellos.

A los minutos, después de algunas pequeñas pausas donde se miraban fijamente, se acariciaban un poco, volvían a retomar la danza, ellos se separaron por falta de aire. Por fin Hermione, decidió que ya debía irse, pero Frank al principio no se lo permitió, pero al final tuvo que aceptar, que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y que ya era hora de que Hermione se fuera.

-Frank, volveré ¿Ok?- le aseguro Hermione, levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta- lo prometo.

Pero Frank fue hasta ella, puso sus manos sobre sus muslos, la levanto y pego la espalda de la castaña a la pared y volvió a besarla ardientemente. Ella extasiado, correspondió con todo su ser, mientras sus manos revolvían frenéticamente el negro cabello de Frank. Pero ya para él, embriagado como estaba por el aroma del perfume de Hermione, besarla ya no era suficiente y pasó a besar su cuello con lujuria. Y con un esfuerzo titánico, Frank se separo de ella, dejándola increíblemente agitada. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, su pecho subía y bajaba a ritmo frenético, mientras que su expresión era tan fiera que parecía que estaba lista para atacar. Se miraban fijamente. Frank, muy tranquilo se le acerco a ella, le acaricio las mejilla y muy serio le pregunto.

-¿Eso es suficiente para que pienses en mi?

-No dejare de desear el momento de volver aquí contigo- le aseguro Hermione muy seria, y ya controlando su ganas locas de arrancarle su ropa y… Bueno… Uds saben…

-Ni yo tampoco- y le sonrió con ternura- te amo.

-Y yo a ti cielo- y lo beso esta vez tiernamente.

-¿Cielo? Me gusta que me digas así- dijo Frank, acariciando las mejillas de Hermione.

-Es que eso eres ahora para mí.

-Y tú eres mi rayo de sol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era ya de noche y en su casa, Hermione cenaba con los Potter. Era una velada muy tranquila y charlaban y reía mucho, pero aunque disfrutaba mucho estar con ellos, Hermione no soportaba más esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir, para que ella, como un adolescente enamorada, se escapara por la ventana de su cuarto y así poder ir al hospital y pasar la noche con su pelinegro.

-Entonces Hermione-dijo de repente Ginny-¿No hay nadie interesante en que te hayas fijado? Es decir… Alguien que en verdad valga la pena esta vez.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione enrojeciendo de repente- n...no, nadie por el momento.

-¡No seas mentirosa!-exclamo Ginny riendo-se te nota demasiado que mientes ¡Mira como enrojeció!

-Jajaja, Tía-rió Lily-eres mala mentirosa. ¿Quién es? ¿Es lindo?

A Hermione la habían agarrado con la guardia baja y su distracción, debido a sus deseos de ver a Frank, solo contribuyó a confirmar las sospechas de las mujeres Potter. Sin más que poder hacer, decidió sincerar un poco, pero limitando la información.

-Sí lo es. Es bastante atractivo. Y es muy buena persona. Es cariñoso y atento.

-¿Cuan lindo es? ¡Vamos! En escala del 1 al 10- dijo Ginny, para nada satisfecha- ¿Dónde está?

-¿En escala del 1 al 10? Hummm- Hermione hizo con si reflexionara. La castaña recordó su rostro-13.

Ginny y Lily soltaron ambas un largo suspiro que hizo sonrojar a Hermione y mirar su plato, cosa que hizo que las mujeres Potter, se rieran burlonamente.

-¿Como se llama?-pregunto con perspicacia Harry.

-Steven Harker-mintió rápidamente Hermione.

-Y... ¿Cómo lo conociste?- pregunto Ginny, interesándose aun mucho más y apoyando sus codos en la mesa para poner su cara sobre sus manos.

-Hemm... Trabaja en el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores. El viaja mucho, pero cada vez que está en el país se dedica a estar conmigo.

-Que bien- dijo Ginny sonriendo- me alegra Hermy de que estés viendo a alguien.

- Y, ¿Se han besado?- pregunto Lily con la indiscreción típica de los adolescentes.

-¡Lily! No seas chismosa- le regaño su madre. Pero al ver que Hermione no contestaba, se dirigió a ella- ¿Y…?

-¿Y qué?- pregunto Hermione sin entender.

- Y ¿Como está el clima? ¿Qué más Hermione? Te hice una pregunta.

-Querrás decir, Lily hizo la pregunta-respondió Hermione, ganando tiempo.

-Si ¡Es verdad mama! -rió la joven pelirroja- ¿Quien es la chismosa ahora?

-Tú y siempre tú- respondió su mama- ahora, Granger, responde la pregunta.

-Buenooo...Yo...nosotros-balbuceo Hermione, ruborizándose.

-¡Si lo han hecho!-sentencio Ginny triunfante-miren como enrojeció Hermy.

-¿Y cómo te tratan tus agentes del DSM?- pregunto Harry, ayudando a la castaña y decepcionando a las mujeres Potter.

-Muy bien Harry, muy bien-respondió Hermione, agradecida- La mayoría han probado ser muy competentes y son buenos chicos.

-¿Buenos chicos?- rió Harry- sin contar a ese Connor, me imagino. Ha debido de ser un tremendo dolor de cabeza tener a ese hombre al lado.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Ginny.

-Yo te diré quién es el- respondió Harry- Un completo problema. Un hombre sin el mayor respeto a las leyes y al sistema. Un hombre que debería estar en Azkaban y no enviando gente a ella.

-Sí y es el hombre que amo- le dijo Hermione muy furiosa- y no pienso seguir escuchando como difamas a un buen hombre que ni siquiera conoces.

Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, excepto Harry que la veía fija y severamente. Hermione solo lo veía desafiante.

-¿Qué ni conozco?-pregunto por fin Harry- ¿Crees que no me han informado sobre sus andanzas?

-¿Estas enamorada de ese hombre, Hermione?- pregunto Ginny impresionada. Ninguno de los 2 hablo al momento.

-Creo que es mejor que Hermione y yo terminemos esta conversación a solas- dijo Harry por fin, calmadamente- por favor, déjenos solos.

-Papi espera, queremos...-protesto Lily.

-¡Ahora!-exclamo Harry, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Todos se sobresaltaron y Ginny saco a los adolescentes y se los llevo a su habitación. Hermione se le quedo mirando desafiante, pero por dentro su corazón saltaba.

-No deberías hablarles así-le advirtió Hermione. Pero Harry no le presto atención.

-Hermione, sé que no tengo derecho a decirte con quien debes salir, pero...- empezó Harry con un tono más calmado- Pero… ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con ese hombre? ¡Tú sabes donde fue entrenado!

-Tienes razón Harry-le dijo Hermione sin inmutarse- no tienes ningún derecho.

-¿Tienes idea del error que estas cometiendo? En primer lugar, tú eres su superior. ¡Podrías perder tu trabajo si se enteran!

-¿Y tú crees que por solo un trabajo voy a dejarlo de ver? A mí no me importa.

-Eso hace las cosas peores. Hermione, ¿Sabes el tipo de persona que es?

-Uno muy bueno-le aseguro ella.

-¿Uno muy bueno? Ron era un hombre muy bueno. Frank Connor es un...-y Harry callo.

-¿Un que Harry?-pregunto con frialdad.

-Un asesino. Y probablemente dirás que mato a gente que se lo merecía, pero ¿Qué clase de persona queda después de eso?

-Pues yo te lo diré. A pesar de todas esas cosas terribles que vivió, quedo una persona tierna y apasionada que se preocupa por mí. Que me ama.

-¡Demonios Hermione! Una persona que ha visto lo que él ha visto y hecho lo que él ha hecho no se puede esperar de que sea siquiera humano.

-Pues es más humano y sensible de lo que puedas imaginar. El no es mala persona.

-No digo que sea un hombre despiadado y un monstruo, pero Hermione ¡Es un asesino entrenado! Es un hombre que fue entrenado para destruir gobiernos.

-Pues él nunca ha herido a una persona que no se lo mereciera y que además, pudiera matarlo a él.

-¿Que te hace estar segura?

-Simplemente lo sé. El nunca le haría daño a personas inocentes y el nunca me haría daño a mí. Y ahora- dijo Hermione levantándose- voy a ir a verlo.

-Hermione, tienes razón, no se mucho de él- le dijo Harry agarrándole suavemente el brazo- Pero te pido que tengas cuidado. Solo digo esto porque no quiero que sufras otra vez.

-Harry, Ron murió hace mucho tiempo y no puedo seguir sola por mucho más tiempo.

-Lo sé Hermione, se que debes continuar tu vida y Dios sabe que yo lo quiero también. Pero no quiero que lo hagas con la persona equivocada.

-¡Eres un egoísta!-le grito Hermione, con lagrimas de ira- ¿Lo que tú quieres? ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

-Hermione solo te digo que...

-No, no ¿Acaso no ves que estoy cansada de la soledad? ¿Acaso no ves que no tengo nada?

-¿Que dices? Nos tienes a nosotros. Somos tu familia.

-Pues estoy cansada de vivir sus vidas. Amo a 2 hijos que son tus hijos y de Ginny. Vivo tu vida Harry y ya estoy cansada de eso. Quiero hacer mi propia vida, con Frank.

-No podrás hacer con Frank, lo que querías hacer con Ron, Hermione-vaticino Harry.

-Pero Ron se fue Harry y cuando se fue, mis esperanzas y sueños se fueron con él. Después de que el murió, nunca pensé que sentiría lo que sentía por Ron, pero ahora si lo siento. Lo siento por Frank.

-Con el no pue...

-Pues yo creo lo contrario. En verdad creo que Frank es mi oportunidad, Harry. Con el siento que vivo otra vez. Siento por fin que mi vida tiene un sentido. Lo amo Harry, lo amo en verdad.

-Está bien, está bien- acepto por fin Harry, sonriendo y abrazándola- pero vigilare a ese hombre.

-Pues no esperaba más de ti Harry- le sonrió Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este capítulo lo finalice escuchando "A hard rain's a-gonna fall" del grandísimo, del inmortal, del genio, Bob Dylan. Si quieren escuchar la canción que canto Frank y entender porque corto la canción en los ultimos parrafos, pues busquenla, se llama "You are my Sunshine"

Sé que me tarde demasiado para publicar este nuevo capítulo, mucha más de lo que había pensado. Lo siento, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y el tiempo libre que tenía lo he dedicado a descansar y hacer otras cosas, y me vi con menos tiempo para escribir, que el que tenía. Muchas gracias por leerme, y sin más.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que el final los haya dejado hambrientos por más. Quiero darle las gracias a las grandes comentaristas: crazzy76 y Anniesunshine...

A Uds 2 les agradezco sus grandiosos comentarios. Son la razón por la cual puedo seguir todavía con esta historia. Si hay alguna otra lectora(o) pues muchas gracias por leerme, aunque me gustaría saber si existen.

_"No ser amado es una simple desventura. La verdadera desgracia es no saber amar."- Albert Camus-_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo Decimocuarto. Tengo Que Deja De Hacerlo.

_Querido James._

_No sé cómo poder decirte esto. Probablemente esta es la carta mas difícil que he escrito en mi vida, pero empezare en decirte lo mucho que significas para mí, lo mucho que me gustas. ¡Dios mío! Y lo mucho que te amo. Eres cariñoso, guapo, inteligente y mil o mas cualidades que me hacen derretir cada vez que me miras a los ojos o cuando tus labios se funden con los míos. Me encanta acariciarte, besarte, jugar con tus cabellos. Cuanto quisiera que con solo eso pudieras amarme. Pero no puedo. Y eso me duele más de lo que tú, yo o el mundo pueda imaginar. Simplemente no estás hecho para amarme y yo no estoy hecha para puedas amarme. Es por eso que debo dejarte ir. Pues mereces a alguien que puedas amar. Y me duele no poder ser esa persona, pero me duele mucho mas seguir intentando. Y seguir fracasando. Es por eso que te digo adiós, para poder curar las heridas que me has hecho. Perdóname amor. _

_Te amo. Pero tengo que dejar de hacerlo._

_Ann._

James Sirius Potter, solo en su cuarto y sentado en su cama, leía esta carta, humedecida por las lagrimas de una muchacha destrozada por culpa de su melancolía, de su falta de pasión, de su incapacidad de expresar lo que él veía claro. Que él era incapaz por el momento de tener una relación, con nadie.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se hacía eso? Tenía una relación con la muchacha mas fantástica y hermosa que había conocido y el era incapaz de hacerla feliz. ¿Por qué? Se reprochaba haciéndose preguntas que no podía encontrar respuesta ¿Por qué la hacía sufrir? Ella merecía una persona que le brindara todo el amor, cariño y pasión que él no había podido darle. Ella había sido muy buena con el. Lo había escuchado, lo había consolado en los momentos malos. Pero el nunca pudo devolverle ese cariño y atención que ella tanto necesitaba y merecía.

En el muy predilecto y muy famoso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Lethbridge House, en el corazón de la Provincia de Manitota, en la costa norte del inmenso Lago de Winnipeg, se habían dado muchas expectativas cuando se enteraron de que el mejor jugador de Quiddich del colegio salía con una de las más hermosas y buenas estudiantes del colegio. El único hijo del gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y un exitoso fiscal de la capital Canadiense, salía con una joven perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico en Canadá. Muchas soñaban siquiera con hablar con él sin tartamudear, a pesar de lo poco intimidador y lo muy amable que el intentaba ser, sino lo molestabas.

En su adolescencia solo pensaba en sus grandes pasiones: El Quiddich y la música. A diferencia de lo que pudieran pensar, el nunca había sido un conquistador, pues había heredado la timidez de su padre. En realidad, el Quiddich y la musica, era lo único en que pensaba, cosa que lo hacia inrresistible para las chicas, pues verlo volar en su escoba, o tocar en grupo o en solitario con su guitarra, más la combinación de cierta indiferencia, mucha seriedad y atractivo, hacía mucho más efecto que la arrogancia, poco cerebro y una sonrisa encantadora.

Más aun así, a James Potter no se le veí rodeada de un grupo de admiradoras, que apesar las tenía. El, en su vida, apenas había tenido unos cuantos insignificantes noviazgos para el momento en que se atrevió a pedirle a una de sus más preciadas amigas que le diera el honor de ser su pareja. El todavía recordaba cómo había empezado toda esta trágica aventura. Se recordaba en día en que le pidió que fuera su pareja en el baile de noche de Hallowen.

_Flash Back_

_Era una fría mañana de otoña. La niebla cubría un inmenso lago, que a sus orillas una gigantesca mansión no se veía tapada por esta niebla. Esta mansión, al estilo Victoriano, estaba rodeada por un gran patio, que finalizaba al sur con este impresionante lago y al norte con un bosque de robles al cual no se le podía ver sus límites. El suelo de este bosque de robles estaba cubierto de las hojas que ya habían caído, producto del enfriamiento estacional. El viento hacia que estas hojas migraran lentamente al sur para así invadir poco a poco el gigantesco terreno del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Lethbridge House._

_En la orilla del Lago Winnipeg un joven alto, de pelo negro y constitución atlética, debido a el duro entrenamiento de su deporte y pasión favorita, el Quiddich, estaba observando el paisaje mientras pensaba seriamente y se daba valor para hacer una de las cosas que menos estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Invitar a una muchacha que le gustaba a un baile._

_Todos sus amigos, hasta uno que otro maestro entrometido, le habían hecho una campaña feroz para convencerle de que diera ese gran salto, para que dejara la indecisión e hiciera de una vez por todas lo que debería haber hecho hacia tanto tiempo. Invitar a Ann Johnson al baile de Hallowen. Un baile que apenas faltaba un día. _

_Seguía encismado en sus pensamientos y por eso no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una joven muy hermosa, de un pelo negro muy liso, ojos verdes y de un cuerpo que era la envidia de muchas. Esta se le había acercado muy sigilosamente y se le había caminado de tal forma que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la espalda de James. La joven, con temerosidad, le toco el hombro y el joven se volteo bruscamente._

_-¡Ann! Me asustaste- le dijo James sorprendido._

_-Lo siento James- dijo ella tapando con su mano una risita- espero que no te haya interrumpido._

_-O no descuida, no interrumpes nada importante- le dijo James embelesado por la hermosura de esos ojos verdes, los cuales no cambiaría por el más caro de los diamante. En casi un susurro dijo- No es nada que pueda esperar._

_-Que bien, y… ¿Qué hacías?- pregunto Ann._

_-Oh, nada- respondió este sobreponiéndose- solo pensaba en…_

_Y se interrumpió, pues la mirada de ambos se vieron atraídas por una fuerza de atracción más poderosa que cualquier otra. James creyó entonces de que esto parecía casi el destino, pues en ella estaba pensando y fue ese momento el que le dio el valor para atreverse a hacer lo que el sabia que tanto deseaba hacer. Pero también se exponía a que sus ilusiones fuesen hechas pedazo._

_-Solo pensaba en ti- le dijo por fin. Ella le miro casi en shock, pero rápidamente enrojeció y bajo la mirada a sus pies._

_-¿En mi?- pregunto ella todavía fijando su mirada al piso- Y…¿Por qué James Potter pensaría en mi?_

_-Porque…- y en ese momento sintió como si se le fuera la respiración, pero con gran esfuerzo se sobrepuso- porque tengo tiempo…queriendo…ehmm…_

_-¿James?- le dijo ella subiendo y sonriendo- ¿Qué tienes tiempo queriendo saber?_

_-O yo…Es que yo… ehmm… me imagino que… que sabes de lo del Baile de Hallowen y yo…quería saber si tu…si yo pudiera…_

_Y en ese momento Ann le agarro una de sus manos y la apretó un poco. James quedo impactado y se quedo mirando a esa increíblemente suave y maravillosa mano que le hizo sentir una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida. La suave mano de Ann apretada delicadamente la suya. El pulgar de James rápidamente, como si tuviera vida propia, empezó a hacer suaves caricias a la mano de la hermosa joven, que sonreía._

_-Si quiero ir contigo al baile de Hallowen- le dijo Ann, mirándolo fijamente, pero su rostro ahora era serio._

_-¿En verdad?- le pregunto James incrédulo- ¿Estás segura?_

_-Si, tonto- le dijo ella riendo- si quiero ir contigo._

_-Perdón por bueno…No poder hacer de este un momento mas…- y se interrumpió, enrojeciendo. Ella sonrió también sonrojada._

_-¿Romántico?- pregunto Ann._

_-Bueno, yo…yo iba a utilizar, bueno…especial ¡Pero esa palabra también se me paso por la mente!_

_-Está bien. Es lindo verte nervioso- le aseguro acercándosele a el._

_-Si bueno- dijo el bajando la mirada-yo tenia tantas cosas en la mente que quería decir. Miles de cosas sobre lo fantástica que eres y lo mucho que bueno…me gustas._

_-¿En verdad?- pregunto ella sorprendida._

_-Si bueno…me gustas mucho, pero yo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas. Dios siento mi corazón como si me saliera._

_-Y yo también James, y si eres bastante bueno. Tan bueno que haces que me gustes mucho más de lo que me gustaba._

_-¿Yo te gusto?- pregunto ahora James sorprendido. Y ella sorpresivamente lo beso, un beso que James correspondió rápidamente, poniendo sus manos en su rostro para poder hacer este un tierno beso. A los minutos estos se separaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, que llameaban._

_-¿Responde a tu pregunta?- pregunto Ann. _

_Rato más tarde, ya en la noche, James esperaba sentado muy pacientemente en un banco que había en un pasillo con muchas puertas y este bando estaba enfrente a la puerta de una habitación. Esperaba algo o alguien._

_Por las ventanas de ese pasillo se filtraba la luz de una luna cuarto creciente y el estaba vestido muy elegantemente, con una Flux negro de tres botones, camisa blanca y una corbata gris oscuro, que a pesar de lo poco apretada que estaba el sentía que lo ahogaba. Se la estaba aflojando más de lo normal, cuando de la puerta de la habitación, salía una hermosa joven de pelo negro y ojos azules._

_James paro de aflojar la corbata y se quedo boquiabierto, y casi infartado, al verla. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido rojo muy precioso. Su pelo negro estaba suelto pero muy bien peinado y liso. Su vestido, que no muy revelado, dejaba percibir la forma de su cuerpo, que James pensó que podría admirar pero el resto de su vida y no habría sido una vida desperdiciada. _

_Ella lo miraba sonriente y un poco ruborizada, cuando este, muy torpemente se levanto. Podía ver que las rodillas de James estaban trabajando duro para el muchacho no cayera al suelo, ya que este concentraba cada neurona en esa hermosa joven que el tenia la fortuna de llevar al baile. Ninguna neurona estaba destinado a hacer que el muchacho dejara de actuar como un retrasado mental._

_-James, ¿quieres ir al baile? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?- pregunto ella, en tono burlón. Pero este todavía no reaccionaba- ¿James?_

_-Si, si… digo no, no vamos al baile- dijo este por fin- te ves muy hermosa. No puedo creerlo._

_-¿Creer que?- pregunto ella sonrojándose._

_-Que… que puedas llegar a ser más hermosa que ayer- dijo James, todavía estupefacto. Ella bajo la mirada, ruborizada aun más, pero con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro._

_-¿Ósea que ayer no era hermosa?- pregunto Ann repentinamente muy seria._

_-Oh… Ah- el joven Potter no esperaba eso, y se sintió fuera de juego- yo no… claro que…_

_-James._

_-Yo quería…Yo no decía- siguió balbuceando el pobre pelinegro._

_-James- dijo Ann con paciencia- solo bromeaba._

_-Oh…- solo pudo decir James, y cuando vio la sonrisa maquiavélica de la muchacha y como reia, se la quedo mirando, hasta que la joven se dio cuanta de su mirada seria._

_-¡James! Perdóname-dijo ella apenada- solo bromeaba. No quería… ¿Estas molesto conmigo?_

_-No, solo pensaba- contesto con simpleza, con una voz suave. Cosa que hizo que a la muchacha sintiera un vuelco en el corazón._

_-De lo tonta que soy- dijo cubriendo su rostro con las mano- lo siento. Soy una inmadura. Perdoname._

_Pero James sorpresivamente, la agarro de la cintura, con la mano izquierda, para acercarlo a él, y con la diestra, descubrió el rostro de la joven, el cual se le habían escapado unas pocas lagrimas. Y sin pensar ni decir nada más, beso a la joven. Y cuando se despegaron, Ann dio un suspiro, antes de abrir sus ojos, y ver a su novio, mirándola con una sonrisa._

_-Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que me pareció esa risa- le dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que la hizo enrojecer a la rubia. _

_-¿Vamos?- le dijo Ann por fin, al recuperar el habla. Este le extendió la mano, que ella agarro y cogidos de la mano caminaron juntos hasta un gran salón._

_Había muchas mesas y personas con trajes elegantes y magníficos. Había música, baile, conversaciones y risas en este increíble salón, apenas iluminado por unas velas en las mesas y unas lámparas de cristales de colores que iluminaban muy pobremente la pista de baile. Pero claro, la iluminación, aunque escasa, era perfecta para una noche de baile y diversión, y porque no… un poco de romance._

_Y allí estaban ellos. Una joven pareja, sentados y hablando entre ellos. Incrédulos todavía de que acabaran de emprenderé una aventura que ninguno de los 2 sabia como terminaría. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Solo el tiempo los diría._

_-Tú también me gustas mucho James- le dijo Ann, acariciando la mano de ese joven, que estaba sentado al frente de ella, en una mesita para ellos dos._

_-No puedo creer que estemos saliendo._

_-Y yo no puedo creer que por fin te dieras el valor de invitarme a salir- le dijo Ann riendo._

_-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Pero la verdad no creo que eso cuente, porque creo que ni siquiera te invite. Si no fueras tan inteligente, no podrías haber descifrado mis balbuceos._

_-Pero de todas maneras, cuenta- le aseguro Ann, seriamente. Él le sonrió- ¿qui… quieres bailar?_

_Pero James empalideció. Bailar. El sabía que había heredado no solo la timidez de su pare, sino también su torpeza para eso, que para algunos era un placer, para él era una Odisea. El muy nervioso, bajo la mirada y se llevo la mano a la cabeza, para despeinárselo. Que iba James a imaginarse que esa manía, lo había heredado de su abuelo._

_-No… no sé. Es que yo…- trato el de decir._

_-No, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo ella, un poco apesumbrada. Creyendo que él no querría bailar con ella._

_-N…no es que no quiera- dijo el agarrando la mano de ella- Si quiero, pero, me da miedo decepcionarte. No soy muy bueno en esto del baile. Lo siento_

_-No te preocupes James- la seguro ella con una risa forzada- no tienes que hacerlo._

_Pero el subió la mirada y muy apenado y sintiéndose de lo peor, se puso a pensar si él era suficientemente bueno para ella. Y tomo la decisión de que trataría de serlo._

_James se levanto y le tendió la mano._

_-¿Me darías el honor de bailar contigo?-le pregunto muy serio. Ella subió la mirada, sorprendida por el cambio y por un momento pensó que era una broma. Pero como vio a James tan serio, sonrió y agarro su mano y se fueron juntos hasta la pista. _

_Era una melodía lenta y muy bonita. Todos los presentes bailaban con sus respectivas parejas abrazados y moviéndose despacio, al ritmo de la música. Y entre todos ellos, había una pareja que no lo hacía tan mal, a pesar de los movimientos un poco torpes y una que otra pisada que le daba James a Ann. El pobre le susurraba bajas disculpas al oído de la chica, cada vez que esto pasaba, mientras se maldecía por tu torpeza._

_-Ey James, bonito ritmo ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto burlón un muchacho alto y atlético del equipo de Quiddich- ¿"Pisadas Nocturnas"?_

_-Bueno Ryan, al menos lo intenta- le respondió Ann, enfadada. James no quiso responder, ya que una cosa podría llevar a otra y no quería pelear esa noche. No frente a ella. Así que con mucho esfuerzo, guardo su enojo._

_-Ey James, si fueras tan bueno para bailar, como lo eres para el Quiddich, yo pensaría que Ann es muy afortunada. Pero no lo eres, así que Ann, lo lamento- le dijo en tono mordaz un muchacho alto y de pelo rubio, que era rival de James en puesto de buscador del equipo de Quiddich Lethbridge House. Este lo envidiaba, pues cada vez que el Colegio jugaba contra otros colegios de magia del país, James siempre era el buscador. Y ahora que había encontrado una falla, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de humillar a James. Y este se separo de Ann y tanteo en sus bolsillos para buscar su varita._

_-No, no la hagas. Solo te meterás en problemas y el no vale la pena- le dijo Ann deteniéndolo- Por favor._

_-Tranquila Johnson, a diferencia de su padre, el no tiene tantas agallas. ¿O si Potter?- dijo Gavin Bradford. Eso fue más de lo que James podía escuchar y saco su varita. Pero en ese momento un anciano mago se acerco a ellos._

_-Espero que no pienses usar eso aquí joven Potter- dijo el anciano señalando la varita de James- No creo que a tu padre le agradaría que te pelearas en una linda noche como esta._

_-No creo que a su padre le agrade nada de lo que Potter hacer, señor Director- dijo Gavin._

_-Silencio señor Bradford. A diferencia de a Ud, a mi me enorgullece que el señor Harry Potter nos escogiera a nosotros para hacer de su hijo un potencial gran mago. Tan grande quizás como su padre. Ahora quiero que ambos se calmen y que esta fiesta continué._

_Dicho esto se marcho del lugar magestualmente. James y Gavin se miraban desafiantes. James todavía estaba tentado a destrozar al rubio, pero este se dio cuenta de los deseos de James y sonriendo burlonamente, se llevo a su pareja de ahí, para seguir bailando._

_-James, el es un imbécil. ¡No lo escuches!- le dijo Ann. Este la miro fijamente- por favor._

_Su semblante todavía estaba colérico, además de que por dentro ardía de odio y rabia, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron y ella dijo esto, James simplemente se calmo. Pero la noche no estaba destinada a terminar como un cuento de hadas, porque en ese momento, James se percato de que muchos los miraban, murmuraban y algunos hasta se reían._

_El semblante de James se puso furioso otra vez y muchos agarraron miedo y apartaron la mirada. Gavin Bardford podría haber humillado frente a todos a James Sirius Potter, pero seguía siendo James Sirius Potter, y nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse ni a burlarse de él. Y menos cuando este estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Pero aun así, ya para James, el baile ya había perdido todo su encanto y nada que pudiera hacer Ann podría devolverlo. Pensó que ya nadie en el mundo le podría dar una razón para seguir humillando a Ann._

_-James, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto ella, susurrando. Pero James, se aparto de ella y dijo._

_-Lo lamento- se volteo y se fue de allí con paso decidió y seguido por la mirada de varias personas, pero sobre todo la de una muchacha que empezaba a escapársele las lagrimas._

_-Vuelve- susurro ella, casi para sí mismo, mientras lo miraba desaparecer entre la multitud._

Fin del Flash Back

Ella era una persona increíble. Hermosa, amigable, inteligente, cariñosa y con muchos amigos. Verdaderos amigos y ella podría haber salido con cualquiera. Con cualquiera que ella hubiese deseado. Pero ella lo escogió a él ¿Y el que hizo? La lastimo. Con su temperamento, su ira, su melancolía. Todo al principio fue muy hermoso. El baile, los besos, las caricias. Pero después, algo en él hizo que la alejara. Algo.

Y es que él no sabía que era. Solo sabía que algo hacia que el pensara en otras cosas. Como si tuviera una necesidad de hacer otros planes o cosas que la verdad ni el sabia sin en verdad era lo que él quería. El quería hacer cosas que ni sabía si le gustarían. Pero tenía que hacerlo. James Sirius Potter quería demostrar algo, pero no sabía que, ni a quién.

El baile, solo fue el principio, ya que Ann encontró la forma de devolverle a James la capacidad de olvidar y sonreír. Pero los logros de ese esfuerzo que Ann tuvo que hacer para mantener la relación fueron muy efímeros. Otras cosas se encargarían de terminar el trabajo que Gavin Bradford había comenzado


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo Decimoquinto. ¿Just a Dream? Just a Nightmare.

Una castaña subía muy cansada a su habitación. La reciente discusión con su mejor amigo la había dejado muy apesumbrada. A pesar de que la discusión con Harry no había terminado mal, es decir, al menos el pelinegro no había tomado ninguna postura irrazonable, las palabras de Harry la obligaban a meditar mucho. Malos augurios sobre todo. Llego por fin a su habitación y entro en ella.

Estaba muy oscura, pues las cortinas estaban cerradas y apenas permitían que entrara un poco de la luz de la luna. Al principio Hermione no podía ver absolutamente nada, y caminaba casi a ciegas, intentado encontrar su armario para cambiarse. Pero poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz y por fin pudo vislumbrar el relieve de la habitación. Lily Luna Potter estaba acostada a la cama más cercana de la ventana. Y estaba acostada de tal forma que miraba la ventana y le daba la espalda a Hermione. Fue por eso que la castaña no pudo darse cuenta de que la más joven de los Potter estaba despierta, pensativa.

Hermione se la quedo mirando un rato. Escudriñándola para saber si en verdad dormía, pero como no encontró pruebas de lo contrario, y se convenció de que la adolescentes paseaba en los brazos de Morfeo. En ese momento pensó que sería una mejor idea dormir por esta vez en su cuarto propio, pues así podría meditar toda la noche, sin miedo a interrupciones. Y si Lily preguntaba porque la había dejado solo, ella podría decir que se había levantado temprano.

Desarreglo las sabanas, para mejorar el engaño, sabiendo Hermione como sabia de lo molesta que se ponía Lily si su madrina la dejaba dormir sola. Hecho esto, Hermione se apresto a abrir en silencio la puerta, para poder salir de la habitación, pero en ese momento Lily se levanto bruscamente, asustando a Hermione y haciendo que ella soltara la manilla de la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ehmm… solo iba a buscar agua- le mintió Hermione, rápidamente, más sabía que su excusa era demasiado mala para una Lily Luna Potter, y eso no la convencería- ¿Quieres que te busque?

-No, no gracias tía- dijo Lily, en verdad no muy convencida. Se le quedo mirando fijamente, escudriñándola. Hermione nerviosa abrió la puerta para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste?- le pregunto Lily, yendo rápidamente al grano, pues no permitiría que su tía la eludiese así como así.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-¿Por qué dijiste que salías con otra persona? ¿Por qué lo ocultabas?

-Lily, eso no es de tu incumbencia- le regaño su madrina, fingiendo enfado, más por dentro, estaba mucha más nerviosa que molesta por las preguntas de la pelirroja- Deberías aprender a no meterte en temas de adultos. Si lo aprendieras, tu mama no te regañaría tan seguido.

-¿Por qué a papá no le gusta esa persona?- le pregunto Lily, sin prestar atención a la crítica de su madrina.

-Porque tu padre no lo conoce- le respondió Hermione.

-Pero él dice que es una persona horrible. Y papa no dice esas cosas de los demás a menos que este seguro.

-Pero él no lo conoce, ni siquiera lo ha visto una sola vez en su vida. De él solo ha escuchado rumores, y eso no es suficiente como para juzg…

-¿Y son verdad?- la interrumpió Lily, con perspicacia. Esta vez ella no supo que responder, ya que solo una persona, que al menos ella conocía, podía responder esa pregunta.

-No lo sé Lily. Son rumores que no se siquiera si he escuchado alguna vez.

-¿Y qué hay de los que ya has escuchado?- pregunto con mucha perspicacia, características de una hija de Ginny Weasley y nieta de Lily Potter- ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Son tan terribles como los que ha escuchado papa?

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-¿No quieres? o ¿No puedes?- insistió Lily. Hermione se sentó y bajo la mirada.

-No tengo que hablar estas cosas contigo- respondió ella, sin saber que más decir, y francamente aterrorizada por eso.

-Tía si hay algo que se, es que por el amor podemos volvernos ciegos. ¿Eso es lo que pasa contigo?

Hermione subió la mirada, con los ojos aguados y sin saber que responder. ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba a ella? ¿Se había vuelto ciega? ¿Es por eso que no le importaba las cosas que Frank había hecho? ¿O podía hacer? Pero no, no podía ser que la cegues fuera el ingrediente de su amor. Simplemente no podía ser. Ella no se había enamorado de él, solo porque ella ignoraba las cosas o no le importaban. Ella había visto en él su bondad, una bondad que el mundo se lo quiso quitar. Y se lo quiso quitar a ella. El mundo quiso que Hermione no pudiera cautivarse y enamorarse de la bondad y ternura de Frank. Pero el mundo cruel había fallado y ella no permitiría que triunfara en una próxima oportunidad. Ella había fallado con Ron, lo había perdido, pero no fallaría con Frank. No permitiría perderlo a él también. No permitiría que nada ni nadie se lo quitaran.

Por su parte, cuando Lily noto la desolación, en los ojos aguados de su tía, casi cedió a lo que sea que ella le estaba haciendo. La amaba demasiado, para seguir torturándola. Eso era lo que le gritaba e imploraba su corazón. Pero la parte lógica de la cabecita de la pelirroja, le decía, que a lo mejor Hermione no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y que a lo mejor, su tía estaba muy cerca de que le destrozaran el corazón otra vez. Si es cierto que la joven pelirroja, no había estado allí la 1era vez, si había podido ser testigo de las consecuencias en la vida de su querida tía. Su soledad, su tristeza, su falta una familia, de niños propios, era algo que a Lily siempre le había dolido. Era algo que siempre había considerado una de las peores injusticias del Mundo. No había una cosa que deseara más, que ver a Hermione feliz. Y si había algo que Lily podía hacer, para evitar cualquier otro dolor en la vida de la castaña, ella lo haría. Y sin perder tiempo en dudar.

-No me gusta lo que estás haciendo tía- continuo Lily, no muy segura de saber expresarse- No deberías juntarte con una persona así.

-¿Una persona así?- pregunto Hermione con frialdad- ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Papa dice que es malo, y si él lo dice, es por algo.

-El es una persona complicada Lily. Una persona que no puedes juzgar sin siquiera conocer.

-Pues dime quien es él, para poder saber si es una buena persona ¿O tú tampoco lo sabes?

-No lo conozco también. Pero si se algo, es que me quiere y nunca me haría daño.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso?

-Simplemente lo sé. Simplemente se que él me necesita tanto como yo a él.

-¿Lo amas?

-Sí- respondió Hermione sin vacilar- Lo amo y lo necesito mucho Lis.

-Pero si lo amas, ¿Por qué lo mantienes en secreto?- pregunto la joven pelirroja.

-Porque es necesario, y espero que tú también puedas mantener el secreto- respondió Hermione.

-¿Pero por qué?- insistió Lily- tu me enseñaste que el amor es un motivo de orgullo ¿no? ¿Por qué esconderlo? ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes avergonzada de estar con él?

-No, claro que no linda, es solo que….- intento la pobre castaña decir, pero esta fue interrumpida por su ahijada.

-¿Crees que él siente avergonzado?

-No claro que no, ¿Por qué habría el de…?- pero una vez más su ahijada, cada vez mas enfadada, la interrumpió.

-Porque hay mucha gente mala en este mundo. Muchos que se creen gran cosa por su sangre y muchos que se creen superiores por la misma cosa.

-Eso no te lo enseñe yo- le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de desviar el tema. Eso que le había dicho Lily, le había hecho pensar en algo nuevo. ¿Sería eso verdad? Seria esa la razón y no ese peligro del que hablaba Frank, ese peligro que ella no conocía y del que el no le quería decir nada.

-Si me lo enseñaste- le dijo sonriendo con tristeza- No te distes cuenta, pero fue observándote, que lo aprendí de ti.

Y Hermione no dijo nada mas, tampoco Lily lo insistió, ya que la revelación del afecto que tenia Hermione a esa persona, que era más que obvio que se había colado profundamente en los sentimientos de su madrina, eran muy profundos y no quería seguir presionando a su madrina ya que eso solo la afectaría y hasta podría Hermione ponerse a la defensiva con ella y alejarla, cuando Lily lo que necesitaba era estar cerca de ella, para poder ayudarla cuando hiciera falta. La clase de persona que era ese tal Frank Connor, sería algo que ella averiguaría con el tiempo. Y lo averiguaría, aunque eso significase actuar como la Gestapo, pues su tía era muy importante para ella, y cualquiera que se colara en el corazón de Hermione, era una persona muy, pero muy afortunada. Y eso era algo que esa persona debía apreciar, y si no, pues se las vería con Lily Luna Potter.

Por su parte, Hermione se había quedado en silencio meditando también. Es cierto lo que decía. No conocía tanto a Frank como ella quisiera. El Ministerio le había dado muy poca información sobre él, cuando se fundó el DSM. Y es que antes de que su espontánea relación, cuyo amor broto tan rápido que sorprendía a la misma Hermione, Frank nunca había sido muy comunicativo y la verdad es que él nunca había hablado sobre él hasta esa noche que pasaron en su oficina.

Ellos no podían entender, se dijo ella. Ellos ni siquiera lo conocían y Hermione sí. Al menos la parte que a Hermione la había enamorado. Su ternura, su cariño y su carácter de soñador. Ella había descubierto que debajo de esa coraza de hierro, su carácter fuerte, cerrado y a veces hasta frío, había en el, una parte muy tierna y cálida que hacia derretir a la castaña.

¿Por qué quería mantener su relación en secreto? ¿Sería verdad que había peligro para ella? ¿Estarían en verdad ambos en peligro? O seria verdad que la sangre importara para él. No. El no parecía uno de esos lunáticos, que creían que su sangre los hacía superiores. Hermione no podía creer eso.

Pero era cierto, si se juzgaba a Frank por la vida que había llevado, pues nunca se pensaría que él podía ser un ser humano. Pero que sabían ellos de esa vida, pues esta no es solo de color negro y blanco. Frank había sido tratado por el mundo muy cruelmente y el simplemente les había respondido con la misma fuerza. Ella sabía que él no actuaba por codicia o por su propio beneficio.

Pensando en estas cosas, Hermione se quedo dormida y no fue a visitar a Frank como había prometido, y sin saber la castaña de eso, Frank paso muchas horas esperándola, sentado en las sabanas que hacían de cama, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta, pero ella no se apareció. Fue una muy larga noche para él, aunque no la más larga de si vida.

A pesar de que sentía un inmenso deseo de verla, abrazar y besarla, tenía que admitir que esta pausa era necesaria para meditar los últimos e increíbles momentos que acaba de vivir con Hermione.

Tenerla así en sus brazos había sido una increíble experiencia y había sentido algo que en su vida había sentido. ¿Pasión? ¿O algo más? Era esto más que la simple atracción física o el deseo de compañía y cariño. Si. Con Hermione sentía una irresistible atracción que hacía que el mundo para el no tuviese importancia. Cuando ella estaba a su lado, solo importaban ellos 2. Él la necesitaba, solo a ella, y nada más.

Y es que Frank se dio cuenta de a pesar de lo loco que lo tenía Hermione, de todo ese deseo que sentía por ella, no pensaba solo en el sexo. El deseo y lujuria simplemente aparecían cuando los besos y caricias de Hermione aumentaban la temperatura varios miles de grados. Pero en realidad, lo que más necesitaba de ella era su cariño y compañía. Con tenerla a su lado, para él era suficiente para sentirse completo y... ¿Feliz?

No podía creer Frank, que en esos momentos, y lo que creía que sería por toda la vida, necesitara tan desesperadamente a una persona, a una hermosa e increíblemente inteligente mujer de pelo castaño enmarañado y ojos de color ámbar miel.

El siempre había sido solitario, el siempre se había alejado sentimentalmente de las personas, en especial de las mujeres. Muy poca gente, él había permitido acercársele. Sobre todo después de la ruina de la Aldea Lakota. La razón era simple, el miedo de perder a más seres queridos. Pero sobre todo, estaba el miedo a herirlos. Y su vida se había visto salpicada de esa maldición. No importaba cuanto lo intentara. Cuanto intentara protegerlas, siempre esas personas se estrellaban. Como si él fuera una roca de un Rápido (río) y ellos los desafortunados, que a altas velocidades, se cruzaban en su camino. El resultado solía ser siempre el mismo.

En ese momento, una punzada de terror lo invadió. Hermione. ¿Sería ella una más de esas personas? o ¿La única que podría librarlo de esa maldición? Pero él no podía correr ese riesgo, no con ella. No para su propia felicidad ¿Y si ella se estrellaba también? ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo? si por él, algo le pasara a esa castaña tan especial para Frank.

-¿Qué locura estoy haciendo?- se pregunto a sí mismo, llevándose las manos a su cabello negro, y despeinándose el pelo, vigorosamente con las manos.

Ya era entrada la madrugada y Frank seguía esperando porque apareciera ella, cuando sintió que por un tubo, clavado a la vena de su brazo izquierdo, se inyectaba un líquido a su cuerpo que lo hizo sentir una gigantesca somnolencia. Empezó a sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas, y que le era muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No- dijo desesperado tratando de quitarse el tubo, pero este estaba mágicamente clavado a su brazo, y no lo podía sacar- No, otra vez no.

Resistió un rato, tratando de esperar a Hermione, pero minutos después le fue imposible siquiera mantener sus ojos abiertos y su mente clara. Hizo cuanto pudo por revertir los efectos, se golpeo fuertemente en las mejillas, se hecho un vaso de agua en la cara. Todo lo que a él se le ocurría para tratar de esperarla. Pero nada, ella nunca llego. Lentamente, Frank cayó sobre sus sabanas, con los ojos todavía medios abiertos, luchando una cruenta batalla por mantenerse despierto, pero por fin, un profundo sueño lo domino. Imágenes muy claras se formaron en su mente ¿Sería un hermoso sueño sobre Hermione? ¿O una pesadilla más?

_Flash Back de un sueño._

_Estaba en la selva a orillas de un gran río, cuyas aguas emitían un ensordecedor rugido al desplazarse a gran velocidad por su caudal. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y esta inundaba el suelo de rocas pequeñas de la orilla. Y llovía tanto que un Frank Connor harapiento, delgado y de aspecto miserable, tenía que mantener la boca cerrada para que el agua no entrara por ella y lo ahogara. Con sus pocas fuerzas excavaba y excavaba con un grupo de hombres, en su mayoría de color, y de aspectos tan miserables como él._

_Estaba sin camisa, mostrando al mundo los varios años de penurias y sufrimientos. Tenía apenas un pantalón harapiento, que estaba amarrado con un cordón de zapato. Su pelo muy largo y mojado, le caía hasta los hombros. Su barba muy poblada, no se queda atrás. Su espalda tenía varias laceraciones, que parecían ser producto de muchos crueles latigazos. Estaba muy delgado y en su pecho, cerca del corazón, había una cicatriz muy cruda y roja todavía. Esta era bañada por la lluvia que inundaba el terreno, haciendo que las excavaciones fueran, más que un trabajo, un castigo. _

_Cavaban tumbas, las tumbas de los últimos miserables que habían muerto de las epidemias, luchas internas y ejecuciones, sobre todo ejecuciones. Y estas tumbas estaban inundadas de agua. Un hombre anciano de color, casi tan flaco como Frank, trataba en vano de sacar el agua con un balde, ante la mirada divertida de sus crueles guardias uniformados de verde oliva, a quienes llamaban Askaris._

_Uno de ellos, se les acerco. Y riendo se burlo del poco resultado de sus trabajos y golpeo por ello a su compañero. Frank, con un grito colérico, casi de inmediato se abalanzo sobre este, lo golpeo con su pala y metió su cabeza en la tumba inundada. Lo ahogaba._

_No paso mucho tiempo antes de que 2 encantamientos se oyeran, y de que 2 rayos rojos impactaran en su espalda y lo dejaran tendido en el suelo, casi inconsciente. Un hombre de color, alto, fornido, de pelo corto y con uniformado verde oliva, camino hasta él y le dijo en perfecto ingles._

_-¿Por qué molestas a mis hombres?- le dijo fingiendo tristeza- ¿No ves acaso que hacen solo su trabajo?_

_Frank se puso boca arriba. Lo miro impertérrito, y le respondió en un idioma de África._

_-Sí, Coronel ¿Y tú no ves acaso que yo hago el mío?_

_-Este no es el lugar para hacerte el héroe Connor. Es inútil. Aquí Dios no lo recompensa. Dios abandono este país hace mucho tiempo, ¿no lo sabías?- le respondió el Coronel y se dirigió a sus hombre y en su idioma ordeno-Terminen por hoy, mañana enterraremos a los muerto ¡Volvemos a Leavenworth! Hagan el conteo de los materiales._

_Y por un momento los guardias estuvieron recogiendo las palas y demás enseres, mientras los prisioneros aguardaban sentados. El Coronel Kuwende, el líder de la infame prisión mágica de Leavenworth, aguardaba con unos hombres, también uniformados bajo un paraguas, tomando licor y hablando entre ellos. De pronto unos de los guardias, uno muy gordo empezó a gritar enfadado. En un grito, le dijo a su superior._

_-¡Falta una pala señor! ¡Esos cerdos se han robado una!_

_-¡Que se formen los prisioneros!- ordeno el Coronel, dándole a uno de sus hombres su taza y empezando a caminar hasta el grupo de prisioneros, que empezaban a formar. Varios Askaris aparecieron en el lugar y rodearon al grupo de miserables prisioneros, con varitas en mano._

_-Muy bien señores- dijo este en ingles, paseándose frente a las filas de prisioneros- tenemos un pequeño problema. Nos falta una pala y creemos que uno de Uds la tiene. ¿Alguien tiene algo que confesar?- pregunto a los prisioneros, pero nadie respondió-¿Nadie?- volvió a preguntar, ligeramente decepcionado y saco su varita, apunto a un anciano uno de los prisioneros mas desdichado, cuya vida era la única cosa que poseía, y le lanzo una maldición verde, que le dio de lleno en el pecho. El hombre cayó de bruces al suelo, de donde no se movió mas._

_-Uds se preguntaran, ¿Por qué le damos tanta importancia a esta pala?- le dijo otra vez, sin inmutarse por lo que había hecho- pues, que se roben una pala, no es solo un horrible crimen contra nuestro país, sino también un problema- explico el Coronel- Una pala es puede ser una amenaza para nuestra Revolución. Esta puede ser utilizada para que Uds, escoria de la sociedad, consigan su inmerecida libertad. También puede ser utilizada como un arma y eso es una amenaza para los soldados de la Revolución y eso… no puedo permitirlo. Así que, si alguien no se declara culpable y paga por este horrendo crimen, ¡Matare a todo perro mugroso que hay en esta prisión hasta que me den respuestas!- grito- ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién fue?_

_-No lo hagas Frank, no lo hagas- le dijo el anciano de color, que estaba parado a su lado, leyendo sus intenciones- no lo hagas. No tienes que hacerlo._

_-¿Y que más van a hacer? ¿Matarme?- le respondió Frank con una sonrisa, más el Padre, no supo que decir. Más Frank no lo dejo, y simplemente le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miro a los ojos._

_- Además, no tenemos otra opción- continuo y se volvió a él, le sonrió y le dijo- Adiós Paul, amigo mío. Nos veremos en la otra vida. ¡Coronel! ¡Fui yo!_

_Y mientras Frank repetía esto, caminaba hasta el Coronel. Paul no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Por fin se paro frente a él y a todos los prisioneros, que lo miraban asustado y muy preocupados._

_-No hay necesidad de mas matanza- le dijo Frank, a un Kuwende que lo miraba impasible- Aquí me tienes. Yo la tome._

_-¿Tu robaste una de estas?- le pregunto Kuwende, enseñándole una pala que tenía en la mano. Frank, adivinando su destino, trago saliva, y resignado, miro al horizonte._

_-Yo lo hice- le respondió, con casi un susurro._

_-Después de todo lo que hago por ti, y mira como me pagas. Después de toda mi misericordia, sigues insultándome. ¿Qué haré contigo?- pregunto, bajando la mirada y sin previo aviso. Hizo una señal a sus hombres y un hechizo rojo impacto el pecho de Frank, asiéndole tropezar. A duras pena pudo mantenerse de pie, cuando Kuwende, con movimiento rápido de la pala, le impacto con esta de lleno en el estomago, quitándole el aliento de inmediato y haciéndole caer de rodillas. Todos los prisioneros veían aterrorizados, mientras que los Askaris veían divertidos, como un segundo movimiento de la pala, impactaba el antebrazo derecho de Frank._

_Y con un grito de ira, Kuwende lo golpeo una tercera vez en el pecho. Se puso atrás de Frank y le propino una patada en la espalda que lo hizo caer boca abajo. El cuarto golpe, con otro grito de Kuwende, la pala impacto de lleno la espalda de Frank, que apenas se movía arrastras. No gritaba._

_Por la expresión adormecida de su rostro, parecía que no había sentido ya el quinto golpe. Otra vez grito Kuwende, que apuntaba esta vez al cráneo de Frank. Iba ya dar el golpe final, cuando:_

_-¡Coronel! ¡Coronel!- grito el guardia. Era el encargado de los materiales- ya encontramos la pala faltante. _

_-¿Qué?- pregunto jadeante el Coronel, todavía con la pala en el aire._

_-La encontramos. Se había caído en una de las tumbas inundadas._

_Kuwende se detuvo al acto, con la pala en el aire, mirando entre jadeante e impactado a Frank. No lo podía creer. Se volteo para ver al guardia gordo. Después el Coronel bajo la mirada a Frank, que apenas pudo ponerse boca arriba, y tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor mientras tosía fuertemente. No podía entender el porqué lo había hecho._

_-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Kuwende, impactado- sabes que serias el único que no mataría._

_-Pensé que este era mi boleto para salir de aquí- le respondió, jadeante y con voz ronca, tratando de incorporarse. Cuando por fin lo hizo, lo miro fijamente- y casi lo consigo._

_-¿Y querías salvar vidas también de paso?_

_-Se ocurrió también por la mente- le dijo, escapándosele una risa, que fue ahogada por una fuerte tos agónica, que lo hizo apartar la mirada, y rodar por el suelo._

_-¿Y qué hay de ti?_

_-Lo que… me pase… a mí- dijo con voz muy ahogada, mirando al suelo- no tiene…importancia._

_Kuwende, bajo la mirada, pensativo. De pronto su semblante se puso furioso, casi endemoniado y todos pensaron que volvería a atacar a Frank. Todos excepto Frank. Kuwende se dirigió a el gordo uniformado, con pala en mano y con un grito le dio con el arma en la cara, haciéndolo caer de bruces. Subió la pala otra vez, y con un grito de rabia, le volvió a golpear, en el cráneo. Varias veces lo hizo, hasta matarlo. Y cada vez, el soltaba un grito terrible de ira._

Así despertó Frank, sobresaltado y muy sudado. Mirando a su alrededor, desorientado, cerciorándose que de que no seguía en esa prisión. Cerciorándose de que esa habitación no era su antigua celda. Cerciorándose de que todo lo los horrores de Leavenworth eran ya cosas de su pasado.

-¿Pesadilla?- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era John Broke. Frank no se sobresalto, solo volteo y muy seriamente le dijo.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que eso es una descortesía. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a decidir si recibe o no a una persona.

-En tu caso no lo tienes- le dijo riendo John y repitió- ¿Un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla?

-Pesadilla- le respondió el, caminando hasta la ventana- del tipo que Alasdair, tu hermano, fue muy afortunado de no vivir. Del tipo que él nunca tuvo que sufrir.

-¿El fue el afortunado?

-Yo hubiese preferido mil veces el destino de Alasdair, que el que yo tuve que vivir- le respondió Frank, con la mirada concentrada en la ventana, en algún lugar lejano que John no podía ver. Pensando el algo que John no podía saber. Frank se volteo a él y muy serio le dijo- Y lo sigo prefiriendo.

-Lo sigues prefiriendo. Ya veo- repitió John, asintiendo con la mirada pensativa. Pero segundos después subió su vista, para escudriñarlo y le pregunto- ¿A pesar de que lo que haces con la Directora? ¿A pesar de lo mucho que te necesita?

Frank bajo la mirada. Pensativo. Pero se veía que lo que acababa de decir John, le había hecho cambiar su línea de oscuros pensamientos. Ahora John estaba seguro en que pensaba Frank. O mejor dicho, en quien. Estaba seguro que pensaba en una hermosa castaña de ojos de color miel.

-Bueno no tenemos que hablar de eso. Somos viejos amigos, casi hermanos. Confiamos uno al otro. ¿Sabes eso verdad?- pregunto John.

-Sí, tú has demostrado muchas veces que puedo confiar en ti- le respondió Frank.

-Y yo no quiero se entrometido, pero ¿Qué haces exactamente con la británica?

-Te lo digo cuando lo sepa- le respondió en tono cortante Frank. John lo miro a los ojos, y se echo a reir, lo que hizo que Frank se le uniera, y se rieran ambos a carcajadas.

-No te sientes cómodo con esto ¿verdad?- le dijo John, cuando las risas se calmaron- No te sientes cómodo con esto de estar en una relación.

-O no, esa es la parte buena. Lo que no me siento cómodo es las complicaciones que esto podría traer.

-¿Complicaciones? ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto John y cambio a un tono burlón- La de cómo vas a hacer para que no se canse tuyo o cómo vas a hacer para llevarla a la cama.

-Sabes, ahí está. Por eso tu hijo es como es. ¿Ves que no es culpa mía? La actitud de Theo la heredo de ti, yo no sé la enseñe.

-No te sabría decir- gruño John. Frank se llevo las manos a la cara y después se sacudió el pelo vigorosamente, como una forma liberara el estrés.

-Tú sabes que complicaciones. Si Marcus Bradford se llega a enterar de lo que está pasando entre Hermione y yo, todos estaremos en peligro, y vamos a tener que adelantar todo el plan.

-Si hacemos las cosas bien, nadie se va a enterar de nada- le aseguro John- Y nadie tendrá que hacer las cosas delicadas de forma precipitada.

-Pues a mí me parece que las cosas no se han hecho bien. ¿Por qué llamaron a los Potter?- pregunto Frank. John no contesto inmediato. Solo bajo la mirada para meditar y después sobresaltado pregunto.

-Dios mío, ¿No crees que cambiaron ellos también serán el objetivo?- sugirió el escocés muy preocupado.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo creo. Creo que saben que solo estamos jugando con ellos.

-¿Y qué crees que harán?

-Pues yo creo que le dejaran todo al Nigromante. Hará el trabajo sucio y me imagino que lidiaran conmigo luego.

-Y conmigo también. Diablos, no estamos jugando con corderitos. Estos tipos sí que son peligrosos, sobre todo porque saben hacer bien su trabajo.

-Sí. Debemos tener cuidado- coincidió Frank, muy pensativo- pero bueno, es solo una intuición. No estoy 100 por ciento seguro.

-Bueno, yo no descartaría tus intuiciones. Suelen ser muy buenas- le reconoció John, riendo burlonamente.

-Es Hermione la que me preocupa- le confesó Frank, ignorando las bromas de John- ella quiere saber la verdad del porque esto tiene que estar en secreto, y temo decírselo, tanto como que ella le revele a alguien lo nuestro.

-Lo sé, es difícil para ti, decirle lo que está pasando, pero a la final, en verdad no tienes la culpa. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Lo único en que eres responsable, es en preocuparte demasiado por ella ¡No tienes la culpa por lo que esos malnacidos quieren hacerle!

Más Frank no dijo nada. Se quedo pensando. Más John no necesitaba que la Legeremencia para saber en qué pensaba. Lo conocía. Sabía muy bien, que pensaba que todo esto era su culpa y que él solo tenía que buscarle una solución. Pero el problema que enfrentaban, era demasiado grande y demasiado peligroso, para que un solo hombre pudiese con eso. Y él no lo dejaría solo, y sabía muy bien de otra persona, cierta castaña, que por nada del mundo, lo dejaría solo…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Decimosexto. Adiós San Mungo.**

-¡Deja de moverte!- le regaño una castaña a un inquieto hombre que se miraba a un espejo, mientras esta le acomodaba el cuello de su camisa gris, manga corta-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

-Esto es toda tu culpa- le dijo Frank a Hermione- ¿Qué tan difícil era guardar nuestro secreto?

-¿No vas a seguir con eso?- le reprimió Hermione- ya te dije que fue sin querer.

-No me molesta que hayas sido un bocazas- Hermione le dio un manotazo en el hombro, más Frank rió- me molesta que no quieras admitir que querías decirlo. Admítelo, necesitabas decirlo.

-¿Y que si quería? ¿Me vas a molestar por eso el resto de nuestras vidas?- le pregunto Hermione sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Frank se quedo en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Ella seguía arreglando el cuello de Frank, sin tomar conciencia de lo que había dicho.

-¿Por el resto de nuestras vidas?- pregunto Frank por fin, con una voz casi ahogada. Hermione de repente sintió que recibía como un fuerte golpe en estomago, además de cómo su corazón se paraba en casi su totalidad. Subió la mirada y esta se quedo fija a los ojos grises de Frank.

-Yo…yo no. Yo…no quería- balbuceo Hermione, sonrojándose. Más Frank poso su mirada en el espejo y dijo.

-Puedes apostar que sí. Ese es el precio que tienes que pagar por revelarle a los Potter sobre nuestra relación- y bajo la mirada y le sonrió burlón. Poso su mano en el rostro de Hermione, y con sus dedos, acaricio suavemente sus mejillas. La castaña no pudo más y se puso de puntillas para besarlo tiernamente. Después de esto siguió con su trabajo.

-Listo. Ahora pareces un ser civilizado- dijo por fin ella, apartándose para ver mejor la presencia de Frank. Se veía muy apuesto. Y lo suficientemente bien para ser presentado ante los Potter, que esperaban afuera de la habitación del hospital. No sería un visita muy larga, ya que debían ir a el DSM lo más pronto posible, pero sería lo suficiente como para saciar la necesidad de los Potter por conocer a ese misterioso personaje que se había colado profundamente en el corazón se su vieja amiga.

-Cálmate, no tienes que estar nervioso. Ellos no muerden- le aseguro Hermione, no muy convencida.

-Pues lo harán si no les parezco adecuado para ti- le dijo Frank, sentado y poniéndose sus zapatos negros.

-Pues ahí lo tienes, porque si lo eres. Así que deja de preocuparte- le dijo, con un todo casi de orden- pensé que no eras tan asustadizo.

-Pues ya lo ves. Soy un cobarde- le dijo Frank, estrechándola en sus brazos y poniéndola contra la pared y acercando sus labios lentamente, mientras que la castaña los esperaba, con una respiración agitada y su corazón desbocado. Más Frank no la beso, sino que se separo de ella y le dijo - Todavía no puedo creer que no vinieras anoche.

-Lo siento- le dijo Hermione con pucheros en reclamación de sus labios- es que tenia ojos, mucho ojos vigilándome. Bueno, solo un par de ojos nada más. Verdes, pero muy curiosos.

-Hummm…- medito Frank- ¿Sabes cuál es el mejor remedio para eso? Cloroformo, y mucho.

-¡Basta! No puedes hacerle eso a Lily. Ya yo he abusado mucho con eso. ¡Podrías causarle un daño cerebral!- dijo bromeando Hermione. Ambos rieron.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto de una buena vez- le dijo Frank dando un suspiro de resignación, agarro la mano de Hermione y caminaron juntos hasta a la puerta- Ya sabemos cómo será el resultado, así que no debería preocuparme.

-No digas eso. No lo sabemos, creo…

-Eso es reconfortante- le dijo Frank, sonriéndole- Muchas gracias, ya siento como la confianza se restaura.

-Bueno familia, aquí esta. Este es la persona de la que les he estado hablando- presento Hermione a Frank ante los Potter, que estaban sentados en una sala privada del hospital. Estaban sentados en unos cómodos sofás cuando la pareja entro y se levantaron, poniendo todos los ojos en Frank, que simplemente les extendió la mano y les dijo.

-Steven Harker, un placer conocerlos- Hermione aguantando una risa, le golpeo con el codo en el costado.

-Claro que no, es broma- les aseguro Hermione, sonrojada- el es Frank Connor. Frank, los Potter. Esta es Ginny y su hija Lily. El es Harry y este es James, el mayor.

Frank beso las manos de las mujeres Potter, haciéndolas ruborizarse y estrecho las manos de Harry y James, quien el primero estrujo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Mucho gusto, señor Connor. Hermione me ha contado todo sobre ti- le dijo Harry.

-Espero que no todo- le dijo Frank- no me gustaría no perder todo mi misterio.

-Entonces, ¿Ud trabaja con Hermione?- le pregunto Ginny, con cordialidad.

-Así es señora Potter- le limito a decir Frank.

-¿Por cuantos años?- siguio Ginny, muy interesada en conocer un poco de el hombre que hacía parecer a su amiga Hermione, una adolescente enamorada.

-Desde que se inicio el Departamento- dijo Frank haciendo memoria- como casi año y medio, ¿verdad Hermione?

-Sí, casi año y medio- concordó la castaña.

-¿Y en que trabajo antes, señor Connor?- le pregunto James, interesado- ¿en el Departamento de Aurores?

-O no, nunca tuve el honor hijo- dijo Frank, ocultando el sarcasmo muy bien para la familia, pero no para Hermione, quien sabia lo mucho que el desestimaba al Departamento- cuando llegue al país, me asignaron de inmediato en el DSM.

-¿Y en que trabajo en Estados Unidos?- insistió James, sin darse cuenta de que su padre lo fulminaba con la mirada- ¿Department of Homeland Security?

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lily, que se había quedado callada para examinar al norteamericano. Sus respuestas, su expresión y hasta en la forma en que tenia agarrado la mano de su madrina.

-El DHS es la agencia de seguridad mágica norteamericana- respondió James, rápidamente-Dicen que ahí entrenan a los mejores, mucho más que el Departamento de Aurores. ¿Trabajo con ellos?

-No nunca. Cuando vivía en los Estados, trabajaba para una agencia que cerro ya hace unos años.

-¿Cargyle Hall?- pregunto James. Frank y todos, a excepción de Lily, lo miraban impresionados. Frank no pudo evitar ver a Hermione, que estaba tan en sorprendida como la pareja Potter.

-Si, por un tiempo- respondió al fin Frank- ¿como los conoces?

-Mi profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras conoce mucho de esas cosas- respondió James- Tiene muchos libros e información sobre eso y me ha enseñado mucho de eso. El me dijo que trabajo en el DHS, antes de ser profesor.

-No deberías interesarte en el mundo de esa gente tenebrosa, hijo- le advirtió Frank, dejando a más de uno perplejo-eran gente sin moral y sin escrúpulos. No conocian límites y su ambición tampoco. Los conozco y te digo esto, el mundo esta mejor sin ellos.

-Pero Ud acaba de decir que trabajo para ellos- le respondió James confundido. Frank se quedo en silencio, escudriñando a James casi tanto como Lily lo escudriñaba a el. La joven pelirroja juraría toda su vida que por un momento una sombra de dolor cruzo por su rostro.

-Quizás nunca debí haberlo hecho- respondió al fin Frank, se dirigió al resto de la familia y dijo- fue un placer conocerlos a todos y si me disculpan…debo…volver al trabajo.

Y sin decir nada mas, les dio la espalda y con paso decido salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola con la familia, que todavía no sabía que pensar sobre este primer encuentro. La tentación de Hermione por buscar a Frank fue tan fuerte que apenas la pudo controlar, ya que sabía que tenía que no había acabado con los Potter. El problema es que no sabía que decir. Pero Harry sí.

-James, ¿Qué diablos eran todas esas preguntas?- le pregunto enfadado- la próxima vez a ver si logra cerrar la mal…

-¡Harry!- exclamo Ginny escandalizada.

-Yo…yo nada mas tenia curiosidad papá- le respondió apenado James.

-Bueno espero que ya estés satisfecho. Hiciste que esto pareciera un maldito interrogatorio.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de mamá?- replico James, indignado- yo no fui el único que le hizo preguntas.

-¡O por dios James! Las preguntas de tu mama eran normales, tú en cambio parecías a punto de darle Veritaserum. Lo único que te faltaba era preguntar cuantos hombres ha mat…

-Bueno, si van a seguir peleando Uds dos, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy- dijo Hermione aprovechando la oportunidad y saliendo antes de que Harry pudiera terminar eso que iba a decir. No quería escucharlo, ni siguiera imaginárselo. Pero como había salido tan rápido de la habitación, no pudo saber que Harry le dijo Lily que fuera a buscarla. Y tampoco supo que eso era precisamente lo que deseaba la joven pelirroja.

Hermione, seguida de lejos por Lily, dio varias vueltas por el hospital, antes de ocurrírsele buscar en la habitación de Frank, donde lo encontró sentado solo en su cama, mirando fijamente a su dedo perdido. Hermione quiso entrar silenciosamente y eso la hizo cerrar mal la puerta. No le costó mucho a Lily poder abrirla sigilosamente para poder escuchar lo que pudieran decir.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Hermione, observándolo preocupada.

-No mucho. Es solo que, siento como un cosquilleo. Es… es muy raro, es como si todavía estuviera allí- subió su mano, y se la quedo mirando absorto, mientras movía los demás dedos. Todos menos al que le prestaba la mayor atención- Como si todavía pudiera moverlo.

-Bueno, el Doctor Horner dijo que sentirías esa sensación por varias semanas. Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a…

-Lo lamento mucho Hermione- le interrumpió Frank apartando la vista del dedo, y mirándola- eso no salió como yo esperaba.

-No tienes nada que lamentar nada, cielo- Frank levanto la vista. Hermione se acerco a él y le se coloco muy cerca. Sus dedos se dedicaron a juguetear con sus cabellos negros, mientras se miraban fijamente, embelesados- además, eso salió casi como yo esperaba.

-No debería ser así- le respondió Frank, con una sonrisa triste- deberías salir con alguien que le agrade a la gente que te quiera, no darles… miedo.

-Ellos no te tienen miedo, además apenas te conocen. Es muy pronto para que te puedan juzgar Frank- le dijo Hermione.

-Pues yo creo que la joven Lily ya lo hizo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto ella, aunque sabía muy bien adónde iba. Ella también había visto en la forma como lo fulminaba Lily con la mirada.

-No lo sé. Solo me parece que no le agrade mucho- se limito a decir, a pesar de que sospechaba mucho mas. Frank se levanto, extendió su mano y dijo- Bueno, yo creo que es hora de irnos al Departamento ¿vamos?

-Sí, creo que si- respondió la castaña, agarrando su mano- Frank, es muy temprano para que se formen una opinión de ti. Vas a ver que con el tiempo, cambiaran, como yo lo hice.

Frank sonrió, aunque forzadamente y apretó con cariño la mano de Hermione, la acerco hacia él y la pego a él. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca del otro, mirándose fijamente, con un deseo y un amor, que impresiono a Lily. Frank sonrió un poco más y tiernamente retiro los cabellos rebeldes de la frente de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos ante esa caricia, pero cuando los abrió, esto reflejaron una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto ella.

-¿Hacer de qué?- pregunto Frank extrañado.

-Los Potter ya lo saben. No tardara mucho tiempo antes de que se sepa en el Ministerio. Todo fue mi culpa- se lamento Hermione, bajando la mirada debido a la culpa.

-No digas eso- dijo Frank, poniendo su dedo índice debajo de su mentón y delicadamente la hizo subir la mirada de la castaña. Sus ojos se encontraron y se perdieron en un mar de color gris y miel.

-Pero es la verdad, nos puse a los 2 en peligro- dijo Hermione, todavía triste.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. En primer lugar, los Potter saben que no pueden decir nada, pues saben que eso pondría tu trabajo en riesgo. Además, ¿Qué importa si el mundo lo sabe?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo mantenemos en secreto?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Por tu trabajo. Solo creo que tendrías menos dificultades si nadie sabe nada- dijo Frank, pero Hermione supo por la expresión de su rostro, por lo apagado brillo de sus ojos y la sonido monótona de su voz, que este mentía. Pero este, con picardía dijo- Además, esto de vernos a escondidas y besarnos, ¿no hace las cosas más interesantes?

-Ya veo- respondió Hermione con frialdad. La castaña no pudo más y sintió el inmenso deseo de apartarse de él y se volteo para no mirarlo. Frank dio un suspiro, y adivino que se venía lo peor. Simplemente lo supo, y estaba nervioso, pero la castaña no pudo notarlo, pues los años le habían enseñado a ocultarlo

- ¿Frank te avergüenza estar conmigo?- pregunto la castaña.

-¿Qué?- pregunto este fuera de base. No se esperaba una pregunta así- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Deja ya el secretismo y deja ya de tratarme como si fuera una estúpida o una débil. Me molesta que me trates así.

-Yo no…yo no- dijo Frank, bajando la mirada confuso, y mirándola fijamente dijo- Hermione, yo no sé de que hablas.

-No soy estúpida Frank. ¿Te avergüenzas de estar conmigo?- repitió Hermione, ya enfadándose- es una pregunta sencilla.

-Nunca he pensado que lo eras- afirmo con mucha seriedad- Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes creer que me podría avergonzar de estar contigo.

-No lo sé. No nos conocemos tan bien como para saberlo- replico ella.

-Pero aun así, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo- replico ahora Frank. Hermione no supo que responder y bajo la mirada apenada -¿Cómo puedes pensar que me avergüenzo de estar contigo?- repitió muy suavemente, con un tono que le demostraba a la castaña lo muy dolido que se veía Frank.

-Porque…- pero Hermione no pudo continuar. El espero con paciencia, pero puso sus manos entres las de la castaña y tiernamente las apretó. Eso le dio ánimos para continuar- porque creo que hacemos todo esto para que nadie sepa que sales con una Sangre Sucia.

Frank se aparto de ella y una palidez mortal se apodero de él. La castaña no supo que su corazón se detuvo y que el sintió que recibía un balde frió sobre la cabeza. Ella seguí sin mirarlo

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso?- pregunto Frank, con un tono nunca antes escuchado por Hermione. Era como si una inmensa tristeza y pena se apoderaba de él. Un abatimiento que ella nunca había visto en Frank. Sus ojos de color miel se inundaron de lágrimas por eso.

-No lo sé Frank. Todo este secretismo y no me dices el porqué- respondió la castaña, ya al borde de las lagrimas. El seguía donde estaba, sin poder moverse. Se expresión seguía estando abatida.

-Se que no soy la mejor de las personas. Sé que hay miles de hombres, buenos hombres, que serian mil veces mejor para ti. Pero el hecho de que pienses, que yo soy como esos arrogantes y prejuiciosos…- no pudo continuar. Hermione se echo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras repetía una y otra vez.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Frank se quedo inmóvil por un momento, procesando todo. Hermione lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su ropa secaba las lágrimas de la mitad de su alma. Que ahora sufría por el remordimiento, cuando debería ser su remordimiento. Sufría por culpa de él. Al darse cuenta de esto, el la rodeo con sus brazos y la aferro a ella, como si se aferrara a la vida.

-No llores amor, por favor, no llores- le pedía Frank, susurrándole al oído de Hermione, mientras esta seguía en sus brazos- eres por mucho, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. ¿Cómo podría avergonzarme de eso?

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repitió la castaña.

-Tu belleza, no es solo física Hermione. Tu mayor belleza es interna. Este corazón- dijo él, separándose de ella y mirando fijamente a esos ojos de color miel, con sus propios ojos que estaban aguados, mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de su amada- late la sangre más preciosa que conozco y le da vida a la persona más maravillosa que mis ojos han visto en mi vida. No hay herencia, héroe o poder en el mundo que te pueda superar.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto ella, levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos. Frank asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu linaje no tiene ninguna importancia para mí, más que gracias a ella, tus estas aquí en este mundo. Conmigo.

-¿No te importa entonces, que sea una Sangre Sucia?- le pregunto ella y una expresión de enfado y dolor cruzo por el rostro de Frank.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llamarte de esa forma. No sabes lo mucho que me duele oír que te llames así. Destruiría con mis propias manos a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a llamarte así, además de que mi odio hacia esa persona nunca moriría.

-Ni digas esas cosas- ahora regaño Hermione- el odio no resuelve nada.

-No podría pasar otra cosa Hermione- sonrió Frank con tristeza- ¿Qué mas podría sentir si alguien se atreve a…- y su rostro se lleno de ira- a decir que no vales nada, por algo que en verdad no significa nada. La pureza de la sangre no la da el linaje.

-Hay gente muy mala en este mundo. Debemos aprender a vivir con eso.

Más Frank no respondió, sino que se quedo con la mirada fija el suelo, cavilando en cosas que Hermione no podía saber, pero que tenía una idea. Su semblante seguía un poco furioso.

-¿Frank? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione, estudiando su expresión. El recobro la conciencia y levanto la mirada rápidamente, para posarlo en esos ojos color miel, que se habían convertido en uno de los paisajes mas maravillosos que había visto en su vida, solo superada por cada vez que contemplaba a Hermione.

-Nada, solo me estaba preguntando él porque alguien querría hacerte sentir mal. Odio el hecho de que en este mundo, allá tanta gente que desprecie alguien tan maravillosa como tú, por algo que no cuenta para nada.

-Dejemos ya de hablar de eso- le pidió Hermione, ya queriendo no tener que hablar de eso otra vez con Frank. Quería poder olvidar que alguna vez ella pensó que él la despreciaba por…Pero algo interrumpió su línea de pensamientos, pues Frank la atrajo hacia él, y la beso tiernamente. Hermione no volvió a pensar en eso nunca más.

-Perdóname. Deberíamos irnos ya ¿no crees?- opino Frank, sonriendo. Hermione lo beso y esta vez sus lenguas danzaron como lo habían hecho el día anterior, aunque esta vez era un beso menos desesperado y más corto, más con ese siempre deseo de saborearse el uno al otro. Lo suficiente como para poder aguantar hasta que estuvieran otra vez solos en alguna oficina del DSM. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa después del beso, Frank le tomo de la mano y Hermione pregunto.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Después de ti Madam- le dijo a la castaña, sonriendo. Y salieron de la habitación, que había sido el refugio de los primeros días de su naciente amor. Echaron una última mirada, para poder recordarlo, pues ambos sabían lo especial que era. Se miraron, sonrieron y se marcharon juntos, pero empezando a disimular, lo que querían mostrar al mundo.

Se marcharon y no se dieron cuenta que había habido una testigo de esas palabras, muchas emotivas, muchas cariñosas y otras graciosas. Y es que esa joven acaba de darse cuenta de que Frank Connor no era mala persona, ¿Cómo alguien capaz de sentir y decir esas palabras podría serlo? Realmente adoraba a su madrina, pero habían cosas que todavía estaban haciendo que su madrina se sintiera incomoda. Si es cierto que Lily había cambiado la forma de pensar acerca de ese norteamericano, todavía la investigación no había concluido. Había cosas que ella tenía de descubrir antes de estar segura de que ese hombre no haría sufrir a su madrina.

Aunque se sentía agradecida por las palabras que habían hecho calmar las dudas que ella misma había puesto en la mente de Hermione, y le aliviaba el hecho de que ahora Hermione ya no se sintiera preocupada por las cosas que ella muy tontamente le había dicho. Sentía remordimiento por eso y ahora se sentía agradecida con Frank, por las lindas cosas que le había dicho. Cuando ambos salieron por esa puerta, su madrina, estando a su lado, se veía radiante, feliz como ella nunca la había visto. Eso la sorprendió, y la trastoco mucho. Nadie deseaba más ver a su tía Hermione feliz, pero no poder ahora alegrarse por su tía, la confundía mucho. Y verla así, pues hacía sentir a la pelirroja una profunda gratitud por el hombre, que ella no quería sentir. Quería desconfiar de él. Todo lo que dijo su padre, pues la aterro. De que pudiera alguien hacerle más daño a Hermione, pues no podía permitirlo ¿no?

Ella seguía pensado sobre estas cosas, en la esquina en la que se había escondido después de percatarse de que la pareja iba a abandonar la habitación, cuando una persona la llamo.

-¿Lily Potter? - pregunto Frank Connor.

-Señor Connor- respondió Lily, levantándose del suelo- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Solo… vine a buscar la cartera de tu madrina. Iba a preguntarte lo mismo a ti, Lily. ¿Puedo llamarte Lily?- pregunto Frank, amablemente.

-No, no puede señor Connor- respondió fríamente Lily, sin ella saber muy por qué actuaba así. Frank, endureció la expresión, reprimiendo la sonrisa que tenia.

-Está bien, si me disculpas, tengo que buscar el bolso de Hermione- dijo Frank, empezando a caminar hasta la habitación, y sin voltear dijo- Señorita Potter, sus padres la esperan y están muy enfadados con Ud, por haber desaparecido.

-¿Por qué mantienen su relación en secreto, señor Connor?- no pudo evitar preguntar Lily. Frank, volteo y la miro, escudriñándola.

-¿Estuviste escuchando?- pregunto Frank, serio. Lily se sonrojo ya que no podía más que admitir la verdad. Se sintió como una chiquilla entrometida, pero no sabía otra forma de ayudar a su tía. La joven pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, toda avergonzada. Más Frank sonrió- eso no le va a gustar a tu madrina.

-¿Le vas a decir a mi tía?- pregunto Lily, indignada, dejando a un lado las formalidades y la vergüenza que sentía. Frank la miro confuso.

-¿Tu tía? Pensé que Hermione era tu madrina, nada más. No sabía que eran familia.

-Ella no será mi tía de sangre, pero si es mi tía de corazón. Ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí, eso la hace tan cercana como cualquiera familiar. Y a veces hasta más que algunos.

-Entiendo, no lo sabía. Se ve que te quiere mucho.

-Y yo a ella. Siempre la considerare mi tía. Además de que ella fue la mujer que más amo a mi tío, y un capricho oscuro del destino, no será suficiente para que ella no sea mi tía, y… la ame - le confió la pelirroja, una vez más, sin saber porque lo hacía. Había algo en ese hombre, sus calmados y hermosos ojos grises por ejemplo, que la desarmaba, y hacían que se enfureciera, pero también que quisiera gritarle al mundo, hasta los más profundos sentimientos de su alma. Frank por su lado, se la quedo mirando, sin reflejar en nada de lo que pensaba por dentro, cosa que no hacía otra cosa que aumentar exponencialmente la ira de la pelirroja.

-Ya veo- dijo él, asintiendo, mirando al suelo. Después levanto la vista y le sonrió- eres una persona bastante honesta ¿verdad? Apuesto que muchas veces te debe parecer molesto no poder callar lo que piensas.

-No es algo de lo que me avergüenzo señor Connor.

-Y no deberías, la honestidad es un don extraordinario, parezca eso increíble. Lo honestos nunca olvidan quienes son. En cambio los mentirosos se deben mirar muchas veces al espejo para reconocer a la persona en la que se han convertido.

-¿Le pasa eso a Ud, con frecuencia?- pregunto con suspicacia, ansiosa de devolverle un golpe.

-No, a mí no. Sé muy bien lo que soy- admitió él, dando un suspiro pensativo- Bueno, lo lamento, pero si Hermione me pregunta dónde estabas, tendré que decirle. No me gusta mentirle.

-Pero si le puedes mentir acerca del porque tienen su relación en secreto- replico Lily enfadada.

-Eso… es diferente. Yo no le he mentido, simplemente no le he dicho el porqué. Son 2 cosas completamente diferentes.

-¿Por qué no se lo dice?- pregunto Lily, calmándose repentinamente.

-Creo que es mejor que ella no lo sepa- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto otra vez la joven pelirroja, Frank se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente, antes de responder.

-Creo que en el fondo ella no quiere saberlo. Si no, conociéndola como la conozco, Hermione no pararía hasta saberlo, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Preguntas demasiado- señalo Frank- Y sobre todo, acerca de cosas en las cuales no te incumben.

-Todo acerca de mi tía, me incumbe- replico Lily. Sabía muy bien que lo que estaba diciendo era una tontería, pero Frank hacía que la pelirroja se enfadara y se desconcertara al mismo tiempo. Y eso la enfadaba aun más.

-Apuesto a que tu madrina pensaría lo contrarío- y como Lily iba a replicar con enfado esta vez, Frank la interrumpió- mira a mi no me importa que te metas en estas cosas, principalmente, porque no descubrirás nada que yo no quiera que descubras. Pero tu madrina, no le gustara que te estés metiendo en cosas que las que sabes que no deberías.

-Pues yo creo lo contrario- dijo la joven pelirroja, sabiendo muy bien que se equivocaba, pero no sabiendo, en la forma de salir de esa posición tan vulnerable, y en el gran problema en que se podía meter con su tía.

-¿Le decimos a Hermione que estabas escuchando?, a ver quién tiene la razón- le ofreció Frank, sonriendo divertido, al observar como Lily empalideció- ya lo creía.

-No le tengo miedo a sus amenazas señor Connor- le dijo Lily.

-Apuesto que no. Eres honesta y muy valiente. Tus padres han hecho un buen trabajo contigo- y bajo la mirada, como si estuviera contando mentalmente y después la subió- mira, a lo mejor yo no quiero decirle nada a Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la joven sintiendo un fuerte golpe de alivio, que le fue imposible de disimular.

-Pareces una muy buena muchacha y no quiero meterte en problemas. Además, podría ser nuestro secreto y si tenemos un secreto, nuestro nivel de confianza podría subir. Tanto que creo que podrías hacer una cosa importante para mí.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ahora la joven Potter, desconfiada.

-Que me permitas llamarte Lily- le pidió Frank, sonriendo. Ella tuvo grandes problemas para no devolverle la sonrisa. Pero claro, no pudo engañarlo a él, pues adivino muy bien el efecto de esa proposión en la ojiverde- y a lo mejor, tú podrías dejar esa tontería de llamarte "señor Connor". Me haces recordar en los tiempos en que una persona me llamaba así, y yo pensaba que me odiaba.

-¿Quién era esa persona?- pregunto ella curiosa. Más Frank subió la mirada, sorprendido, pues el mismo no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Na… Nadie importante- mintió él. Claro que lo era, era la persona más importante de su vida, pero no le pareció conveniente decirle a Lily, que por más de un año, la relación entre en Hermione y Frank, era algo explosiva.

-Está bien, lo pensare- le dijo Lily, ignorando eso, y tratando de disimular una hermosa risa.

-Está bien, es suficiente para mí. Bueno, ya debo irme, tu tía me está esperando, así que… hasta luego, señorita Potter- le tendió la mano sonriéndole.

-Hasta luego señor Connor- se despidió ella, estrechándole la mano, y devolviéndole por fin una sonrisa.

Frank y Hermione, llegaron al DSM en un taxi, con sus manos entrelazadas, con sus dedos jugueteando y acariciando a su par. Pero cuando entraron por las puertas del Departamento, lo hicieron como si fuesen 2 personas que no sienten nada por la otra persona. Hermione entro primero y Frank entro atrás de ella. Todos los presentes, las secretarias, los agentes muchos amigos de Frank, otros más apegados a Hermione y otros que no estaban apegados a nadie. Todos miraron en dirección a la puerta, por donde entraron las 2 personas más admiradas en el Departamento. Todos los presentes aplaudieron, a ambos. A Frank, por seguir en este mundo y a Hermione, por ser responsable de que eso sucediera.

-¿Cómo se siente volver con vida a este edificio?- pregunto el agente William Broderick, uno de los agentes de más confianza para Hermione, ya que se habían graduado juntos en la Academia de Aurores, aunque la castaña hubiese empezado más tarde que él, y fuese 2 años más joven.

-¿Alegre de volver al infierno, señor?- pregunto el agente David Calamy.

-Bienvenido otra vez al DSM- le dijo Ben Wade, otro viejo amigo de Frank (Uno de los que estuvo en su operación de rescate)- te vez mucho mejor.

-Gracias viejo amigo, lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti- bromeo Frank, mientras se acercaba al grupo, que seguía aplaudiendo.

-Mejor perder un dedo, que tu #&%$ - opino William, riendo, cosa que hizo escandalizar a la secretarias, más Frank miro su dedo perdido con resignación.

Hermione, se quedo un poco rezagada, mirando con una sonrisa enternecida, como a Frank, varios agentes de confianza lo empezaban a tantear el cuerpo, en busca de las nuevas heridas, mientras este protestaba. Las secretarias, unas bastante guapas, otras no tanto, se acercaron a él para saludarlo y abrazarlo, lo que le borro por completo la sonrisa a la castaña. Algunas cosas pasaron, que hicieron que Hermione decidiera irse de esa especie de celebración, y refugiarse en su despacho, pues no quería verse involucrada en esa actividad, impropia de una agencia de seguridad. Además, no quería que le hicieran preguntas ni le dijeran palabras indiscretas.

Pero claro, todo eso fueron solo excusas que se iba dando Hermione, mientras caminaba a su despacho. El deseo urgente de irse de ese lugar, lo sintió cuando una de las secretarias más atractivas, una rubia de ojos azules, saludo a Frank con un beso muy poco discreto en la mejilla. Algo que dejo Frank al principio un poco confuso, pero después él se distrajo cuando John Broke lo saludo, con una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza. Frank no se dio cuenta que esa rubia, llamada Carol, no le soltaba el brazo. Y Hermione, con las mejillas rojas, se fue de ese lugar. Fue una lástima para la castaña, que si se hubiese quedado solo un par de segundos más, hubiese visto como Frank se separaba de ella, para ir a estrechar la mano de Jonathan Dillon.

Hermione, en su escritorio, no dejaba de pensar acerca de lo que vio, mientras trataba de leer un informe acerca de un agente infiltrado en una banda de criminales, que solían utilizar el servicio de los Falschirmjagers. Sobre todo en el asesinato de personas enemigas de esa banda o que le debían fuertes sumas de dinero, imposibles de pagar.

Pero la castaña, a pesar de su esfuerzo por prestarle atención al informe, solo podía pensar en esa sensación de rabia que había sentido, como su sangre hirvió Miles de grados, cuando esa *mujer (*Hermione utilizo sinónimos más fuerte que no puedo decir aquí) "saludo" a Frank. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella había visto la poca atención que Frank le prestó, pero aun así, le enfadaba y la castaña no sabía el porqué. Y se enfadaba aun más cuando no sabía el porqué de las cosas. Era acaso, ¿Que consideraba a Frank como de su propiedad?

Trato de quitarse rápidamente esas ideas de su cabeza y siguió revisando el informe del agente infiltrado, que requería que le diesen instrucciones para resolver unos problemas con su coartada. Como ese era la especialidad de Frank, infiltración, decidió que pasaría por su oficina para dejarle ella misma ese informe.

Salió de su oficina, y empezó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Frank, que nada mas tenía que doblar unas cuantas esquinas para llegar hasta ella. Doblando una de estas esquinas, se encontró a Frank, hablando con unos agentes y un par de secretarias, desgraciadamente Carol entre ellas, que insistían en interrogarlo acerca de su experiencia, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña. Hermione volvió a sentir que su sangre hervía, y ahora la tentación de hacerle pagar a esa mujer, se estaban volviendo demasiado grandes para la pobre castaña. El norteamericano trataba de buscar la forma de zafarse de esta gente, que querían saber todos los detalles, a pesar de que Frank estaba reacio a dárselas.

-Disculpe señor Connor, ¿Podría venir un momento? tiene que ver este informe- corto Hermione, por fin la conversación. Frank la miro sorprendido, pero adopto una actitud inexpresiva, como era la costumbre cuando se encontraba con Hermione, antes del inicio de toda esta aventura.

-Por supuesto Madam, discúlpenme señores- se limito a decir y ambos caminaron uno atrás de el otro, en dirección a la oficina de Frank, e iba dirigiendo Hermione. Caminaban sin mediar palabras, sin mirarse a los ojos. Sin expresar ningún sentimiento, cosa que a pesar de que Frank consideraba prudente, le producía un fuerte desasosiego, la actitud de la castaña hacía él.

Cuando por fin entraron, fue Hermione la que entro de primero en la oficina y lo primero que hizo fue tirar esos estúpidos informes en el sofá, para después voltearse y poder enfrentar a Frank, que en ese momento, cerraba la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Toda la rabia que sintió por la estúpida secretaria, todo el deseo que sentía por él, toda la impotencia que había sentido desde que salieron del Hospital, por no poder besarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo. Todo eso se materializo cuando la castaña se abalanzo sobre Frank, y se apropio de sus labios con desesperación. Sus manos revolvían sensualmente los cabellos negro de Frank, quien por su lado puso sus manos en los muslo de ella y la elevo, para que las piernas de Hermione le rodearan la cintura, mientras que con sus labios correspondía con mucha pasión ese beso tan necesitado. Toda esa energía, toda la tensión que habían sentido, era descargada en ese beso. Sus lenguas hicieron por fin contacto, y danzaron nuevamente, a un ritmo frenético, pero Frank lo interrumpió, pues deseaba ahora posar sus labios sobre la piel de color porcelana, del cuello de Hermione, quien dio un pequeño gemido.

Frank, haciendo unos giros, logro sentarlos en el sofá y Hermione se acomodo sobre su cintura, mientras sus labios se volvían a reencontrar y sus lenguas volvían a danzar. Hermione revolvió su cabello negro, mientras las manos de él, recorrían por la falda de la castaña. Por fin, separaron los labios para poder recuperar el aliento. Se miraron fijamente.

-He descubierto que me encantan estos encuentros, Madam- le dijo Frank respirando entrecortadamente.

-Dios, me imagino que así me volverás a llamarme frente al mundo- se dio cuenta Hermione, de lo mucho que hacía que Frank no la llamaba así. Antes de que casi lo perdiera en Italia. Mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo amaba. Extrañaría mucho que su nombre fuese pronunciado en esos labios que tanto había llegado a conocer, pero de los que no se cansaría nunca. Su tristeza llego a notarla Frank.

-Yo también extrañare llamarte Hermione, ¿pero eso no lo hará más especial?- pregunto Frank, inflándose los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Hermione, sonriendo con picardía.

-Quiero decir, que esto hará que las cosas sean más interesantes. Cada caricia, cada beso será mucho mejor porque nos estaremos preguntado, ¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo otra vez?

-Quisiera que pudiéramos hacerlo cada segundo que tenemos. Quisiera que pudiéramos besarnos sin miedo a que nos descubrieran. Y quisiera que nunca tuviera que esperar para besarte.

-Las cosas buenas, se esperan- opino Frank, sonriendo.

-Extrañe tus labios- dijo la castaña, acariciando los labios del pelinegro.

-Yo extrañe decirte que te amo.

-¿Y no extrañabas mis labios?- pregunto Hermione, fingiendo tristeza. Frank rió.

-Claro que si, son mi sabor favorito. ¿Y no extrañabas decirme que me amas?

-Claro que sí, es mi frase favorita- dijo Hermione sonriendo divertida. Y sus labios empezaron a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de desabotonar su camisa. Por otro lado, Frank recostó su espalda en el sofá y cerró los ojos, para disfrutar las caricias de la castaña en su cuello. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de ella, pero cuando sintió los intentos de Hermione, para quitarle la camisa, la lujuria y el deseo hicieron que la temperatura subiera muchos grados. Ya hasta se podían escuchar los débiles gemidos de placer que provocaban en el otro. Hermione agarro su cabeza por los cabellos y acerco sus labios a los de él. Besándolo con desesperación. Las manos de la castaña, empezaron a reconocer y acariciar el firme pecho de él, pero…

-No- dijo Frank apartando sus labios de los de ella. Más Hermione intento apropiarse de sus labios, pero él repitió- No, no así.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto a castaña enrojecida- no…no ¿quieres?

-Claro si quiero Herms, es que no quiero que mi primera vez, sea de esta manera. Quiero que sea especial.

-¿Frank, nunca lo has hecho?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Nunca con nadie que amara como te amo a ti- reconoció Frank. Hermione entendió. Claro que había tenido el acto físico, pero él nunca había hecho el amor. Que es algo que va mucho más de lo físico. Esto es más sentimental y espiritual. Era mucho más que el simple sexo y mil veces mucho más placentero. Y cuando ese momento llegara, sería algo que permanecería en la memoria de la pareja, hasta el fin.

-¿Quieres esperar entonces?- pregunto Hermione, sonriendo.

-Quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea algo especial. Quiero que sea algo que podamos recordar por toda nuestra vida.

-No necesitamos hacer el amor en la cama más cara del palacio más caro del mundo. Mientras estemos los dos juntos, este sofá serviría mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

-Es verdad, pero no se me olvida, que te sigo debiendo esa cena en el Ritz, señorita. Y eso es una promesa que quiero cumplir- y sonrió- si después todavía deseas hacerlo en este mismo sofá, pues te hare por primera vez el amor en este mismo sofá.


End file.
